


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

**Rating:  
** _PG-13_

**Summary:**  
_Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years. After the wedding of her best friend, she  
heads to the Leakey Cauldron. After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later? Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

**Chapter One:** _Old Friends_

"Come here Katie! Pictures!" My supposed best friend Alicia yelled at me loudly.

I put on the best grin I could muster and posed for several dozen pictures.  _This dress is_ **** _KILLING_ _me!_ I thought as I plastered the fake smile on my face for the millionth time as we all surrounded the happy couple. My dress was a pale cream color, some would call it ivory, I guess...but Alicia thought it would look wonderfully fantastic with corsets, so basically, I was about to keel over from lack of oxygen in a minute or two.

It was Alicia's wedding day. She was getting married to George Weasley, the prankster we had played Quidditch with in our Hogwarts days. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes as the photographer took another shot, sending a plume of purple smoke over everyone. I coughed, my eyes starting to water.

"Don't they just look adorable?" A woman I didn't even know, I think she was Alicia's friend, said to me, looking absolutely smitten with the picture perfect scene of Alicia and George holding hands and talking in lowvoices.

"Yeah, adorable." I said, feeling my heart drop several notches.

This was the eighth wedding in the past four years that I have been a bridesmaid. It had been Angelina and Fred first, nearly six months after we graduated Hogwarts. Then it had been a succession of childhood friends; Linda, Tara, Jason, Fiona, Chris and Morgan, my friends from Muggle Schools, had all found the person they would be spending the rest of their life with. Now it was Alicia's turn. Alicia, my best friend in the entire world. We had met in first year of Hogwarts and had become inseparable. We both had an incurable sweet tooth, and delighted in Honeydukes Sugar Quills and Peppermint Toads. We had both liked Quidditch and tried out for the team, and chewed our nails down to nubs before the team  
list was posted. Now she had George.

But after eight weddings, I was really getting sick of everything. I was sick of wedding cake, the smell of flowers, getting fitted for a dress, too many people saying the corniest things that they didn't mean, and hell, I was getting really sick of that damn song, "Here Comes the Bride"!!

I mostly picked at my food, feeling sick to my stomach. Alicia had made sure I had gotten a salad, since I'm a strict vegetarian, but she had made me promise not to lecture my neighbors about the consequences of meat consumption. Last time I did that, I ended up in a food fight with half the kids at Hogwarts and detention for a month. There was a very fat man to the right of me that kept belching and laughing loudly, sounding like a braying donkey, and the woman on the other side of me, I could probably tell you how many nose hairs she had, since she was sticking her nose up when she talked to me.

Nearly two hours later, I managed to navigate myself to the dressing room. I slipped into my blue shirt that flattered my blue-gray eyes, some tight jeans and some low-heeled boots. I caught sight of myself in the mirror that had been propped up in the corner of the room. A 22-year-old woman stared back at me. My thick curly light brown hair had been styled for the wedding, so I was going to go through the hassle of washing it out just yet. I've always been tall for my age, and athletic looking. I loved my eyes though. They were a wonderful combination of blue-gray and they changed with different moods. I threw on my jean jacket and snuck out so that Alicia didn't see me ditch the rest of her wedding. I did something I hadn't done in a long time.

I headed for the nearest pub.

I thanked the hair on Merlin's chin when I reached the Leakey Cauldron. I sat down at the bar. Seamus Finnigan had taken over for Tom after he retired. He and his wife, Hannah Abbott now ran it together. "Hey there, Katie." Seamus said, cleaning a mug with a towel. He gave me a his traditional bright Irish smile. "How are you?" After seeing my disgusted face he adopted a different tone. "Pick your poison." He said seriously.

"Give me a glass Firewhisky." I said automatically. "Please."

Seamus raised a single eyebrow at me. He fixed me my drink without saying  
another word. I drowned the Firewhisky in less than a minute, feeling as it burned going down my throat.. I nodded to Seamus for another and then another and before long, I lost count of how many glasses I had drunk. I didn't realize how late it was getting. I was getting angry and exaggerated. I do not take to alcohol well. Alicia can tell you some pretty embarrassing stories about our Hogwarts days, which involve me, detention with Snape for five months and cleaning Snape's robes. Did you know that vomit doesn't come out of cotton very well? I know that now.

"Katie?" A voice sounded behind me. "Is that you?"

I swiveled around in my seat to see the figure behind me. It was hard to make him out at first. My vision was dying on me.

When my eyes finally did come to rest on the tall man, I realized who it was.

Oliver Wood. 


	2. Mistakes Happen

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years. After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron. After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later? Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

**Chapter Two** _: Mistakes Happen..._

"Katie, is that you?" Oliver repeated, as I stared unflattering at him with my mouth wide open at the mere sight of him.

The last time I saw Oliver, we were graduating from Hogwarts. That was damn near four years ago!! He had started playing for Puddlemere United Quidditch team. _Damn,  
he fine..._ Was the first thing that popped into my definitely intoxicated mind. He was taller than me, which is saying a lot, considering the majority of men that I've gone out with have been level with my chest. Let's just say they didn't do much talking to my face on those dates. His light brownish-blonde hair flopped across his forehead, sometimes covering his sexy dark brown eyes. His hands were in the pants of his khakis and his oversized Quidditch shirt didn't quite hide the muscles that he acquired in Quidditch practice.

I realized I was staring and I started. "Um...er...yeah, me..Katie...in the...Leaky.." Oh fuck, what was it called?  "place..." I finished lamely.    

Oliver's eyebrows went up. "Katie, are you ok?"

For some other reason or another, that ticked me off. Please remember, I was fried. "I'm perfect, wonderful, stu...stu...wonderful!" I said, unable to pronounce 'stupendous'.

I turned my back on Oliver and looked at Seamus to find him mixing me a different drink. "What's this?" I asked as he put a cup of black liquid in front of me.

"Coffee." Seamus said. "You're drunk."

"I am not!" I said indignantly. "I'm perfectly shnober!"

 

Oliver snorted. I turned to him, giving him the trademarked Katie-Bell-Death-Glare. He had sat down next to me at the bar without me even realizing it. I turned back to Seamus. "I pay for Firewhiskies, you hand them over! I don't pay for a lecture!"

 

"Kaite."  Seamus said patiently, but that only served to piss me off more.  "I'm Irish.  I know if you've had too many." 

 

 

Oliver looked from me to Seamus. "How many has she had?"

Seamus shrugged. "I wasn't keeping count, but I'd say...a bit more than eight glasses."

Oliver's eyebrows had a very good chance of disappearing into his hairline. "Katie, I'm taking you home." He said, taking my upper arm in his hand and standing up.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" I yelled, yanking my arm out of Oliver's grip and nearly falling of the stool I sat on. Several customers turned in their chairs to look at the pair of us. "Clear off!" I shook my hand at them. I turned back to Oliver. "I'm perfectly capable of finding my house." But now that I thought of it, where in Gaia's name was my house?

Oliverlooked at me seriously, his dark brown eyes raking my face. "Kates, you never drink...or at least you didn't, unless something was wrong." Hetucked a strand of hair that had escaped the death trap of hairspray behind my ear. "Come take a walk with me."

He turned and walked out the door. I hesitated. I saw several women in the restaurant give me a dirty look. I gave one right back. I wondered if I should go with Oliver. But then again...England's most eligible bachelor is asking me to go on a walk with him. Who can resist that?? I followed him out the door.

"What's up, Kates?" He asked me as we walked along the streets. I was tripping every few meters, but I didn't really notice. It took me a couple seconds to realize that he had used my old nickname from Hogwarts.

I really didn't want to pour my entire life story on Oliver, but unfortunately my un-rational side was armed and ready. "You ever heard of the Muggle phrase, 'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride'?" I asked him. I saw him nod his head slightly, and I continued. "Whoever said that must've known me cuz here I am, Bridesmaid of the Year, but yet I haven't had a boyfriend since my sixth year at Hogwarts!" I threw my hands in the air and tripped into Oliver, but continued, barely rattled by the fall. "I've been in eight weddings!" I held up nine fingers. Oliver put down one. "Eight! And in every one, I was the bridesmaid. It's been killing me...Killing me softly..." I hummed.

I continued humming the song, Killing Me Softly. It lasted several minutes before I got a brilliant idea. "Marry me Ollie!" I yelled into the night air, startling an old couple on the other side of the street.

Oliver looked taken aback. "What?"

"Marry me!" I repeated, a grin taking over my features. "That would solve all my problems!" To my great surprise, Oliver began to chuckle loudly.

"What may I ask is so fucking funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Oliver was trying not to laugh and failing miserably as he grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall again. "You're really, really, _really_ drunk."

"I most certainly am not!" I replied haughtily.

"Katie, where's your house?"

"It's...um..." I looked around me. I didn't recognize anything. "I don't  
know." I finally admitted.

Oliver looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Kates. You can spend the night at my place." He said. "It isn't far."

*+*

I woke up in a soft bed with an incredible headache. I groaned, when the pain registered in my brain. I lay there, feeling the pain going through my system. I realized in a sudden flash that I wasn't in my bed. My bed had covers with large red splashes of flowers, not pure white down comfertors. The sun was shining through a window, but the window in my room was on the other side of the wall. I turned over in the bed to see...

Oliver Wood was asleep in the same bed as me. 


	3. Lady Luck, I really, really hate you.

Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Three:  Lady Luck, I really really hate you.

My heart stopped beating for several seconds as I stared at the sleeping form of Oliver Wood as I tried desperately to remember last nights events.  I was drunk...Oliver met me at the Leaky Cauldron...we went for a walk...he took me to his house...and....I had started hitting on him drunkedly and after that my memory went a little fuzzy...but ohmigod, I do remember a certain Quidditch captain completely naked...moaning and... "Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered under my breath getting out the bed slowly as not to wake Oliver.  I was completely naked and I gasped as quietely as I could.  We must have gone completely at it last night when I was drunk!  I looked for a bathroom and found one in the corner of the room.  I went in and turned on the shower, full blast.  I scrubbed myself silly, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my head.  I got out, wrapping myself in a towel, and ventured out to grab my clothing.  It was thrown all over the room, and took a while to find my shirt which was draped on a dresser that nearly reached the ceiling.  

Oliver was thankfully still asleep.  If Lady Luck was with me, I might be able to just get my clothes on and leave, without Oliver any the wiser.  He'll just think it was a dream.  A very erotic dream, but still a dream, and I'd still have my dignity intact.  

I was slipping on my left boot when I heard Oliver croak, "Kates?" 

Lady Luck, I hate you for leaving me at the last minute.  I really, really hate you.

Oliver was sitting up in bed, looking at me, his hair a complete and total mess.  "Oliver..." I said, my voice an octave higher than usual.  "I was just going to..." 

I stopped talking at seeing the look on his face.  "We need to talk." He said softly. 

I swear those are the worst four letters in the English language when put in that order.

I sat down on the bed, trying not to think that he was completely naked under those covers.  "Look, Oliver," I began hurriedly.  " I'm so sorry, I'm terribly embarrassed, and I can totally understand if you completely hate my guts, I was a total spaz last night.  I was really drunk last night..." Oliver put a hand over my mouth to shut me up.  

"I don't blame you Katie." He said.  "I don't blame you at all.  It was my fault.  You were drunk and I wasn't, so I'm completely responsible.  I should have stopped it but I didn't.  I'm sorry." He dark brown eyes looked so pained.  "It wasn't your fault, Katie." He said in almost a whisper.

"I was the one that decided to get sloshed in a strange neighborhood!" I said indignantly.  I always had a problem with people trying to take the blame off me.  I have no idea why, but I think it has something to do with all the times that I had to cover for Fred and George's pranks so that they didn't get expelled from Hogwarts.  

"From what you told me, you were pretty upset Kates." Oliver said sincerely. 

I stared at him.  How much had I told him?  I hope I didn't ramble like I usually do when I'm drunk... oh hell, I probably did.  Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

"Oliver, I hate to do this, but I have to go, I'm late for work." I said lamely.  

He nodded, looking at his watch.  "Well, send me an owl, okay?  Don't be a stranger." 

Don't be a stranger.  HA!  I was probably more of a stranger this morning than I was last night!

*+*

I hurried into my office at about nine-fifteen.  I was fifteen minutes late.  I tried to sneak in the back way, so I could whip up a quick Hangover-Cure in my office before my boss decided to pay me a visit, but he was already in my office when I got there. 

"Ms. Bell." Vince Morningside said.  He had a loud nasal voice.  Not a good combination.  Whenever he starts talking for long periods of time, I get a headache.  He's a tiny guy, only about up to my chin, but he thinks he's all that.  He's got his black hair slicked back, with a tiny curl that curls on his forehead (think Danny from Grease) and thick square glasses and he constantly checks over his shoulder, which gets annoying, fast!  In fact, Vince is the most annoying person the planet.  Just because I happen to be the only female employee in Magical Theory Corps, does not mean I have to perform sexual favors for a promotion.  Obviously, Vince thinks so.  That's why I'm still the lowest employee.  

"You're late again." He said, tapping his fingers

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Morningside..." I began, but he cut me off.

"That is the fifth time this month!" He yelled.  It's the second you moron. I thought, forcing myself not to roll my eyes.  "I will not have lazy people on my staff, and you Ms. Bell are one of the most lazy people I have ever met!" 

Mouth shut; keep your mouth shut Bell.  I though to myself.  Do not retaliate, you might get fired...

"And you have the audacity to walk in here and expect special treatment." Vince said loudly.  "I find your work poor and attitude even poorer.  You need to learn some manners or you'll never get anywhere in this business!" 

I snapped.  I wasn't having the best of mornings.  "That's it!" I yelled.  "You are such a pompous arrogant power-hunger mouse eating frog!  You have no respect for me, or anyone in this office.  You don't even deserve the little nametag they give you!" I flicked the name tag on his shirt.  I started to reach in the drawers of my desk, and pulled out my personal belongings.  "I quit!" 

"You...you quit?" Vince stuttered.  With his black framed square glasses and his round mouth opened in amazement, he really did look like a frog. 

"Yeah, I quit." I repeated.  "You really thought that I would put up with your constant abuse because I refused to suck your..."

"Shhh!" He hushed me, looking paranoid at the door.  

"Yeah, well, you won't have to worry about me blabbing your secret to your staff." I put everything in a box.  "You know, I think Jerry at the Department of International Cooperation is gay, so you can ask him to perform pleasure for you." I gave Vince a brief (and very fake) grin and left. 

*+*

This is not good

Not good at all.

I'm 22-years-old and out of a job.  After my outburst with Vince, I Apparated home and looked through the Daily Prophet for jobs.  There was a possibility at Eeylops Owl Emporium, except for my allergies to mice, and that's what owls eat, unfortunately.  I lay my head on my table, feeling very sorry for myself before getting a cup of hot peppermint tea with honey. 

I was sipping on the wonderfully nice sweet taste of peppermint laced with honey when a knock sounded on my door.  "Coming!" I said loudly.

I went to the front door, opened it, and saw Oliver standing on my faded Welcome mat.  "Oh, you." I said dully.  I wasn't in a good mood.

"Um...yeah, me." Oliver said with a small laugh.  "Can I come in?" 

"Oh, sure." I said, opening the door a little further.  He walked into my dismal house.  

"You live here?" He asked incredulously.  

"Unfortunately, not all of us have Quidditch Contracts that ensures us a million galleons a year." I said, picking up random odds and ends as I lead Oliver to the kitchen.  "Do you want some peppermint tea?  I just made some." 

"Yeah..." Oliver said, but he was obviously distracted by the water stains by the ceiling from the storm the day before yesterday.  

I poured his tea into a china cup with a small delicate flower on it.  I dropped a spoonful of honey in it and mixed it clockwise, watching him.  He was taking in my house.  Golden Quidditch boy.  I thought to myself, smiling.  He was so used to the big expensive French Riviera in Paris.  I nearly laughed at the thought.  My flat was small and cramped, but I was used to its bad side, and it's good.  I had an excellent view of the creek out my bedroom window and I loved listening to the birds in the morning.  But it wasn't the best flat in the world.  I gave him the cup of tea and sat down myself.  Oliver took a sip.  

"So are you doing ok?" He asked, concern etched on his face. 

Surprisingly, that statement was the funniest thing I had heard all day.  "Yeah, I'm perfect." I said, blowing over the surface of my tea, cooling it.  "I found out his morning that I was so drunk that I slept with the captain of my former Quidditch school's team, I quit my job, and now I might be forced to work at an owl shop.  Yeah, I'm perfect." 

Oliver choked on his tea.  He started coughing.  I patted him on the back.  "What?" He said when he finally recovered.  "You quit your job?" 

"Yes." I said slowly, trying to approach the subject delicately.  "I was being sexual harassed by my boss." 

Oliver started look pissed off.  Sort of like the time when Slytherin cancelled their match in seventh year two days before the match, so we had to play Hufflepuff.  That was the first match Harry lost.  "Look Ollie," I said in a offhand voice, using his stupid nickname I had given him in first year to annoy him.  "It's no big deal.  I'm a big girl!  I can take care of myself.  He's a stupid wimp anyways, you could've pushed him over with a stick." 

Oliver shook his head.  "It's not that, Kates." He said.  "Look at this place!  How are you going to eat without any money?" 

I shrugged.  I didn't want him to go all panicky on me.  I panic well enough myself.  "I'll get by somehow, Oliver." 

Oliver looked adamant.  "Look, Kates, I'll pull some strings at the Ministry to get you a job, okay?" Oliver looked deep into my eyes, pleading.  

Damn him!  He knew me too well.  Every time at Hogwarts, when he wanted something from me, he's just adopt this sad hurt puppy look.  That was the only way you would find me outside at five in the morning playing on the Quidditch pitch.  I'm not saying I wasn't dedicated to Quidditch, but five in the morning!!  

I sighed.  "Fine, Oliver.  But I'm still going to look for a job of my own, so don't go on a crusade to get me one alright?" 

He nodded, grinning.  "Well, I've got to get back to practice.  I just wanted to see how you were doing."  He smiled a brilliant I'm-Oliver-Wood-I-Can-Make-Grown-Woman-Faint-At-My-Feet smile.  "We're playing the Ballycastle Bats on Wednesday." He said, putting on his jacket and lifted himself out of the chair.  "Wish me luck." 

"Break a leg." I said, sipping on my tea, feeling the honey slip over my taste buds. 

Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes, but laughing all the same.  "Knowing my luck, I probably will." He smiled once again.  "See you Kates." And he Apparated out of my flat. 

I smacked my head against the table several times, pain coarsing through my head, reminding me to make a Hangover-Cure plus a Headache-Cure.  Why, why, WHY did I get drunk and sleep with him???

  



	4. New Job, New Friends

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Four:  New Job, New Friends

I woke up the next morning by an owl pecking at my nose.  "Ow, ow, ow, I'm up, I'm up!" I said, flapping my arms at the creatures.  "What do you want?" I asked curtly.  I saw it was the Daily Prophet owl, holding it's leg out so I could pay it.  "Ok, hold up." I went to go look for my purse so I could pay it its five Knuts.  

It took some doing, because my purse decided to hide in the closet from me, behind a coat.  The owl gave me a very annoyed look after I gave it the money and flew out the open window.  "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I muttered under my breath.  I grabbed the paper and went to go sit at the kitchen table in the vain quest of finding a job.  

I was still trying desperately an hour later.  I still hadn't brushed my hair, or taken a shower, so I was feeling really grimy.  All the jobs were lousy, and I wasn't really feeling up for charming chocolate frogs for hours on end.  I stood up and yawned, telling myself to take a shower, and see if I could beg Alicia for a job at her father's accounting firm when she got back from her honeymoon.  Muggle job or not, it paid the bills. 

I didn't even realize there was an Great Horned owl at my window until it hooted loudly at me.  "Whoa!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and stubbling.  I looked at it.  It didn't look familiar, so it couldn't be Alicia's owl, Rhiannon.  "Hey there." I cooed at it.  

It hooted rather loudly at me.  It flew up towards the ceiling, and dropped a letter on my head.  It flew out the window screeching.  

"Yeah, see if I give you any treats." I muttered under my breath as I opened the letter.  I gasped at its contents.

Dear Ms. Katherine Bell,   
            It has come to our attention that you are a qualified witcht to work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  Mr. Oliver Wood has made several recommendations on your behalf, and we are willing to give you a trial job.  Be warned, this is a trial job only, and you will not receive the traditional pay given to regular employees.  If your work is up to our standards , then you will have the option of staying at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  If you are interested in our offer, please show up at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at nine-thirty Monday morning.  

                        Sincerely,   
                        Keven Formere  
                        Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Pull some strings my arse!  I stared at the letter with utmost amazement.  Oliver must have twisted and broken arms to get me even a chance at Magical Law Enforcement!!  I had applied for a job there months ago, and they had rejected me, saying I didn't have the qualifications.  I squealed and jumped around the kitchen, laughing my head off and singing random songs.  

I re-read the letter several times, shaking.  I couldn't believe it!!  Katie Bell, Ministry official!  Okay, so I wasn't a Ministry official yet...but it still sounded good!  My phone rang.  I picked up and I was grinning so hard I was half afraid my jaw muscles would cramp up.  "Hello?" I asked. 

"Hey Kates." Oliver's deep voice came over the phone lines.  

"Oliver!" I exclaimed.  "I told you not to go on a crusade for me!"  I was laughing at the same time I was scolding him. 

Oliver chuckled.  "Judging by your obvious amusement, you're glad aren't you?" 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, nearly gushing over the phone in the cradle of my neck.  Both of my hands clutched at the letter, half-afraid that it would dissolve out of existence.  Tears coursed down my face in watery excitement.  "This is more than my wildest dreams.  I didn't expect that I'd get into the Ministry until years from now."

Oliver sounded amused.  "Are you alright Katie?" 

"Yeah, I'm so happy, thank you Oliver!" I said, blubbering.  "What did you do?" 

I could actually hear him smiling over the phone.  "Let's just say, being a famous Quidditch player helps when so many teenage girls are in love with me." 

I was confused by his cryptic answer.  "Sorry Katie, but I'm using a Muggle pay phone, and it's telling me that I have to pay for more minutes, and I don't have the money." 

"Thank you so much Oliver, I can't think of any way to repay you."

"How 'bout dinner?" 

"What?" I asked, taken aback.  

"I'm asking you to dinner." He said.  "Just hurry with the answer, I'm running out of time." 

"Yes!" I blurted out.  

"Owl me..." I heard before the line cut off.  

I looked at the phone as if it had a life of its own.  That was odd...to say the very least, and knowing myself (which I hope I do...) I could say a lot more.

*+*

Monday morning, I woke up at around six.  I showered, washing my hair several times, making it smell lemony fresh.  I put on a pair of light blue jeans and a white long-sleeve blouse and my suede boots. (I love boots, even if I am tall.)  I tied my hair back in a bun at the base of my neck.  I applied minimal make-up, since I believe that people that cake their face with make-up to disguise their features are insecure.  

I didn't trust my stomach enough to eat anything, so a piece of toast was the only thing that made it past my taste buds, besides a cup of tea.  I don't like coffee.  I never liked the taste, unlike Alicia.  That's one of our few (very few) differences.  She loves the 'buzz' it gives her.  I told her that's the caffeine, and she could get it from Coca-Cola.  She just rolled her eyes at me and sighed.  So I ended up pacing for two hours until nine-fifteen when I couldn't stand it any longer, so I Apparated to the front doors of the Ministry of Magic.  

It was a huge building.  I mean massive.  It stretched for several stories into the sky, and I marveled how Muggles couldn't see it.  Its white marble walls reminded me of Gringotts bank.  I took a deep breath and walked in.  

It was filled to the brim with witches and wizards, hustling and bustling everywhere.  My eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets as I stared.  There were robes of different colors and designs, and people Apparating with a pop, inside and out of the building.  A woman at a desk was talking to someone else's head in the fire.  "Yes, Mr. Nalester will be out of the office today." She said calmly.  Her silver-gray hair was up in a ponytail, and she didn't look any older than thirty.  She sighed, and turned to look at me as I walked up to her.  

"Hi, what can I do for you honey?" She asked.  She was chewing on a large piece of gum, and had a bright smile on her face.  But it wasn't fake, surprisingly.  She seemed to genially want to be there.  

"Hi, I'm looking for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" I asked timidly.  I felt small in the big world of Ministry members, my silly daydream of 'Katie Bell: Ministry Official' gone into the distance.  And running faster each second.

She grinned at my tiny voice.  "You must be Katherine Bell.  Kevin told me that you'd be in today.  Your guide should be...oh there she is!  Mya!" 

I turned around to see a average sized woman coming towards us.  She was wearing a dark purple robes, and her dark brown wavy hair back in a French Braid.  It was a darker color than my hair, almost like a polished wood color.  Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing rather hard. "Hey Erica." She said brightly to the woman at the desk.  "How was your date last night?" 

Erica made a face.  "Idiot Muggle.  Tried to get to second base on the first date.  Got a burned hand and modified memory." Erica and the dark-haired woman laughed.  

The dark-haired woman turned to me.  "You must be Katherine." She stuck her hand out to shake mine.  

I did so, firmly.  "It's Katie." I said, feeling more at ease.  

She smiled.  "Katie then, I'm Hermione Granger." She said, gesturing for me to follow her.  "Everyone calls me Mya though." 

Realization dawned on me.  "You're Harry Potter's friend!" I exclaimed.  I remembered her from years ago, at the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, when it was pouring buckets of rain, and she had charmed Harry's glasses to repel water.  The really smart third year that was able to ace everything.  

"Yeah, that's me." Hermione said, giving a small smile, and ducking her head.  I could see the pink tinge cross her features.  "I'm supposed to take you to Kevin's office.  Come on, this way." She said, showing me to the stairs.  As we walked up we continued to talk.  

"Kevin?" 

"Oh, that's Mr. Fogmere." Hermione said.  "He insists on a first name basis in our office.  He wanted to see you." 

"Okay." I said slowly.  "So what do you do here?"

"Oh, I'm a Junior Obliviator for Magical mishaps.  I don't get much work, but that'll change once I get a promotion." Hermione said.  "Shouldn't be long.  I would've gotten a promotion long ago, but since I'm so young they just have to make sure people don't get angry at me for rising through the ranks too fast." 

It became to hard to talk after climbing all those stairs.  I was losing my breath really fast.  I probably didn't need to go the gym after this every day.

"Here's his office." Hermione said as we reached a landing on the seventh floor.  She pointed to a red door that said boldly "Kevin Formere".  I hesitated.  Hermione giggled.  "Don't worry, he doesn't bite.  He'll bark on occasion, but usually to someone that's being an idiot." 

I smiled, too nervous to laugh.  

I knocked, wondering why my legs felt like someone had transfigured my legs to water.  I wondered if Hermione did is as a prank, but she didn't seem the type.  Now if Fred was here...

"Come in." A deep voice thundered through the door.  

I turned the golden knob and pushed the heavy thing open.  I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what I expected.  It was large and welcoming.  There was a wide mahogany desk in the middle of the room, facing the door, with it's back to the window.  The window took up the entire wall, showing London's streets.  The sky was a beautiful baby blue with clouds that looked so fluffy and still that they didn't look like they were really there, only painted onto the sky.  I could see some tall maple trees swaying slightly in the breeze, and cluster of birds could be heard chirping their little lungs out from the open pane of window.

The walls of the office were a sea green foam color.  I never thought I'd see an office that color. The floor was a shaggy rug in a dark forest green color which offset the walls nicely.  There was a friendly fire crackling on one side of the office.  There were awards all over the walls, along with pictures of Mr. Fogmere's family.  It looked like he had a large one.  Mr. Fogmere...or Kevin was sitting at the desk, writing something on a form.  He looked up when I walked in.  "Ah, Katherine." He said, smiling and getting up from the leather chair.  I swallowed the comment about killing poor defenseless animals for the sake of a nice chair.  

"Hello Mr. Fogmere." I said stiffly.  I wasn't really comfortable calling him Kevin.  He looked thirty years my senior.  He was overweight, but had a pleasant composure.  His dark black hair was streaked with gray, and his honey eyes blazed with vigor.  His eyes were protected by silver oval glasses.  He was wearing a tie and dress shirt, but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his jacket was thrown over one of the two wooden chairs in front of his messed up desk.  It was overflowing with papers.  

"Please, call me Kevin.  Mr. Fogmere makes me feel old." He said, shaking my hand warmly.  He seemed more like a father than a boss.  "Do you have a nickname?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.  I decided to forgive him for killing a poor cow for his chair as long as I got a job.  

"Yes, people call me Katie." I said.  I sat down at the very edge of the chair, feeling awfully nervous.  

Kevin laughed.  "You look like a rabbit that's about to be shot.  Breathe." 

I smiled, feeling the tension ease slightly.  

Kevin searched through the massive piles of papers on his desk.  I had a very strong urge to clean it, but I fought it.  I can't stand a big mess like that.  Angelina and Alicia used to tease me of my compulsive cleanliness at Hogwarts.  On occasion when the dormitory got to messy and cluttered, I'd clean it.  Angelina and Alicia would comment in fake high voices about the "Clean Fairy" that so mysteriously cleaned their room.  I got Fred and George to help me give them purple spots and large bulbous noses for school the next day.

"Oliver has said some fine things about you Katie." Kevin said, finding a large pack of papers and looking through them.  "I've decided to put you on the Junior Task Division.  You'll answer to any major Magical catastrophes, explosions and such.  If you find it to your liking, you can stay.  If you wish to be transferred to a different sub-department, owl me or my secretary."  He looked at me sternly over his glasses.  "Let me tell you Katie.  I'm fair, and I pushed for having a very casual work environment because I believe if an employee lives in fear of his or her employer, then work goes down.  But I find that people take advantage of that, they will suffer grave consequences.  You work hard, you get paid.  You lag behind or are disrespectful, it's possible you can get fired.  I run a tight ship, but I am fair." 

I nodded.  I think I would like working here. 

Kevin nodded as well.  He lifted his mass out of his chair and pulled some powder out of his robes.  He threw it into the fire, making it turn green.  "Ron, I want to see you now!" He yelled into.  

I gasped as it made a whoshing sound and a tall redhead stepped out with a winning smile.  "Hey Kev." He said brightly.  He dusted the ash and soot out of his hair and off his robes.  "You rang?" 

I recognized him as Fred and George's littlest brother, Ron.  "Yes I did." Kevin said.  "I want you to show Katie here the ropes.  She's new here." 

"No problem." Ron said with a reassuring grin at me, as if he knew that my insides were in knots.  "Come on then!" He held out his hand and I took it.  I caught sight of a picture on Kevin's desk.  It was a pretty teenage girl with blonde hair.  

"Whose that?" I asked before I could stop myself. 

Kevin smiled proudly.  "My eldest, Kristy.  She's sixteen, a sixth year at Hogwarts.  Major crush on your friend Oliver." 

The reality of Oliver's statement, "Let's just say, being a famous Quidditch player helps when so many teenage girls are in love with me." finally caught up with me as Ron dragged me into the enchanted fire and we were transported to Magical Catastrophes Division. 


	5. Lunch with the Ladies

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Five:  Lunch with the Ladies

"Ever since You-Know-Who's downfall, Magical Catastrophes have been rare." Ron said, showing me down the white hallway, enclosed by several people working on paperwork in semi-cubicles.  The kind that only go up half-way.  Everyone seemed very friendly.  They waved and said hello to Ron and gave me a friendly smile.  "If anything does happen." He said, coming up on a large map of the United Kingdom.  "Anything with a larger magical output of a normal spell, which is usually only 5 KJules, then we're alerted by flashing on this map." He lightly rested a finger on the map to make his point.  "Everyone in this department is assigned an area of England.  You'll be partnered with someone until you become a full Ministry official." He gave me the traditional Weasley smile.  "I'm still a junior, so it might take a while." 

I gave him a smile back.  "What do you guys do when there isn't a Magical Catastrophe?" I asked him.  

"We work out." Ron said, flexing his bicep.  I laughed.  "We've got a personal gym on the second floor.  You must have smelled the sweat coming up the stairs."  I shook my head, I probably was so nervous I didn't even notice it.  "We fill out paper work, which I can tell you, gives you writer's cramp a lot." 

I decided that I liked Ron.  He was going to be fun working with.  "Well this is my cubicle, and yours is right next to mine according to Kev." 

I felt relieved that no one seemed like Vince here.  I wondered if he had gotten desperate enough to ask Jerry to suck his...

"Hello!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of my face. "You in this galaxy?" 

"You shouldn't interupt them when they're in a different galaxy.  Rather rude, don't you think?"  A voice said behind me.  A smallish girl of twenty smiled at me.  She was up to my eyes in height, but seemed to have the personality Alicia.  Her light sea green eyes twinkled playfully at me. She had dishwater blonde hair that was in two low pigtails, strands escaping from them.  "Hi, I'm Susan Bones." She said, sticking out her hand.  "Welcome to Magical Catastrophe Division." 

I shook her hand.  "Thanks.  It's good to be here." 

"Where did you work before?" Susan inquired, crossing her arms over a dark blue tank top.  She was wearing black shorts and tan hiking boots, which I found odd.  But then again, probably in the most critical situations, they had to fight, and needed to be in good fighting clothes.  She had a robe on, but it didn't have any sleeves.  I recognized the style from McKenzie Robe Fashions

"I worked at the Magical Theory Corps." I said.  "Is that robe from McKenzie Robe Fashions?" 

"Magical Theory Corps?" She asked in amazement.  "Is that worm Morningside still there?  Oh, yeah, it's from McKenzie's.  Don't you love it? They're so comfortable." 

"Yeah, he's still there, he's the reason I quit.  I do love it.  Did they open a shop in London or Hogsmeade?" 

"Hogsmeade.  Does he still try and get favors from his female employees?" 

"Yes!" 

Ron looked between the two of us as our rapid fire conversations went on as if he was watching a badminton match.  "How in Dumbledore's woolen socks do you have two conversations at a time?" He asked, looking poorly bewildered, throwing his arms in the air.  

Susan sighed, and clasped a hand on Ron's shoulder, and looked skyward.  "I'd tell you Ron, but..." 

"But what?" Ron asked, looking curiously at her.  

"It's a girl thing and guys can't really wrap their heads around it." Susan said smiling.  "It's been like that since...like the caveman days.  The Cavewoman picked the caves don't yah know!" 

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal!"  Ron said.  "Don't forget that I helped you get this job!" 

"I'm a little more in dept to the female race than I am to you Ron!" Susan said, laughing, a broad grin taking over her profile.  "I'm one of them." 

"Could've fooled me." 

"That's it!" Susan jumped on Ron, getting him in a headlock and giving him a fierce noogie.  

"Have mercy, have mercy!" Ron said loudly.  Susan let go.  For a small girl, she had guts.  They shook hands and turned back to me at the same time, which made them look like they planned it.  

"Is this...how work is mostly with you guys?" I asked, looking between the two of them, looking really confused.  

They gave each other a look.  "Most of the time." They said together.  

I just had to laugh.  They looked like two comedians on the TV.  

"Hey Susan, why don't you show Katie where the gym is, so she can start her training tomorrow with Darryl?" Ron asked.  "I have to work on the paperwork for that accidental wand blow up." He shook his head.  "That is why you keep kids away from wands.  This close to hitting a gas station." He held his fingers barely a centimeter apart.  

I grimaced.  That would have been ugly indeed!

*+*

We walked down the stairs, comparing Hogwarts experiences when I saw Hermione again.  "Hey Mya." I said.  

"Oh hey." She said breathlessly.  "Katie, I wanted to ask you, do want to job me, Erica and Ginny for lunch?" She looked over at Susan.  Susan held her hands up.  

"Sorry, I'm booked.  I've got work up to my chin, and I'm working through lunch and owl-ordering some pizza." 

Hermione smiled.  "So?" She asked.  

"I'd love to!" I said.  I felt right at home here.  There were so many friendly people.  

That's where my luck ended.  

Susan and I walked into the gym, and I was amazed.  It was huge!!  There were machines to work at, and there were boxing rings and magical boxes (where you go in and fight off fake wizards with your skills and wands.  Think Muggle Virtual Reality Games.) There were punching bags and martial art mats.  But my view was suddenly obscured by a Barbie-doll looking woman.  She was perfect in proportion and had blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her ice blue eyes stared at me like chunks of an iceberg.  

"So I see they're letting anyone in these days." She said.  I recognized her.  Cassidy Jones.  She had been a two years above me at Hogwarts, with the attitude of Death.  Anyone that didn't like her, died.  She and I had a few scuffles in the hollowed halls of Hogwarts.  Namely, I won, she ended up with a broken nail and an intense hatred for me.  She was wearing a hot neon pink exercise shirt with a purple heart on it, and black spandex shorts.  It didn't look like she did any working out, only went there to make the guys drool.

"Look what the dogs dragged in." Susan said behind me.  She obviously did not like Cassidy.  I didn't blame her one iota.

"Bite me Bones." Cassidy said snippily.  Nasal voice, eeeew!!  Sounds like nails on a chalkboard!

"Time and place Jones." Susan said. 

Cassidy gave Susan a dirty look.  She then stuck her nose up in the air and left.  

"Barbie-Doll bitch." I muttered under my breath.  

"Don't waste your time on her." Susan said.  "She's not worth your breath." 

I sighed, still feeling tense.  I really hate people that think they're better just because of blood or family.  Cassidy had called me a Mudblood more times than I could count, even though I'm a half-blood.  That doesn't matter to her.  Pureblood my arse.  I know Muggle children that have better manners than her.  

*+*

Susan introduced me to Darryl, gorgeous African Wizard with a deep resounding voice.  He was teaching at an aerobics class, so he couldn't talk long, but he was very friendly.  He told me that he was free the next day at two to teach me the basics for an hour and a half.  I agreed and shook on it.  Susan showed me around, told me where to get the gear I needed (like my beeper for when a Magical mishap happened in my quadrant), and where to research spells.  It lasted nearly two hours, and my feet really hurt after all that walking around.  I asked why we had to go up the god-forsaken stairs, Susan explained that the walls, like the Hogwarts grounds, where Apparation-Proof, so no terrorists could Apparate in and out really fast leaving us with a bomb or something of the like, so we're stuck walking up and down stairs.  Heck, after two weeks here, I could have the most amazing calf muscles ever!

Hermione met me at my office space on the seventh floor.  She smiled at me.  "Ready to go?" 

I grinned.  "Sure.  Where are we going?" 

"I thought we'd head to the Maricola, that new restaurant on Miller Avenue.  Harry says it's good." Hermione said.  "Ginny's gonna meet us there.  She had a story to work on.  She might be late." 

"Story?"  

"Oh, she works for the Daily Prophet." Hermione said, as we started to walk down the stairs.  "She's working her first cover story, and she's really excited." 

I was amazed.  I remembered that Ginny was five years younger than me, and was just out of Hogwarts and she was already working for the Daily Prophet.  When I was seventeen, I had lived with my father, a magical Metal-Charmer for a year before starting work as a Muggle waitress, and did that for a couple years and then when onto Magical Theory Corps.  I was amazed at their talent and skill, and embarrassed of mine own stupidity not to dive right into work after Hogwarts.  

We continued talking and chatting about past jobs and various other things that popped into our minds as we walked down the stairs to meet up with Erica, the desk woman.  "I really think that we should go to Maricola." Hermione said.  "Harry said he and Ginny had a fantastic..." 

"Honey, that's the perfect reason not to go there." Erica said.  "Because you know Gin.  I love the girl to death, but she'll ramble on and on about what she ordered for the date, and which waiter had the cutest butt, and so on and so forth.  I say let's go to Jenson's Diner, you know ,that old restaurant on 4th street?  I went there last week, and it seemed alright." 

"You know," I piped up, feeling a itty bitty self-conscious, but piping up nonetheless.  "There's a wonderful little cafe in the corner of Winston and 10th.  It's called the Sunnyside Cafe, and it's a great place for lunch." 

Hermione and Erica both looked at me, and I felt like I was being undressed by their eyes.  Oliver can do that fine by himself... The idiotic thought entered my mind before I could stop it.  Get out! Argh!  The images it brought were painful.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.  "Here, let me just tell Ginny of our plans, ok?" Hermione whipped out a cellular phone and began dialing.  "Ginny?  It's Mya..." She began, before going off to talk with her right hand pressed against her ear so that she could hear over the roar of the witches and wizards in the lobby.  

Erica and I looked at each other for about ten seconds before Hermione came back.  "Ok," She said breathlessly.  "She's going to meet us there in about fifteen minutes."

We pushed our way through the crowd and to the front door.  About ten minutes later, we were in front of the Sunnyside Cafe.  It was a quaint little establishment with several booths outside, which we opted for since it was a beautiful day outside.  

We made our selection and were chatting about random subjects when Ginny showed up.  Even though I had only seen her days ago, at her brother's wedding (she had been a bridesmaid with me) she seemed taller.  She had been granted the Weasley flaming red hair, and was extremely tall like her brother.  She almost rivaled me in height.  "Heeey!" she exclaimed, Hermione stood up and hugged her.  

"How was the interview?" Hermione asked when we all sat down and Ginny had ordered a diet Coke to drink.

Ginny made a face.  "Urk, don't ask for another week and I'll tell you." 

Erica smiled.  "I told  you not to go interview a vampire."

Ginny shook her head, her fiery locks bouncing all over the place.  She had kept her hair short, but it was long enough to pull into a ponytail.  She was wearing a dark purple skirt and white peasant blouse.  "I needed to get a vampire's opinion on the Vampirism Laws that they're going to pass.  They're planning to force Vampires to register with Magical Law Enforcement..."

"Oh, god!" Hermione said, choking on her drink, and I was half-afraid I was going to have to give her the Heimlich Maneuver.  "I forgot my manners, Ginny, you remember Katie Bell?  I told you she was going to join us." She gestured to me, while she attempted damage control on her shirt for 

Why did I feel like I was going to throw up??

"Um, hey." I said. 

"Oh hey Katie," Ginny said, giving me a grin. " How are you?" 

I smiled.  "I'm fine, thanks." 

Ginny grinned at me for a second, and then turned to Erica.  "So, Erica, date last night, spill." 

Erica winced.  "Not much to tell.  He thought I was an easy lay, I thought he looked better in pain." 

We all laughed.  "How 'bout you Katie?" Hermione asked.  "Any romantic interests?" 

They all looked at me.  "Not really..." I said slowly.  

Erica nearly jumped out her seat.  "Oh, I know a guy in the Misuse of Magic's office that..." 

"Erm, Erica..." Hermione said slowly.  "Don't you remember that last time you tried to set someone up?" 

Erica sulked.  "Yes." 

"What happened?" 

"I got landed with you in a Muggle police station." 

"And that's when you promised never to hook anyone up, ever again." 

"I hate you for your memory." 

"I know." 

I laughed at the sullen look on Erica's face.  Ginny looked seriously at me.  "What do you mean not really?  I don't remember you having a date at George's wedding." 

Damn her for knowing about that.  

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, dismissing it.  I was not about to tell three women I barely knew that I had sex with Oliver Wood, Quidditch player extraordinaire.  And while I'm on the subject of Ollie, WHY does he keep popping up in my mind at the worst times??

Ginny looked at me with a quizzical face for about five seconds before turning back to everyone and continued talking.

Great, I still have to owl Oliver for that dinner...


	6. Dinner with a Quidditch Player

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Six:  Dinner with the Quidditch Player

A week went by smoothly. 

I was pleasantly surprised at the workout Darryl gave me.  Ok, pleasant wasn't the word to use.  Let's just say that he's cruel and unusual.  I couldn't sit on my butt the next day because it was so sore.  Jeez, I only have to work at this place for another month and I'll be in the best shape, since...well...Oliver's killer workout in seventh year when we won the Quidditch Cup.

Ginny, Erica, Hermione, myself and occasionally Susan went out to lunch every day.  It was fun to compare tabs on what was happening in the Ministry and what Ginny was up to at the Daily Prophet.  

I wrote back to Oliver telling him that I'd have dinner with him on Friday night.  It just so happened that Ginny was at my cubicle, waiting for me to organize a file before leaving for lunch when Oliver's owl, Elmo, found me.  (Does ask me, but he likes Sesame Street...He fell in love with it in Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts.  Poor deprived Pureblood...)  Ginny managed to drag the information out of me, though I still have no idea how she did it.  I think that they take mind-controlling classes when training to be reporters.  How else do they find out the stuff they do?

That is the reason I have three really excited women at my flat trying to help me find what to wear for my so-called 'date'.

I was sitting on my bed, the one with the red flowers on the bedspread, watching , Ginny, Erica and Hermione dig through my clothes.  (Susan had a hot date herself tonight, or I'd have four women here.)  It's rather amusing.  "Hey!" I said loudly, standing up.  They all looked at me.  Susan was holding a long sleeved light blue shirt, while Hermione was holding a skirt that looked like it had come out of the Brady Bunch.  Erica on the other hand was holding a tube top, which I was pretty sure, wasn't mine.  "I don't need help here, guys, it's just Oliver..." 

"Honey?" Ginny came up to me and touched my cheek.  "It's Oliver.  Oliver Wood?  He's England's most eligible bachelor, and he's taking you to dinner!  You need to look perfect!" 

England's most eligible bachelor.  Doesn't that sound just a itty-bit familiar?

"That's it Gin." I said.  "It's just dinner, it's not like he's going to get down on one knee and propose to me tonight!" 

"You never know." Erica said, wiggling her eyebrows.  "Men are so unpredictable." 

"I thought women were unpredictable." I muttered under my breath.  Ginny smacked me upside the head lightly.  I feigned being hurt.  "Owww..." I whined, rubbing my head.

"Oh you big baby." 

I know.  I thought

"Here, try this on." Erica said, shoving the tube top at me.  

"Erica, that isn't even mine!  I would never own something like that.  Mind you it's early spring.  I'd freeze." I said rationally.

"You'd have Oliver there to warm you up." Erica giggled, tucking a strand of silver-gray hair behind her ear.  She had told me earlier this week that she was only 29, but she had dyed her hair since she didn't want to end up like her mother, complaining every time she found a gray hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and held out the skirt.  "I think this would be wonderful."

I made a face.  "Mya, as much as I love you, I will not wear that.  I'll look like Mrs. Cleaver from Leave it to Beaver." 

Ginny sighed exasperated.  She went over to my closet and rooted through it.  "Where are you guys going to do tonight?" 

"We were going to do for dinner then go dancing." I smiled.  The dancing had been my idea.  I didn't want to get too dressed up and have to primp for a very long amount of time, but given the three women I was with, it's taking longer than expected...

"Ok, then you'll need some classy, but casual." Ginny said, looking a little more.

"Nice oxymoron Ginny." Erica muttered.

Ginny glared.  A few seconds later she pulled out a skirt that I had bought years ago.  It was a jeans skirt and it went half-way down my thighs, so that it wasn't preppy Hogwarts style-down-to-the-knees, but it wasn't exactly what you would find on a prostitute either.  It was light blue instead of the dark kind of jeans (which I totally hate by the way).  I had totally forgot I had it buried in the black hole I call my closet.  

"Ooooh!" Erica squealed.  "Perfect!  Here, I found this..." She held up a light purple tank top.  "earlier." 

"Honey..." I said.  "I'll freeze!  It's bloody cold out!" 

"Here!" Hermione tossed me my jean jacket.  My eyes widened at the sight of it.  I wondered if I dare wear the jacket I was wearing when I...well...was drunk with Oliver...

"It's perfect." Hermione said logically.  "You'll look great, come on." 

I turned away and gave a pained look to my mirror.  

"Oh, they're right dear." It said to me.  "Have a little fun!"

"Who asked you?" I muttered.

*+*

"Katie, are you ok?" Oliver asked me.  I was nervously folding, unfolding and re-folding my napkin to keep my hands busy.  I'd be biting my nails, but Ginny managed to dunk my fingers in vinegar and so they taste nasty if I pull them in my mouth.  Damn her.

"Um...yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving a nervous chuckle.  

Oliver looked at me over his menu, the darkness of his eyes pulling me in.  "Katie.  I watched you eat for seven years in a row.  The only time you even bothered with a napkin was when there was either a test in Potions or it was the day after a Truth or Dare game and you were forced to proclaim your undying love for Marcus Flint." 

I scowled at him.  Bring up ancient history why don't you?  I thought.  "I guess, I'm a little nervous." I admitted slowly.  

Oliver grinned at me.  "Do you want another napkin?  I think you wore that one out." 

I made a face.  I'm such a child.  Oliver's face grew serious.  "What's up Kates?" He asked.  

I took a shuddering breath.  "Doesn't this seem awkward?" I said hurriedly.  "I mean...usually you sleep together after you've been dating for a while...and here we are." 

Oliver gave me a shaky smile.  He took my hand in his.  "Here, how 'bout this?  We never had sex.  I didn't see you drunk.  We're here as friends, catching up." 

I smiled at him.  He knows me too well.  "I hate you for being so perfect." I said to him.

He shrugs, a grin dawning on his handsome face.  "I try." He says with a pleasing grin.  

We spent the duration of the evening discussing Quidditch.  (Really, if someone expected it to be different, well...they don't know Oliver.  He can relate ANYTHING to Quidditch.) I got the most wonderful Caesar Salad in the world.  For a guy, Oliver had good taste in restaurants.  He ordered spaghetti with meatballs.  This time I couldn't refrain from stating my opinions of meat.  Heey! I'm an outspoken person!  Forgive me.

Any guy could survive my lecture on meat, is a special person.  Oliver took it in good stride surprisingly.  I half-expected him to come out fighting.  I guess that's the Quidditch side of him that he tries so desperately to hide.

We walked outside and I shivered.  "Cold?" Oliver said.  He didn't even wait for me to answer and he put an arm around me.  

I looked at the sky, and I could just imagine Erica's face saying "I told you so." 

"Shut up." I muttered.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." 

We walked along the streets of London, talking and joking.  We came upon a club called "The Oasis." It had been one of my favorites in my waitress days and I had come here nearly every night with friends.  "Come on!" I told Oliver, pulling on his hand.  I looked at him.  "Hey Ollie, what's wrong?" I asked, looking bewildered at him.

"I don't dance well..." Oliver said slowly but deliberately.  

I stared at him.  "Well then." I said.  "Then you'll have to learn, won't you?" I gave him a grin that could have resembled an imp and dragged him into the club.  

Music blared out of the speakers.  It nearly blows you backwards if you're not used to it.  Oliver was almost out of England when her heard it.  "Damn!" He yelled into my ear, and I still barley heard him.  "How do you stand it?" 

"Years and years of practice!" I responded.  "Come on!" I dragged him into the throngs of people dancing.  

"Ok, just first, relax!" I said to him.  "99% of dancing is pure natural."

"What's the other 1%?" 

"Talent." 

Oliver rolled his eyes.  

Oliver wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't dance.  I tried not to laugh as he tried so hard to do what I told him.  He needed to loosen up, the dang perfectionist!  I could have sworn I heard him muttering "hips loose...relax...be natural...." but it could have been the music.  

But finally by the end, he had finally gotten the hang of it.  He had some creases that needed to be ironed over, but hey, I can't complain.  I laughed at Oliver more than I had ever dreamed at Hogwarts.  He's gonna find some way to pay me back, I know it.  A slow song came over the speakers.  It was the first slow song this evening.  They rarely have them in here, but they do it occasionally.  Oliver's eyes widened.  I nodded to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist.

I wake up in the morning  
I put my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
Life is like a game sometimes

Oliver swayed unnaturally to the beat.  I smiled and stopped for a second.  Then I mouthed, 'RELAX!' and he smiled.  I wrapped my arms a little closer on his neck, liking the feeling of him close to me.  I felt the music slip through my body, the song reminding me of my life, how I felt around Oliver...

Then you came around me  
The walls just disapear  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
You make me trust...

I felt Oliver's heartbeat as I put my head on his shoulder.  It was slow and steady, almost in time to the music.  His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist.  I was sunk so deep into the song and the music.  

Cuz I never felt like this before!  
I'm naked, around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked, around you  
And it feels so right

yeah-yeah

There were several couples on the floor, swaying every so slightly.  Why in God's name do they call it slow dancing?  Seriously, no one dances slow...it's more like sway-back and forth to make them think you're dancing while you stand extremely close to someone you like.  Ok, so slow dance it shorter.  But mine's better, you have to admit.  Oliver was still slightly tense, and I punched him in the arm lightly.  He looked at me with the puppy eyes, but I mouthed 'RELAX' again just to make my point.  

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin!

I never felt this before!  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right!

Why did Oliver have to smell so good?  I don't understand the smell of pine and oranges that are filling my nostrils.  The song was getting me.  I convinced myself.  It reminded me so much of what was happening.  I wanted to smack myself on the head several times, but I didn't want to break the fragile moment that was stretching for eternity...

I'm naked...does it show?

I'm so naked around you   
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through!!

I'm so naked around you...  
And I can't hide...  
You're gonna see right through...

baby...

The song faded away, and I really didn't want to pull away from Oliver, because he felt so nice and comfortable.  And yet I did.  I looked into the deep pools of brown in his eyes as another song came on.  I couldn't see Oliver, just his dark brown eyes.  They came closer and closer, until they became too blurry to see, so I closed my eyes.  I felt his soft lips press gently against mine.  Gently, he moved his lips, slowly, rubbing mine.  I responded by kissing back.  Suddenly I realized what I was doing.  I pulled back.  Oliver looked at me, confused.  "What?" How I heard his whisper over all that music, I'll never know.  

I took a couple steps backwards, feeling vaguely panicked.  Then I turned and ran.  I ran out of the club and stopped, breathing heavily.  I sat down on the curb, not noticing the couple snogging on a bench.  I put my hands on my face and then through my hair.  What did I just do?  I thought to myself.  

"Katie." I heard him behind me.  He sat down next to me.  "Katie, what's wrong?" 

I felt a tear slip down my face.  "Why are you doing this?"  I asked tearfully, looking at him.  "Are you just doing this because you feel sorry for me?  Because of 'poor Katie', hasn't gotten a date in four years?  If you are, I don't need sympathy." I felt another tear and then another slip down my face.

"Oh, Kates..." Oliver breathed.  He whipped the tears away with his thumb and held my chin in his hands, making me look at him.  "Don't ever think that.  I would never do that.  If I was giving you sympathy, I'd send a card." 

I gave a short laugh.  I looked at him.  He looked right back at me.  "Katie, you have no idea how much you mean to me.  We were friends for seven years, and to have this chance to see you again, it's amazing.  It's like I have a second chance." He touched a hand to my cheek.  I closed my eyes.  "I'd never do something like that." I opened my eyes and looked into his.  

He leaned in and kissed me again.  He was gentle and didn't try to shove his tongue down my throat like some guys I had dated.  It was actually quite nice.  Ok yeah, get over it already. It pure and simple, and my heart was racing the entire time. 

We walked back to my flat in silence, our hands entwined around each others.  When we reached my doorstep, Oliver gave me short and sweet kiss.  

"So, do you want to go to dinner again?" 

Really!  Does he need to ask?


	7. Surprises Come in Bundles

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Seven:  Surprises Come in Bundles

I woke up early in the morning in early June with a groan.  I told Ginny that we shouldn't have gotten take-out seafood last night!!  I thought, feeling my stomach turning.  I had pasta with clam sauce, and I had felt my stomach cringe as the food hit it.  Note to self, never listen to Ginny ever again except for the latest gossip.  Oh, and fashion tips, but other than that, no food suggestions. 

But then again, I was really stupid to think I was immune to food poisoning...

I nearly rolled out of my bed, feeling nauseated.  I swayed, feeling dizzy.  "Oh, no..." I muttered and I ran to the bathroom, and without a second to spare, I spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet.  I spat once, feeling my throat burn because of the bile.  "Urgh..." I said.  I wrinkled my nose.  "Urk...that smells nasty..." I stood up and flushed the toilet. 

I stood at the sink, staring at myself.  "Ok, I look like an Orc..."

Not entirely true, but it was certainly close enough.  My hair was a mess, and my eyes were red and puffy from staying up late last night finishing a case on a misfiring wand during a duel.  The two drunk idiots had nearly killed a hoard of Muggles coming out from a movie theatre.  They were arrested on two counts of S.U.I (Spelling Under the Influence), and were taken to Azkaban for the night.  I shuddered at the thought of those scary Dementers.  One second is enough, but a whole night?  I'd go insane!  Well anyways, Hermione had been dispatched to perform the Memory Charms while I did damage control with my senior officer, Tanya Minski, and guess who got stuck with the paperwork?  Right in one.  Me!

I lugged my butt to the shower and turned it on full blast.  I step into the hot stream of water and just let it pour over my hot body. 

I couldn't believe it had been two months since I started work at the Magical Catastrophes Division.  It seemed to go by so fast without even slowing down.  Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Erica and I had become such good friends in the last two months, I felt like I had known them my whole life.  Ginny was incredibly wonderful to me, and constantly badgered me about my dates with Oliver.  (I made her promise not to leak any rumors to the Daily Prophet, and she swore on her brother's love for the Chudley Cannons.)  Hermione was very helpful and made sure I didn't get on the bad side of Kevin, though it was incredibly hard to get on his bad side, and yet Ron seemed to do it so well...  Erica was a tilt of humor every time I saw her, and she had more dates than all of us put together, and ended up doing a Memory Charm on every other date.  Susan didn't like to date that much, but when she did, she didn't let us know until about three weeks after it. 

My dates with Oliver were sporadic, since he was constantly at Quidditch practice, but I didn't mind.  Absence makes the heart grow fonder.  But each time we got together, we had a wonderful time.  He loved bragging about his team, but who wouldn't?  He was on a world-famous Quidditch team!!  Harry and he had played against each other just two weeks ago.  Harry was now playing for Pride of Portree, something Ginny had mentioned to me about a month ago, and she had brought me to a game.  Harry wasn't the little kid I remembered.  He didn't recognize me at first, and we had a very happy reunion. 

I was perfectly content with letting the warm water flow over my tired body, but I knew if I didn't wash my hair, I'd look like a hedgehog on wheels.  I scrubbed it clean and washed my face thoroughly.  Just my luck, the doorbell rang the second I got out of the shower.

"Just a minute!" I screamed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.  I nearly ran to the door, which happened to be on the other side of my flat, so I was breathless to open my door to...

"Ron!" I exclaimed, blushing.  Why did I choose to the shortest towel?  Why why why???  Ron looked nearly as embarrassed as I did. 

"Er...Don't you remember?  Ginny's birthday...?  I said I was going to pick you up at 10..."

I smacked my head.  Ginny's birthday!  It was June sixth, wasn't it?  Great going Katie, forget your friend's birthday!  Ron had been planning this surprise birthday party for a month and a half, making sure that Ginny hadn't caught one whiff of it.  (Surprisingly, she didn't.  And she calls herself a reporter...) 

"Ohmigod, I totally forgot!" I said, turning redder, if possible.  "Here, I'll be out in five minutes, just let me get dressed!"

"Dumb, dumb, dumb..." I muttered, searching around my room to find the outfit I had chosen.  Ah, there it was, a black knee length skirt with sandals, and a oversized peasant shirt that flowed along my arms.  I fixed my hair with magic, not trusting my shaking hands and I ran out to meet Ron.  "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." Ron said with a grin.  "It was worth seeing the look on your face when you opened the door."

I punched him in the arm.  He yelled, "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.  "I swear, you turn into Susan more each day."

*+*

I arrived at the Burrow with Ron and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley.  "It's good to see you again dear!" She said brightly.  "I know for a fact that twins are looking for a new test subject, so don't accept anything from them."

Mrs. Weasley had long since given up reprimanding the grown men for playing pranks on people.  Since they owned three shops of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, on in Hogsmeade, another in London and another in Paris, they now had a flyable reason to play pranks.  I giggled and gave her my thanks.  "So, what needs to be done?" I asked, looking around at the decorations.  Very well picked, Ginny's favorite colors, blue and green were the themes. 

"I'm baking the cake now, but you can help Fleur with setting up the tables." She smiled at me.  Two identical girls with strawberry blonde hair chased each other around the kitchen, laughing.  "Calais!  Sidonie!  Stop doing that, you'll crash into something."

"Sorry Grandma!" One of the twin girls said. 

"They spend too much time with Fred and George." Ron muttered in my ear, and I laughed.  Bill and Fleur had gotten married about two years after the Triwizard Tournament from what I heard.  Calais and Sidonie were the eldest of three kids, the last one, Annick, was a baby girl with a mop of Weasley hair and Fleur's gorgeous blue eyes. 

Hermione chose that moment to walk in the door, and Ron choked.  "Breath, relax." I said softly.  "She's not going to bite your head off.  Hey Mya!" I said loudly.  I walked over and gave her a hug. 

Really, for someone that aced nearly every class in school, include Potions (while being a Gryffindor with a Slytherin favoring teacher) Hermione is very dense to not be able to see that Ron likes her.  I can remember them fighting like cats and dogs in my seventh year, their third...well actually it was a cat and a rat, but you know, who cares?

"So when's Ginny getting here?" Hermione asked, looking over my shoulder. 

"She should be getting here around noon, but knowing her and Harry, it might take them longer." Ron said with a smirk. 

I chuckled as I walked out back to help Fleur set up the tables. 

*+*

Did you know crouching behind a couch for ten minutes is REALLY uncomfortable??

And why in bloody hell is Harry taking so long to bring Ginny inside?

I bet anything that their snogging.

I swear I'll take off Harry's head if he doesn't get in here in the next thirty seconds.

Ah...the odd things that go through my mind when I've exhausted all other options.  Mr. Weasley had spotted Harry and Ginny in the front yard nearly ten minutes ago, and we had all gone into hiding, thinking Harry would bring Ginny right into the Burrow, but nooooo...He had to stop and snog her for a while, so we have to hide so she doesn't suspect anything. 

Oh wait...the door!!  It's opening!  Finally! 

"Harry!" Ginny giggled.  I inwardly groaned.  "Stop, you goof!  What if my parents are..."

Suddenly someone switched on the lights and we all jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Ginny gasped, blushing.  Harry's hair was more messed up than usual, and I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing outside. 

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, and smacked him on the arm.  "I can't believe you!"

"Hey!" He said, cringing.  "It was all Ron's idea!"

Ron stepped forward.  "Happy Birthday Ginny." And enveloped his little sister in a hug.  There were a couple 'awww's from the crowd.  (Mostly coming from the female population.)

Ginny was released a few seconds later, and she was smiling.  She gave Harry a small hug before going into a group of her friends from work.  I grinned at Harry and walked over to him.  "Did you purposely stand out there for ten minutes, huh?"

Harry gave me an sympathetic grin.  "It was all Ginny's fault."

I made a face.  "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me!"

I mingled around with guests having fun, until it was finally the point that Ginny blew out the candles of her cake, outside, sitting at the tables that Fleur and I had taken so much pain to set up. (Ok, so we used magic, but it was tiring.)  I was sitting in between Ron and Hermione, and I could just feel them shooting looks at each other when the other wasn't looking.  How come both of them were so dense??

Harry stood up and clinked his fork against his glass.  "I'd like to make an announcement."

We all fell silent and turned to Harry.  Ginny was blushing.  "Ginny and I," He pulled up his girlfriend to stand next to him, "are pleased to announce that we're getting married!"

There was a moment of silence, before the crowd burst out clapping.  Ginny blushed hard.  When the applause had calmed down, Ginny spoke.  "I'd like to ask my best friend, Hermione Granger to be my maid of honor." Hermione started blushing next to me.  "And Katie, Susan, Erica, and Nicole to be my other bridesmaids."

Great.  I'm another bridesmaid.  Will the madness never cease?

Harry grinned.  "I don't think anyone has a doubt of who my best man is going to be."

Ron jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

There was laughter, as usual.

By the end of the party, I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.  I was extremely tired from last night, and I would have slept on the floor if necessary to get a little shut-eye.  I woke up to someone shaking me.  "Katie?  Katie." It was Ron.  He laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him.  "Come on, you'd better go home."

"I'm going, I'm going..." I muttered, my voice rusty.  I tried to stand up but fell down.  "Sorry, klutz moment." I said, still groggy. 

"Ok, I'm not going to trust you to Apperate." Ron said.  "Take the Floo Network, ok?  You might splinch yourself if you're this tired."

I nodded, too tired to respond.  Somehow I made it back to my flat in one piece, and I fell into my bed not even changing into my pajamas. 

*+*

The next day I showed up at work.  I had overslept, and that damn clam sauce was still bothering me and I had thrown up twice.  I ran into office, hoping no one would notice I was late.  My path was blocked by Cassidy.  "Hello, Bell..." She said in a silky voice that reminded me strongly of Snape and hair that hadn't been washed in several days.  Ok, gross...don't throw up on Cassidy, Katie... I thought to myself.  Not a good idea....

"Hey there Cassidy." I said brightly.  "Mind moving?  I'm late."

"No I don't mind." She said, and she just stood there.  "I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Ron.  He's mine."

I rolled my eyes.  "Get over yourself.  Ron doesn't want you, he doesn't want me either.  He wants Hermione, and I happen to have a boyfriend."

She sneered at me.  "Imaginary ones don't count."

I saw red, and then I saw my hand fly and hit Cassidy's perfect cheekbone.  She cried out and fell down.  I covered my mouth in horror.  My eyes were round with terror.  "Oh freakin' shit..." I muttered.  I turned tail and ran before she could wake up.  I was in a cold sweat when I reached my cubicle. 

There was a pile of paper work on it.  Ron was working on some in his cubicle next to mine.  "Hey there, you're late." Ron said.  "What happened?"

"I dunno." I said.  "I went to be as soon as I went home last night, and I overslept.  I might have forgotten to set my alarm last night."

Ron shrugged.  "You're lucky that Kev hasn't visited yet.  He'd go mental."

I sighed, feeling relieved.  "I know Ron, I know."

Kevin did come by twenty minutes later.  He was wearing his tie and jacket today, unusual for him, since he usually didn't like to wear the jacket on a hot day, but Kevin was a strange guy in general.  He talked to some of my colleages before getting to Ron.  "Hey there Ron." He said with a smile. "How's the Jackob-Stone Case going?"

"Bloody Brilliant." Ron said sarcastically.

"Good." Kevin said.  "If you need an extra hand, ask Sean, he finished with a case yesterday, and he needs something to do."

"Yessir." Ron said with a fake salute. 

"Katie, are you alright?"

The sound of my name jolted me out of the deep pool of thinking I had been in.  I had been staring at a case file for the last couple minutes, totally zoning out.  "What? Oh, er-- yeah, I'm fine sir." I said, still feeling tired.  I needed to get more sleep!

"You're looking pale." Kevin said.  "Have you been feeling fevorish lately?"

I shook my head.  "Not really sir."

"Well in any case, I think you should see a doctor.  There's a stomach flu going around, and I can't afford losing too many officers to it." Kevin said.

"Yessir."

He left me feeling even worse than before.

"He's right you know."

I turned at the sound of Ron's voice.  "You're looking kind of sick.  You should see a doctor."

I threw my hands up in the arm.  "Did I miss the memo that said that everyone has to be a worrywart about my health?" I said loudly. 

"Katie, calm down." Ron said looking bewildered.  "We're just concerned..."

I let out a breath loudly.  "You know what?  I'm a bit tired of people telling me I look like shit, thanks!!" I slammed down  my hand on the desk, feeling it tingle.  "I'm going to the bathroom."

I saw Ron cringe as I slammed off to the bathroom to relieve myself.

*+*

How did I end up in a doctor's office?

The next day at work, Kevin insisted that I go see a doctor if I had the stomach flu.  If that what it was, then a quick potion would fix it.  Why didn't I pay attention in Snape's class??  Oh, wait, I remember.  If I paid attention, he'd notice my glazed look and take points away from Gryffindor.  Kevin near damn gave me a suspension from work to see the doctor.  One half of my brain really wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but my reasonable half was in charge that early in the morning, so I lucked out and kept my job for another day. 

"Bell, Katie?" The nurse said.  She was pretty looking, tiny with auburn hair pulled back.  "Come with me please."

I followed her, carrying my coat slung over my left arm.  My hair was mussed up since it was raining today.  I don't get England.  Usually in other countries, it's sunny during the summer, but here, it rains.  The nurse lead me into a room and smiled at me.  "The Doctor Witson will be with you in a second." And she closed the door.

I heard the rain pounding on the window, and let it soothe my nerves.  Just calm down, think calm ocean... I thought to myself.  I just needed a good long vacation or something.  Maybe go to Australia or something.  Visit the Outback.  I began to dream about my vacation to Australia when the good doctor came in. 

She was on the heavy side, but with a bun that tied up her hair on the back of her head, her ears slightly protruding from her head.  She held a clipboard in her hand, pressed up to her side as she surveyed me.  "Ms. Bell?" She inquired, looking at the clipboard.  She had on some jeans and a light blue shirt underneath the white lab coat.  She looked like a mother that wanted to go home to her children.  Her overlarge nose held a pair of glasses, which she used to peer at me.

"Yes that's me." I said. 

"So what are you in her for honey?" She said with a pleasant smile.  I felt slightly better.

"My boss thinks I have the stomach flu." I said.  "I haven't got a fever though."

"Have you been throwing up?" She asked, writing something down. 

"Yes I have." I said.  "I think it's only food poisoning...  I had some bad seafood a couple days ago."

"Well food poisoning isn't supposed to last a couple days." Doctor Witson said.  She looked at me quizzically over the top of her glasses.  "Has anything else been out of the ordinary lately?"

"No, not really." I said slowly.  "I have been feeling quite tired a lot lately, but that might because I've been working too hard..."

"Um-huh." She said, writing something down. 

"Would you look at me?" I said sharply.  "I am a person you know!"

Doctor Witson looked taken aback.  Then a look of compensation dawned her pudgy face.  "Ms. Bell, have you been having many mood swings lately?"

Now I was taken aback.  "Well, I guess I've been a bit irritable lately, but that could because I've been overworked these past couple of weeks...."

"When was your last period?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and to make sure I had heard her question right.  "Excuse me?"

"When was your last period?" Doctor Witson repeated.

I had to think about it for a second.  I had been so wrapped up in work that I didn't even realize...  "I haven't had my period in two months..." I whispered.  "Doctor...you don't think..." I couldn't even say the last part. 

Doctor Witson put a calming hand on my shoulder.  "It's just a hunch sweetie, ok?  I'll run some tests."

She took out her wand and asked me to lay on the table, with my stomach exposed.  I was sweating by now.  I couldn't be... I just...couldn't!!  I heard Doctor Witson mutter a few words in Latin, tapping my stomach three times.  A whirl of spinning lights flew from her wand, and into my stomach.  I felt a sort of ticklish feeling as they entered my skin.  I held back a laugh as they re-emerged as light gold balls of light, flying low against the skin of my stomach. 

I heard Doctor Witson give a small sigh and waved her wand in one fluid motion, making the balls of light disappear.  "So, doctor?" I asked.

"Katie...you're pregnant."

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I fainted.

I woke up to the smell of smelling salts.  "Oh, that smells awful!" I said, wrinkling my nose and feeling light headed. 

"I'm sorry Katie." Doctor Witson said, looking indeed sorry.  "You fainted."

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious." I muttered, sitting up.  I glanced at my stomach.  I'm never going to look at my stomach the same way again.  I thought. 

"Katie." Doctor Witson said.  "You're about two months along.  I think you need to see a Obstetrician, I'm not qualified enough for prenatal care.  I can recommend a very good one.  Her name is Dr. Soorenko, and she has excellent credentials." 

I nodded mutely, feeling just drained of any energy.  A baby.  I wasn't ready for a baby!  I was only 22-years-old.  I had just gotten a job.  I'd be able to support it, if I kept working until I absolutely had to leave work.  I knew that The Department of Magical Law Enforcement did give maternity leave.  Oh god...Oliver!  How would he react?  There was no doubt in my mind that I was carrying his child.  I hadn't had a sexual relationship with a man since seventh year of Hogwarts!  I felt my breath catch in my throat and I nearly choked.  Doctor Witson looked at me.  "Katie, if you don't want this baby..."

I knew what she was going to say, but I shook my head firmly.  I was pro-choice in the case of abortion.  I knew there were people that didn't want babies, but they were allowed to their own opinion, but I refuse point-blank to destroy a human life, no matter what.  "I'd like to keep this baby, thanks Doctor." I said with the smallest grin manageable. 

Doctor Witson gave me a small smile back, and helped me up off the examination table.  Her touch was warm and comforting.  I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't get the tears out.  "I'll send Dr. Soorenko an owl, and you can set up an appointment." She said sternly.  "You need to take care of this baby, Katie, alright?"

I nodded again.  Oh Merlin's Beard, what was I going to do?

*+*

I curled up onto my couch and held a pillow close to me, leaning up against the arm of the couch, and a warm wool blanket was over me, keeping my feet warm, as I stared at the TV, one of my favorite Muggle inventions, and I was watching Moulin Rouge. 

I was listening to Satine sing "Fly Away" and I was nearly in tears.  I just wanted to fly away from this, go somewhere where nothing was wrong, where I had a job, I wasn't pregnant and I was stressing about telling Oliver that I was pregnant with his child!  I clutched at the pillow, wishing it was a Portkey to transport me to that special place, but yet, not all the same.  My hair was loose around my face, curling slightly, but damp.  I had taken a shower as soon as I gotten home.  I had stared at my stomach for the longest time, before deeming it not looking different at all.  I probably wouldn't be saying that in a couple months.  I'd probably be wondering where my feet were at.

There was a knock at my door.  "Coming, I'm coming." I muttered, regretting taking off the wool blanket, so I wrapped it around myself as I shuffled to the door.  I opened it and gasped.

Oliver stood at my door, smiling ear to ear, and holding a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers.  "Kates!" He exclaimed and he picked me up and swung me around.  I yelped and grabbed his shoulders trying not to fall.  "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Oh my god Oliver, if you don't put me down, you'll end up with a hospital bill larger than Ireland!" I cried.  He set me down, and hugged me. 

"You'll never believed what happened to me Kates!" He said, looking me in deeply in the eyes. 

"Erm, Oliver, I have to tell you something..." I said softly.  Oliver looked at me curiously.

"Ok, Kates, what's up?"

I felt flustered.  "Oh, you first.  You said something good happened?" I needed some good news before the bad news hit him.  Well having a baby isn't exactly bad...but you get the gist right??

Ok..." Oliver didn't look convinced, but his face lit up and he grinned.  "Sit down, you'll never believe this."

"Sure Oliver." I said, giving a small smile.  I sat down on the couch, one leg tucked underneath my butt.  "What's up?"

"Well first of all, let me give you these." He handed me the bouquet of flowers.  I took them and placed my face close to them, inhaling the sweet smell of roses and honeydew on their soft petals.  I closed my eyes and just let my mind wander for a second.

I looked back up at Oliver, his hair dangling dangerously over his eyes, which I pushed back so I could see those dark brown eyes of his that I love so much.  "Thank you Oliver, now tell me!  Don't leave me in suspense!"

"Well there's good news, and a bit of bad news, honey.  I've been telling you that my team has been doing well right?" Oliver said.  "That we've been winning more than a few games, and we're starting to get noticed?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly. 

"Well our manager told us today..." Oliver stopped and grinned at me.

"You can't stop there Ollie!" I said, smacking his shoulder.  "What happened?"

Oliver grinned shyly.  "We're going on a World Tour!"

My mouth opened in astonishment.  "A...a World Tour?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said with the biggest smile in history on his face.  "Can you believe it?  Puddlemere United is going on a World Tour!"

My heart fell.  I think it made it to the core of the Earth.  "How long are you going to be gone?" I clutched at the stems of the roses so hard that my knuckles started to go numb.

Oliver's smile faded.  "That's the bad news.  We're going to be gone a year."

A year.  A goddamn year.  There is no way in hell that I'm telling him now.  He'll quit the Quidditch team if I tell him, he'll ruin his career for the sake of this baby, I'm not going to tell him...I'm not going to tell him...

Oliver put a hand on my shoulder.  "It doesn't mean that I don't want to stop dating you."

I felt my temper start to flare up, but I threw some water on it.  That would last a few minutes at least.  "Oliver..." My voice wavered.  I cleared it and continued.  "Look, I care about you a lot.  I'm...Oh...It's wonderful!" I said, just reverting back to the original subject of him going on a World Tour.  "You're going on a World Tour!  I think our dating is the least of your worries."  Liar, liar pants on fire.  Stupid inner-voice.  Why do we have those things anyways??

Oliver took my hands in his own.  He looked at me.  I turned away slightly.  "Katie, look at me."  Those eyes again.  I hate him for knowing me so well.  "I want us to stay together, I really care about you, more than anything in the world right now.  But this is once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

I gave a small laugh that sounded more like a bark.  "Look Ollie, you don't need to convince me, I want you to go.  Just...no sleeping with bimbos out there kay?"

Oliver laughed for a second, before calming down. "Katie." Oliver said, looking serious.  "What did you want to tell me?"

I froze. Don't tell him...  I thought.   "Oh...nothing.  Just that Harry and Ginny are getting married.  I guess you'll have to miss that."  I smiled grimly.  "I'm going to be a bridesmaid for the ninth time."


	8. Ron, SHUT UP!

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

 

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 

 

Chapter Eight:  Ron, SHUT UP!!

Oliver has left the building.  

I was stuck listening to Satine and Christian serenade each other on the TV.  I stared blankly at the screen, watching Christian chase after Satine, when it hit me.  I literally felt a jolt as I realized it.  I was pregnant.  As silly and as stupid as that sounded, it hit me right then that I had a life growing inside of me.  I looked at my clothed stomach, covered only by a purple shirt.  I touched it lightly, almost if I thought that it had a chance of breaking if I touched too hard.  I laughed.  I felt damn near giddy!  I was pregnant!  

I began to dance around my flat to the sounds of Christian singing, "I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me..." 

It must've been those mood-swings.

I stopped short in my kitchen, thinking hard.  I should go back to work.  I wasn't sick...technically, so I might as well get that Potchkins case done.  Kevin was expecting it by the end of the week, and if I got it done and over with today, I could have the weekend to see that obstetrician that Dr. Witson had suggested...what was her name??  Oh right, Dr. Soorenko.  

With my mind made up, and my spirits flying high, I Apparated to my office. 

*+*

I was humming when Hermione walked up to my cubicle, and working diligently on the Potchkins case.  How many times did I have to tell these people that they could well do bonfires in their back-yard with purple flames and sparks that shot fifteen feet in the air??  It's called common sense! 

"Ahem." Hermione coughed loudly.  I looked up sharply, startled.  She was wearing her dark brown hair in a ponytail, tied back from her face.  She looked like she had been in gym, or there had been a call in the Junior Oblivaters Division, but no one from Magical Catastrophes had been dispatched, so I opted for the gym option.  She was wearing jeans and cute top with a single flower print near the top, and heel boots and she raised a eyebrow at me.

"Oh, it's you Mya." I said, putting my quill down and looking at her.  "What's going on?" 

"I was just wondering if you were coming to lunch today." Hermione said, giving me a bright smile.  "Erica said that she was looking forward to a excellent Oliver date story." 

I groaned, good-naturedly.  "I told her all about the date last Tuesday.  Just because her love-life is sagging, does not mean she can hoard on mine." 

Hermione shrugged.  "Well come on then, just come to lunch today with us.  You've been working too hard lately." 

"So I tell myself."  I looked painfully on the piles of paper on my desk.  I bite my lip, trying to decide whether I should chance going to lunch, or do work.  I sighed.  "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." 

"Great!" Hermione said.  "Ginny said that she found this Mexican place called Grilly's.  Should be loads of fun.  Follow me." 

I did so, and we were walking along the streets of London, having fun entertaining ourselves of chatter.  I entered Grilly's after Hermione, and spotted Erica, Ginny and Susan at a booth.  "Oy, I found her!" Hermione said loudly to them, over the loud noises of the people ordering their food up front.  

"Give the lady a prize!" A surprisingly handsome man said, who was drinking a beer.  I registered that he was drunk in an instant.  He made suggestive moments towards Hermione, grinning, thinking he was the hottest stuff this side of the Atlantic.

"Oh bite me." Hermione said testily.  I knew that she got a lot of this, since she looked like she could be toppled over by the wind and pretty, but was, in reality, very tough.  

"Time and place honey..." The man said, getting up and grabbing her forearm. 

"Get off me!" Hermione cried.  I saw Erica, Susan and Ginny all get up from the table, seeing what was happening.  

"Get your bloody hands off of her." I hissed through clenched teeth, trying to rip his hands off Hermione, who was struggling to get away.  

"Who's gonna make me?" The man hissed back at me, and I could smell the booze on his breath, making me want to faint, my eyes watering.  My temper rising, I was ready to beat his oversized ego into a pulp on the ground, I drew back my fist...

"I will." A new voice joined the fray, and I looked up to see Ron staring furiously at the man trying to pull at Hermione.  I felt scared of Ron just then.  His blue eyes that were usually full to the brim with laughter, looked furiously at the pitiful man.  If looks could kill, the poor guy would be in his coffin, the service over and being lowered into the ground right about now.  Though I was a couple inches shorter than Ron, him standing at 5"11, he looked nearly a foot taller right now, and he was clenching his own fists, making his biceps flex unintentionally.  "Let her go." He said in a deep voice, that made him sound like he was growling. 

The man looked like a shrimp compared to Ron.  He gave Ron a nasty look and turned to Hermione, as a tiger might survey his prey.  She glared at him, daring him to try anything.  He let go of Hermione's arm, and she backed up into me, and I put my arm around her.  "My offer stands sweet-thing." He kissed the air, and I felt Hermione shiver in my arms. 

"Come on you two." Ron said, still glaring at the guy.  The three of us walked over to Ginny, Susan and Erica, all of whom were looking astonished. 

"Whoa..." Susan said, looking at the man, who was now hunched over at another table.  "Good thing you showed up Ron.  I've seen Katie in the Wizard Boxes.  She kicks butt in those things, even without her wand." 

I shrugged.  "I took Tae Kwon Do when I was younger.  I know how to protect myself." I looked at Hermione, who looked slightly shaken up.  "Are you alright?" I asked her gently.  

Hermione nodded her head.  "I'm fine." She gave Ron a smile.  "Thank you." 

"It was no big." Ron said, waving his hand.  He looked over at me.  "Aren't you supposed to be at home today?  I thought you were sick." 

I became rather quiet, not sure how to approach this subject.  I really wish that Ron couldn't read my thoughts like that!  It's very annoying.  

"Katie, are you okay?" Erica asked, looking concerned.  "I didn't know you were sick!" 

"I'm not." I said, shooting a Katie-Bell-Death-Glare look at Ron.  "I went to see a doctor today, and I'm fine."  I tried to avoid Ron's eyes, in an effort of making him be quiet.

Obviously, guys don't get subtle hints.

"Katie, what do you mean?  You were sick yesterday, weren't you?" Ron asked, looking questionably at me.

Ron, SHUT UP!  I thought furiously.

"Well....I..." I stuttered, very aware that everyone's eyes were now on me, and I was blushing furiously.  I stared determinedly at my hands that were playing with my rings on my fingers in my lap.  "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

I expected them to gasp, I expected them to laugh, I expected Susan at least to ask me if I was kidding.

I certainly didn't expect there to be silence.  

When I looked up I saw four pairs of eyes staring wide-eyed at me.  Ron's eyebrows had a very good chance of disappearing into his hairline.  Ginny was the first to speak.  "Katie, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, running around the table to give me a hug.  "You're pregnant?  I can't believe it!" 

"Aggh!!" Erica cried and enveloped me in a hug.  "I can't believe it either, honey!  Oooh, what are you going to name it?  I hear Erica is an excellent name this season!" 

I laughed, surprised and happy at their reactions.  I noticed that Ron was looking at me oddly, and Hermione was grinning at me mistily, and I knew that the wheels in her head were turning and she was figuring everything out.  I knew she had figured out Snape's riddle that was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, so this was a no-brainer compared to that.  

"It's Oliver's, isn't it?" She asked me a couple second later in a soft voice. 

It became silent again, while I stared at my hands.  "Yes, it's his." I said softly.  

"Well?" Ginny asked, excitedly.  "What did he say?" 

"I haven't told him yet." I said, looking up at Ginny, my blue-gray eyes brimming with tears.  "And I'm not going to." 

They all looked at me as though I was crazy, which I was pretty sure I was anyways.  "Why in the name of Dumbledore's woolen socks not?" Susan asked me, looking bewildered.  

I looked at her, my eyes were desperate, and I didn't need a mirror to tell me that.  "Puddlemere United has been offered the chance to go on a World Tour, and he's going to be gone for a year.  If I told him he had a kid coming, he'd give up Quidditch!  I know he would.  He'd be willing to give up this once-in-a-lifetime chance for a child.  I don't want to be responsible for that.  He'd give up his dream." 

"How far are you along, Katie?" Susan asked me seriously, cocking her head sideways for a second, looking confused.  

"About two months." I said.  

I saw all four of them trying to calculate how long I'd been going out with Oliver, with the length of my pregnancy.  I savored the silence, because I knew it was about to get loud.  

"Wait a minute..." Hermione said, looking at me, confused.  "That can't be.  You just started dating two months..." She saw my face.  "What happened Katie?" 

I took a shuttering breath and began.  "I was at Alicia's wedding and I got sort of out of shape because it was my eighth wedding that I was a bridesmaid, and I went to the Leaky Cauldron.  I kinda got drunk..." 

"Kinda?" Erica repeated.  "How much is 'kinda'?" 

I sighed.  "Really drunk, and anyways, Oliver saw me at the Leaky Cauldron, and offered to take me home, but I couldn't find my way, I was so drunk.  I started hitting on him, and we let our primitive instincts take over." I said with a blush creeping over my features.  

"That was before you started dating?" Hermione exclaimed.  

I nodded, to embarrassed to speak.  

"Why didn't you say anything?" Erica asked.  

"Well it didn't really seem like the appropriate thing to discuss at lunch, thank you!" I said.  "I prefer to keep my personal life the way it's supposed to be, PERSONAL!"

Erica looked embarrassed now too.  "Sorry Katie, I didn't mean to pry." 

I sighed and held my head in my hands.  "I'm sorry I'm randomly blowing up at people.  I hate hormones." 

"That's why I'm glad I got rid of them at Hogwarts." Susan said.  We all had a good laugh.   When we were done laughing, I took a swig of soda from Ginny's cup.  Susan looked at me again. 

"He's going to be pissed off when he finds out, Katie."

I felt my insides turn.  I wasn't sure if that was because I was feeling guilty, or if it was because of my hormones out of whack.  "He's not going to." I said firmly, with more conviction than I thought.  I turned to Ginny.  "You cannot tell the press.  They'd have a field day.  I can see the headlines.  Teenage Heart-throb Oliver Wood's Baby..."

"I promise." Ginny said, cutting me off, and nodding.

"When is Oliver leaving?" Ron said, the first thing he had said after my announcement of my pregnancy.  

"He's leaving in a week." I said, feeling tears starting up again.  Ginny gave me a short hug.  

"Do you think he can get me tickets to any of the Australia shows?" Ron asked eagerly.  

Ron, SHUT UP!!  I thought. 

"Ron, shut up!" Ginny exclaimed, looking annoyed at the audacity of her older brother.  

I love having telepathic powers with my friends...well not really, sort of...oh, never mind.

*+*

I was sitting in the waiting room for Dr. Soorenko's office a couple days later.  It was a pretty room.  I couldn't really get into it, since it was decorated all in pink and blue.  It was hurting my eyes.  I guess it was to make sure the kids were distracted when they were in here... or even the adults.  I played with a long strand of hair that that made its ways out of the ponytail that I had the rest of my hair in.  I twisted it between my thumb and forefinger, absentmindedly.  I was thinking about how much I hated Hermione at that moment.  She had figured out a spell to keep the vinegar taste on my fingernails to keep me from biting them.  So now whenever I bit my nails, the bitter taste filled my mouth.

I sighed, and patted my stomach.  I could have sworn that it had slightly swelled from it's normal state.  But I couldn't be sure at all.  All I knew that I was seriously craving a pickle and pumpkin seed sandwich.  I crossed my legs.  I was wearing some baggy jeans and a skin tight black shirt that had a golden tiger on the front of it.  My light brown hair was pulled back away from my face, and my nose was in a magazine called "All About Kids."

I was incredible bored.  Sue me.

"Ms. Bell?" A nurse said, opening a door leading from the waiting room. 

"Yes, that's me." I said, standing up, and put the magazine down on a random table.  I picked up my jacket and followed the nurse into an examination room. 

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Ms. Bell."  The nurse said, with a smile.  "The doctor will be with you soon, okay?"

I nodded, mutely.  I looked on the walls.  They were covered in pictures of children.  Newborns and toddlers mostly, that were all smiling brightly at the camera.  I had to grin back at them, their smiles brightened up the room in a way that fluorescent lights could never do.  I sat, holding my jean jacket close to my stomach, feeling the butterflies start up in my stomach again. 

The door opened less than five minutes later, and an average looking woman walked in.  She was not exactly tall, but she wasn't short either.  She had nice heels on that accented her height nicely.  She was slim as a rail, with not a pound of fat on her anywhere, making her limbs look like a baby horse's.  She had bushy, almost frizzy, black hair with dark hazel eyes.  Her nose had several freckles dotting it, but they were fair enough so that they didn't show up that much.  She held a clipboard in her hands, looking at it, as she walked into the room, and she looked up to see me, and she gave me a smile.  "Ah, Ms. Bell, it's a pleasure to see you here.  Doctor Witson owled me about your surprise." 

I felt right at ease with her.  She seemed like a generous person with a large smile.  "Thank you, Dr. Soorenko." I said with a brief smile. 

"Oh, please, call me Ilana."  She said, waving her hand.  "Now, let's take a look at that belly of yours, please lift up your shirt to your rib cage."

I followed her instructions, so that my stomach was showing.  She set down the clipboard on a counter where a sink was, and came and looked at my stomach intently.  She pulled out her wand and then looked at me.  "So, you're about two months along?" She inquired. 

I nodded.  "Ok, please lie down so I can perform the spell." She said, pushing slightly on my shoulders. 

"What are you going to do?" I squeaked out, feeling paniced suddenly.

Dr. Soorenko laughed.  "Don't worry, I'm just going to check on the baby's condition, see if it's developing alright, and if it is healthy, and check it's gender."  She lifted an eyebrow at me.  "Do you want to know the gender?"

I debated the issue in my head.  I wasn't the kind of person that liked to be surprised, so I said,

"I'd love to know."

Dr. Soorenko smiled at me, and tapped my stomach with her wand, muttering, "Germen, coarguo ipseaum nostertratrum oculatusaum" And she lifted her wand, and a spell shot into my stomach, making me laugh as it tickled my sides.  I couldn't help but snort with laughter.  Dr. Soorenko smiled at my reaction. 

The spell shot out of my stomach again, and burst into the air in a whirl of colors, that looked almost blinding to my eye, but Dr. Soorenko seemed to know what the colors meant.  She picked up the clipboard again, and began jotting down notes on it with her quill.  I pulled down my shirt and waited for her to finish.  Dr. Soorenko pulled her head up to focus her eyes on my face and the corners of her lips tilted up.  "Well, you'll be happy to know, Ms. Bell, that your exactly on schedule and healthy."

I narrowed my eyes quizzically.  "And the baby?" I asked.

She gave me a bright smile.  "That is some more good news.  You're expecting twins."

My eyes widened, and a smile broadened on my face, without my brain telling it to.  "Twins?" I said breathless, feeling the butterflies start up again.  I felt giddy again. 

Dr. Soorenko nodded.  "Yes, twins.  A boy and a girl I believe.  They are both healthy as can be"

I laughed out loud.  I couldn't believe it!  Twins!  I was going to have twins!  But I knew there was a part of my mind irking to make sure not to let Fred or George near them as they grew up.

*+*

"I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you!!" Alicia said, walking into my flat and giving me a brief hug.  I was so excited to see my best friend again. 

"I know." I said.  "A couple of days feels like forever, doesn't it?"  I said, winking.  Alicia looked full of joy.  She was enjoying her marriage to George, without a doubt.  They had moved into their own house in May.  A beautiful house on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, to be near the family house, the Burrow. 

"Well, I didn't get to talk to you much during Ginny's party, did I?" Alicia said, grinning.  She turned around to look at my flat.  Her long dark brown hair was loose around her face, and her dark black liquid looking eyes were sparkling. "Wow, I'm surprised that even you can keep this junk pile clean."

Alicia was never one for beating around the bush, like I was never one for reserving my temper.  That's one of the reasons she's still my best friend.  She always was honest, especially when it came to clothes.  When I didn't look good, she told me.  Saved me from a many embarrassing moments.  Though I still think that she was off when it came to the bridesmaid dresses, but that's all in the past. 

"Well, Kates, I've got some news for you." Alicia said excitedly.

Really?  Everyone's got news for me nowadays...

"What is it?" I asked, just as excitedly. 

"Here, let's sit down." Alicia said, sitting down on my couch.  "I wanted to tell you first, since, of course, you're my bestest friend in the entire world.  George doesn't even know."

"Oooh, juice gossip.  Give it to me." I said, laughing, and leaning forward. 

"Kate..." Alicia said, damn near trembling from excitement.  "I'm pregnant!"

My jaw dropped.  What were the odds??  Probably one in a million.  We had agreed to get married on the same day when we were eleven, and to die on the same day, but certainly not get pregnant at the same time!

"Are you joking with me?" I wondered aloud. 

"No!" Alicia squealed.  "Can you believe it?"

"No!" I repeated her word.  "But, you'll never believe this..." I swallowed hard.

"What, Kates?" She asked me, leaning forward, just as I did seconds before. 

"I'm...pregnant too." I said, biting my lip.

"What?" Alicia cried, looking positively ecstatic.  "Are you JOKING?"

"No!" I yelled, and we both squealed and hugged each other tight. 

"Oh, I cannot believe this Katie!" Alicia said.  "To think of this, we're going to get fat together."

"I'm so glad that you're putting it that way." I said laughing.  "I just can't believe this.  Who would have thought?"

"Well someone did..." Alicia said, turning her eyes skyward to my ceiling and we dissolved into laughter again.

*+*

Laughter was the last thing on my mind about five days later.  I was at the airport.  I was watching Oliver check in his luggage.  "Yes, thank you." He said to the flight attendant.  A tall blonde that I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealously.  He turned back to me, and I felt my heart flutter.  His hair was falling into his eyes again, and he smiled at me. 

"You alright Katie?" He asked, tugging at a strand of hair, and grinning at me.  I couldn't help thinking that he looked like the boy I knew at school when he pulled my hair in Potions to get me in trouble with Snape. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a shaky voice.  I felt the tears ready to overflow, but I held them back.  Oliver drew me into a tight hug.  I didn't want to cry, I didn't.  I couldn't in front of Oliver. 

I could decided whether I should tell him or not.  I couldn't do it here.  It would be seen as a desperate attempt to keep him here with me.  I was not going to be the damsel in distress this time.

He was the one to let go first.  He pulled back to look at me in the eye, his brown eyes boring into mine.  I shivered at the intensity of his stare.  "I love you, Katie." He said so softly, I almost had to strain to hear it. 

My eyes sprang with tears, and this time a single tear made it past the barrier I had set up, and it slid down my cheek.  Oliver took his thumb and wiped it away and hugged me again. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ollie." I said softly.

"Don't call me that in public, Kates." He chuckled.

"And why not?" I asked, joking around, and pulling away from him. 

"Because I might be forced into tickling you in public." He said with a mischievous grin, I knew he had learned from the twins.

My blue-gray eyes widened.  "You wouldn't dare..." I whispered.

"Try me." Oliver said. 

"Team, let's head out!!  We've got a long flight ahead of us." The coach of Puddlemere United called out.

"Saved by the coach." I muttered, leaning my forehead against Oliver's. 

"I won't forget this." Oliver muttered back, holding my hands in his.  "The first thing I'm doing to you when I get back, is a major tickling fight."

"I'm holding you to your word." I said.  I kissed him on the cheek softly.  "Take care Ollie."

Oliver smiled at me and pulled away and started walking to the boarding ramp.  "Missing you already." He called out to me.

I waved at him and blew him another kiss.  Another ten seconds and he was gone from my line of vision.  I wiped the tears away furiously.  I couldn't do this.  I just couldn't.  I had more important things to worry about.  Like the two life's growing inside me right then.  Righty-oh then.  Back to my crazy life.


	9. Dear Oliver, Dear Katie

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Nine: Dear Oliver, Dear Katie.

June 29th

Dear Katie,

    We landed a couple of hours ago in Spain.  You wouldn't believe how hot it is here.  I had to turn the fan up to HIGH and that still doesn't do squat about the heat.  
    We have our first game tomorrow in Barcelona, against the Columbus Avengers.  I've heard they're pretty good, considering they've never got past the semi-finals for the World Cup.  They got a new keeper, so it'll be difficult to plan for that.  But the day after our game, we have our first signing session at a Quidditch Convention.   Samantha, our Seeker, keeps teasing me about all the teenage Spanish girls that'll be there just to see me.  I told her they don't even hold a candle to you.  
    Sam is so different from Harry.  Remember how silent he was?  It was like he always had this great burden on his shoulders and mind.  Sam is more motherly to me, than anything else.  Being the only girl on the Puddlemere United team, she's the one that makes sure we eat our vegetables and keeps us in line when we get rowdy.  She can get mad if she wants to, but I haven't had the pleasure of taking a direct hit from her, but some of the other guys have, and they warn me against it.    
    I'm so tired from jet lag right now, and as much as I hate to cut this letter off, I have to, or else you might end up with an Oliver face print on the parchment where I fell asleep.

Missing you loads,  
Oliver

July 5th

Dear Oliver,

    You can never imagine the shock I got when your owl, Elmo, came flying in the window to my office.  I actually screamed!  Kevin came running from his office, half-way across the building.  You have GOT to train that owl not to land on people's heads.   
    I read about your game in the Daily Prophet.  Excellent win against the Columbus Avengers, I must admit.  It makes me wish I was playing Quidditch at Hogwarts still.  There was a picture of Samantha Williams in the paper too.  I tried to imagine that tiny girl with mousy hair bossing you and 5 other grown men around to eat your veggies.  I just can't.   
    Harry, by the way, is doing fine lately.  You do know that 'big burden' he was carrying around all the time was You-Know-Who.  I hate to say it, but we never really thought of that, you know?  Harry was constantly worrying about him, and I can see it, now that I look back at it.  Harry seems much happier since he defeated You-Know-Who (then again, who ISN'T happy that He's gone?)  Ginny says that Harry still has nightmares.  How she knows that, I don't want to know.  They are engaged though, so I don't say anything.    
    On that note, Ginny is excited beyond belief for her wedding.  It's not going to be held until next May.  She wants it on May 1st, and since Harry proposed to her on June 5th, she has to wait an entire year.  I'm certainly not looking forward to fitting for bridesmaid dresses, and I'm certain you know why.    
    Well I have leave.  There's been a wand explosion in Wales, and Tanya (my senior partner) is telling me to get my butt moving and put the quill down.  Have to Apperate!

Missing you more,  
Katie

July 9th

Dear Kates,

    Please tell me that I didn't get you in trouble for Elmo's sake.  He does need to be trained, but every time I tried to get him to a trainer, he'd fly back home and bite my ear, and it became quite red after a couple tries of doing that.  So now he remains untrained.    
    Though it be hard to imagine Sam bossing us around, you've never seen her angry, and you don't want to.  Heck, I don't want to.  I reeeally don't want to.   
    The game might have been great, but the signing was Hell though.  I think I've primarily lost my hearing because of all those Spanish teenage girls screaming their lungs out at me.  I had to pay Sam five galleons.  She told me they'd do that, and I didn't believe her.  Stupid Oliver.  Say it with me now, STUPID OLIVER.    
    I would so rather be on the pitch playing Quidditch then signing really bad pictures of myself and having teenage girls drooling over my body.  
Tell Tanya that I'm sorry I kept you from the wand explosion.  What happened with that anyways?

Yours,  
Oliver

July 13th

Dear Oliver,

    Five galleons??  That must be harsh for the man getting around 10 million galleons a YEAR!!   
    A wand explosion happened with a small child in Wales.  She was saying nonsense words, which caused a magical build-up in the wand, and it exploded.  The girl was taken to St. Mungo's.  She was very shaken up, luckily she only had cuts and bruises.  I saw her father scolding her at the hospital (apparently, her mother had been killed by You-Know-Who in the uprising.) and the little girl wasn't even paying attention.  I seriously have to wonder how she got the wand in the first place...hmm..  
    Susan laughed at you surprised of the Spanish Teenagers Episode.  (Don't worry, I'm not jealous at all.  I know you can't speak a word of Spanish.)  She asked me, "He never noticed all the fainting girls in the hallways as he passed by?"    
    I told her that your mind consisted of only a Quaffle, two Bludgers, a golden Snitch and a broomstick.  I hope you don't mind.  Besides, no one actually fainted.  Just some weak knees and fluttery hearts.  
    Don't worry about Tanya.  She likes picking on me for some reason or another.  She came by a minute ago to tell me that "that stupid owl" had been dropping mouse skeletons in her office.  If you told Elmo to do that, pleasure tell him to stop, I don't want her finding more reasons to troture me.  She can do that well on her own.

Yours until the chicken whistles,  
Katie

July 17th

Dear Katie,

    I'm guilty as charged.  I told Elmo to reek havoc on anyone that was being downright horrible to you.  Obviously, he thought Tanya was being horrible.  I don't blame him.  Anyone that calls Elmo stupid had got another thing coming.  I told Elmo off for doing that though, so he'll stop doing that.   
    We're in Paris, France right now, and I'm writing this letter to you in a cafe, near the Eiffel Tower, so I get to stare up at the massive thing of metal and watch the tourists go by.  Some look downright awful.  Robes with polka dots!  Pink ones at that.  That's the worst I saw today, and that was on a guy.  We already had out game against the Quidberon Quafflepunchers.  They were pretty amazing as much as I hate to admit it, they were.  I didn't really like the shocking pink robes though.  They kind of blinded me the first time I laid eyes on them.  The picture signing was like Spain all over again.    Except all the girls were screaming in French, rather than Spanish.   
    I did  not have Quidditch on the brain at Hogwarts all the time!!  A very pretty girl with blue-gray eyes crossed my mind once in a while you know...  Sorry, I know you don't like that kind of mushy stuff, so I'll stop.   
    God, Hogwarts seems so long ago.  It seems like eons ago when we were on the same pitch together, trying to perfect Hawkshead Attacking Formation, but Alicia and Angelina would get on out case about it?  Then you called me an egotistical perfectionist worm and stalked off.  You were the first one to call me a "perfectionist" to my face.  Though after that I could never get Fred and George to  stop calling me a perfectionist.  
    Well, we're going to Bulgaria soon to face off with the Vratsa Vultures, then onto Germany, and Luxembourg, and Poland.  I'll send you the full schedule of where we're supposed to be when, so I don't have to keep telling you.  It's very tiresome.  

Love Always,  
Oliver.

July 21st

Dear Oliver,

    Bulgaria?  Is Victor Krum still playing for the Vratsa Vultures?  Hermione damn near spit out her tea when I mentioned it.  (Yes I do discuss you around others of the female species.)  Turns out our dear lil' Mya went out with Krum during her 4th and a bit of her 5th year at Hogwarts.  My jaw was scraping the ground.  Studious Mya was dating an internationally famous Quidditch Player!!  (well, then again, so am I, but let's be honest, I'm not 14, am I?)  I couldn't believe it though.  I never thought that KRUM of all people would date comely Mya.  Ok, she is good-looking, but have you seen those girls that Krum dates nowadays, those runway models that have anorexia?  
    Ron was fuming though when he saw Mya's reaction.  I could tell that he didn't like Krum at all.  Ginny told me the whole story of how he got so mad at Hermione at the Yule Ball when she showed up with Krum as her date, that they had gotten into a huge argument, in front of everyone at the ball. Obviously, they love fighting.  I wish he and Mya would just go out already, and save the people around them their hearing abilities.  They bicker so much, they've got it down to an art.  
    I was at the gym today and I nearly beat Ron at Sparring.  You know, remember I showed you one day how to do it right?  You put pads on your fists, feet, on your head, and a chest protector and you basically fight?  Ron's really good, since Darryn showed him how to do Tae Kwon Do moves.  (Not fair!  It was my sport first!) He's quite agile and good.  He became Keeper after you on the Gryffindor Team.  So he's got those Quidditch muscles, just like you. Though, since he stopped Quidditch after graduation, they're not as developed as yours.    
    Don't get upset, I know those muscles are reserved solely for Mya.   
    I miss you so much, but I'm afraid I'll have to end it here, since Erica is bugging me to get my butt going to lunch.

Love From,  
Katie

July 26th

Dear Katie

    When I got your letter, we had already left Bulgaria, we didn't stay that long, unfortunately.  It had to do with the fact that none of us could speak Bulgarian well.  So we're in Germany right now.  We're resting in a hotel.  Sam has arranged with our manager to go clubbing tonight, but I respectfully declined.  (Look at Wood!  He's using big words!) Sorry, that would be Sam.  She's reading over my shoulder.  Now she's going to sit on the bed, since I told her to sod off.  But anyways, you know I can't dance to save my arse.  Plus, if I did go, I'd probably be hearing your voice all night.  "Relax Wood, it's not the World Cup!" I believe is what you said to me on our first date.    
    I don't blame you really.  I am a perfectionist.  (Yes, you were right, get over your inflated ego.) Sam has fallen asleep next to Peter, since it's taken so long for me to write this letter.  They look adorable together.  I don't know if you seen the pictures, but Peter is about as tall as me, with blonde hair, blue eyes and Sam is 5"3 with brown hair and brown eyes.  Talk about opposites.  Oh, Peter's awake and he's stroking Sam's hair.  If I was a girl, I'd be saying "Aw..." right about now.  But it's cute, I'll admit.   
    I wouldn't get mad at you for checking out Ron's muscles.  I'll get mad at Ron for taking off his shirt off in front of my girl.  Yes, that's what you are, my girl.  
    By the way, tell Hermione, (did you call her Mya?) that Krum does remember her.  When he heard that I went to Hogwarts, he asked of I knew a one, "Hermione Granger".  I told him that I did, and he nearly jumped for joy.  Or at least I thought it was joy.  I do believe that Kurm is till holding a torch for "lil Mya" as you called her in your letter.   
    Oh great, Sam's awake again, and badgering me to come clubbing again.  I'll write later, alright?

Love you more each day,  
Oliver

  
July 31st

Dear Oliver,

    Today was Harry's 19th birthday.  It's hard to believe that he's that young.  I'm just glad he and Ginny didn't go snogging in at the dinner table tonight.  Only Mrs. Weasley has that kind of power to make them stop that. It's nearly midnight when I got home, and Elmo was waiting for me.  SERIOUSLY he's got to stop landing on my head!  I woke my neighbors.  They weren't very happy.  Back to Harry's birthday party, sorry.  We had an excellent time at dinner.  It was all of Harry's favorite dishes for dinner at the Burow, and Mrs. Weasley did all the cooking! I couldn't believe that woman.  Well I guess after seven children, six of them boys (Poor Ginny!) that can explain her prowess in the kitchen.    
    You should have gone clubbing!  It would have made good practice for when you come home.  You know I'm going to take you back to the Oasis, because I expect you to dance, no matter what pathetic reason you can cook up.    
    Um, Oliver, I don't think that Krum is "still holding a torch for lil Mya" given the fact that he sent Mya a Howler, yelling at her for breaking up with him.  That wasn't a pleasant thing for Mya.  She was pale and silent the rest of the day, while Ron was furious at the nerve of Krum.  Harry and I had to make sure he didn't Apparate to Bulgaria to kill or severely maim Krum.  
    I had to start house shopping today.  My flat is dismal and disgusting, as you once so candidly put it, and I need a new house.  I never could afford it when I was in the Magical Theory Corps, since I wasn't paid that much, but after working here for a bit, and with what I've saved up over the years, I could get a decent house.  Harry and Ron came with me today, and it involde many Memory Charms and my boss yelled at me.  My ears are still ringing..  
    Your girl?  What do you think I am?  Property?  Please explain yourself before I'm forced to come to whatever country you're in and hurt you. 

Yours Truly,  
Katie

August 2nd

Dear Kates,

    I am NOT going dancing again.  I'm not good at it, and there's no point in pretending.  Dancing + Wood = Disaster!  That is all I will say on that subject matter.   
    The "My Girl" statement...hm...it'll take some doing to get me out of that hole, eh?  You're defiantly not anyone's property, Katie.  You're too high spirited for that.  But, I don't know.  I feel like, not that you belong to me, but you're mine.  That you're something I can't live without, or don't want to live without.  Maybe both.   
    Kates, you know me better than Percy Weasley, by best friend!  That's saying something.  You make me laugh, and you make my heart soar when you're happy.  But you have that serious side when it's needed.  (Though not often) I love how your eyes light up when you're excited.  I don't know if I'm falling head over heels for you, Katie, but it sure seems to be heading in that direction.  I know I love you Katie Bell.  
    Look at me!  I'm writing a love letter right now!  I know you hate this kind of stuff, but I just can't help myself.  I'm not even embarrassed to sent it to you.  Ok, maybe a little embarrassed, but not enough to throw this into the garbage can at least.  That should tell you how much I truly care about you Kates.

Love Always,  
Oliver

*+*

I stared at the letter, written in ink on a piece of parchment, laying in my hands.  I felt teary-eyed.  Stupid hormones.  When will the madness cease??  Oh right...probably when I get the two bundles of joy out of my stomach.  

I looked at the date of Oliver's last letter.  August 2nd.  We had been writing to each other for nearly two months.  It seemed surreal.  If anyone doubted the pass in time, they could just check my stomach.  It had swelled, and I had defiantly gained weight, and I now looked officially pregnant.  Alicia, the lucky girl, didn't have to deal with double trouble, and was having normal stuff going on, but no...I was stuck with twins.  

I wasn't completely over the top pregnant, but I had the belly of someone going through pregnancy.  I ran my hand over my swollen belly.  I was four month pregnant, and it was showing.  

Stupid Alicia.  She still looks relatively normal. 

But she'll be going through that phase where it looks like you've put on a couple pounds, and people notice, but are unsure if they should ask.  I was damn near ready to put an add in the paper saying that I was pregnant so people would stop staring!  

I sighed and touched the letter gently, as if it would break at my slightest touch.  I felt my heart ache.  It was weird feeling that.  Like it was tugged by some invisible force. 

When did I become such a sap?

I knew that Oliver was probably in Poland now, playing the Grodzisk Goblins.  Then sometime next week, he'd go to Africa to stay for the next month. 

"Mail day?" I heard a familiar voice up above me.  I wiped my tears and looked up to see Susan standing over her me, in all her glory, giving me a knowing look. 

"Yeah it is." I said, setting the letter down on my relatively neat desk.  "How'd you know?" 

"Besides the fact that you're almost in tears...Elmo landed on my head again." Susan said.  "I've learned not to scream at least."  At the sound of his name, Elmo came flying in to land on my shoulder.  The last time he had landed on my head, I didn't give him an Owl Treat, and from then on he behaved...well around me anyways, Susan is a different story.

I laughed and gave Elmo a quick scratch on his head.  "Hey there munchkin." I said softly.  "Come back to my flat later alright?  I'll give you a finished letter then." 

Elmo hooted loudly.  "And an Owl Treat, promise." With that, Elmo took off towards an open window. 

Susan stared after Elmo as he flew out the window.  She turned back to me as I stood up, gathering some materials into my purse.  "Hey, Katie?" 

"Yeah-huh?" I replied, not looking at her, searching around my desk.  

"Do you still want me to come house shopping with you, Harry and Ron?" Susan asked, with a small grimace on her face.  "I don't want to be a bother or anything..." 

"You're not." I said, cutting her off.  I had mentioned to Oliver that I was getting a new house, but totally made up the reasons why.  Well the fact that my flat was dismal and miserable in appearance was a good-enough reason, but I knew for a fact, that if Oliver knew that his girlfriend was pregnant, he would not want his future children living in that horrid place, and neither did I.  I needed to get a better home for them to grow up in.  

"I want you to come." I said to her.  I was trying to find my lipstick, but it was evading my senses.  "I really don't want to have to deal with the testosterone again.  I did that at the last house I was looking at, and Harry and Ron couldn't stop talking about how the front yard would make a good Quidditch Pitch.  In front of a Muggle too!  I almost had to call Hermione and tell her to get her butt down there."  I found my lipstick next to a spare quill near the edge of my desk.  I looked up at Susan again.  "Well, let's go." 

*+*

The house was a dud.  It even worse than my flat!  Geez, they should have a law against lying about supposed 'good' houses in the newspaper.  

Two weeks later, I had seen three houses in my off hours and none of them were up to par.  All of them had something wrong with them according to either me, Harry, Ron or Susan.  I was ready to just forget about it, and just live in my flat until the end of my days.  I was sitting on my couch, munching on a delicious tuna fish and grilled cheese sandwich.  (Dr. Soorenko told me that it's fine for women to have cravings throughout their pregnancy.)  So I'm stuck with these sandwiches.  Yum...  I heard the doorbell ring when I was about to chomp into a bite of tuna and cheese.  I cringed at the mere thought of leaving my beloved sandwich, but the doorbell rang once again

Muttering, I got up and walked to my front door.  I opened the door to find a very excited, and flushed looking Susan on my doorstep.  "Susan!" I exclaimed.  "What are you..."

"You'll never believe what I found, Katie!" Susan cried with excitement.  She looked like she was going to burst out of her skin.

"What?" Just like that, my sandwich was forgotten.

"Just Apperate to this address in ten minutes." Susan shoved a piece of parchment into my hands.  "I need to find Harry and Ron to get their opinion too." And with those words, she Disapperated with a 'pop'!

I stared at the place where Susan had just been standing for a fair number of seconds, and then, slowly, I looked at the piece of parchment that she had so rudely shoved into my waiting hands. 

415 East Sunset Dr.  
Oxford, England

I stared at the address for a good ten seconds before realizing I was outside of my flat in my bathrobe and slippers, and probably looking a little mental for doing so.  I went back into my flat, thinking vaguely that I should change my clothes.  I looked into the mirror in my bathroom and made a face.  How did my hair turn into a massive frizzball?  Where did Susan get off getting the gorgeous sandy-blonde straight hair huh?

I changed my clothes into a pair of baggy jeans and sandals and my shirt was an oversized soccer jersey that hid my stomach.  I patted it slightly.  I had become almost habit to run my hand unconsciously across my stomach.  It felt like I had to keep convincing myself that it was still there, and the last two months of my life hadn't just been a dream, and I'd wake up the next morning still working at the Magical Theory Corps and trying to fend off Vince's unwanted sexual attention. 

Knowing that two little lives were inside of me that moment...it's so surreal.  I don't think that anyone who hasn't been pregnant can realize the sheer thrill and utter amazement that comes with the morning sickness and strange cravings.  Having that knowledge that there is something...someone inside of you, a tiny person that will be born and grow up to amazing things, and you're the person to teach them. 

Or...it could just be hormones that was getting my brain.  Yeah that's probably it.

I walked out of the bathroom and realized that it had been ten minutes.  I searched for where I had put the address and after about a minute, I found it on my kitchen counter.  I focused my mind, (just so I didn't splinch myself!) and Apperated to the address in Oxford. 

Susan was waiting for me.  "There you are!  Harry and Ron are already inside!"

"Where is inside...?" But as soon as I asked, my eyes caught sight of what she was talking about, and I gasped. 

It was an exquisite house right in front of my eyes.  It had two floors and plus what looked like an attic.  It had Victorian architecture and one of the windows in the attic had stained class in a complicated design.  The entire house was painted a cream color with a sky blue trim around the door and windows.  The house was made of wood and looked like it was a part of history.  It was in good shape for the most part.  My mouth had a chance of hitting the ground. 

"Oh Susan..." I breathed.  "I can't afford something this nice!"  I felt hopelessly depressed.  It was a nice house.

"Well, don't worry about that yet." Susan said, tugging on arm, and I was reluctantly pulled inside the house.

If it was gorgeous on the outside, it was nothing compare to the inside of the house.  Most of the rooms were filled with light, since nearly every room was a white color, giving the rooms a warm comforting atmosphere, perfect for children.  My heart literally ached to live in a place like this.  My children would adore living here.  Oh sure they weren't born yet, but I know they would.  I ran my hand over my rounded skin of my stomach (yet again...)

"Ms. Bell?" A deep voice rang out behind me, and I turned around to see a tallish looking man in his late-twenties, early thirties at least.  He had sandy blond hair, slightly darker than Susan's he had a large mouth that could, and from the looks of it, would be stretched easily into a smile.  "Hi." He said with a grin.  "My name is Jacob.  Jacob Montreair.  Call me Jake." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Call me Katie." I said, shaking his hand firmly. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katie." Jake turned to Susan and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  I raised an eyebrow at her from behind Jake's back, and I saw her cheeks turn an unusual shade of magenta. 

'Details, later!'  I mouthed to her as Jake turned back to face me.  I grinned and asked, "So, Jake, this is your house?  Why are you selling such a great place?"

"Oh no." Jake said with a sad smile.  "I don't have the pleasure of owning this beauty.  It belonged to my Great-Aunt Judy.  She died this past year." Jake placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I cringed and bit my lip rather hard.  Stupid Katie strikes again!

"It's alright." Jake said to me.  "She gave me and my sister the house, since she knew we both loved it.  But since we both don't have the means to keep it, we have to sell it." He coughed.  "I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners.  Would you lovely ladies like a tour of the house?" He said, bowing to us in a gentlemanly fashion.

"That would be excellent." I said, giving Susan a broad smile, who smiled weakly back at me.

"This way." Jake said, staring to lead us into the kitchen.  It was large, like the rest of the rooms, and it had an island in the middle of it, with a sink and counter-top that could be easily used as a table for anything.  On it at the moment was a radio. 

"And next on the Wireless Wizarding Network, Gilderoy Lockhart will be joining us, with his newest book release, Where Am I? Sequel to his best selling, internationally acclaimed book, Who Am I?  Hello Mr. Lockhart..."

"Oh, sorry, I must have left that on." Jake said, running over to the radio and turning it off.  My mouth fell open ungainly, and Susan pushed it back into his original position.

"So...you're a..."

"A wizard?" Jake said, knowingly.  "Yes, I am.  I live in Hogsmeade, so this house is a little far from my life."

"Oh wow." I said, breathlessly.  Thank god we wouldn't have to worry about Memory Charms with him.  And also, I wouldn't have to go to Gringotts to exchange Galleons to Muggle money.  But it's not like I can afford this beautiful house!  Jake continued talking to me and Susan.

"You get a lot of the sunlight in this house, especially in here." He gestured to the kitchen.  "Aunt Judy hated being in dark rooms.  Plus, it's possible to use Brightening Charms in any room in this house." Jake moved towards the door of the kitchen and turned his head back to look at us, his hair flopping into eyes.  "Shall we check out the upstairs?"

I nodded mutely, and followed Jake up the large staircase and marveled as how nice this house was again.  To have a grand staircase, a beautiful kitchen, and a gorgeous house in general would just be out of my price range and I knew it.  Susan was following close behind me, staying quiet, which was odd.  Usually she was the one chattering on and on.  I would have to yank the details from her later. 

"There are four bedrooms in this house." Jake continued.  "There's a master bedroom here." He showed us into a big, well-maintained room with light blue walls and a huge window on the right side of the room, complete with drapes and a window seat.  I loved window seats!  I loved being able to just sit and watch the world stroll by as I watched from above.  I hated this house for being so perfect...

"This is largest room by far." Jake said as I headed over to the winodw.  "There are two that are roughly about the same and the last one is the smallest room.  All rooms are on this floor, and there are about five bathrooms, three on this floor, and there is an attic above out heads."

I nodded, trying to hear his words through the fog in my head.  I sat down at the window seat and looked outside.  My eyes widened as I spotted Harry and Ron playing Quidditch in the backyard. "What do they think they're doing?" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly.  "There's Muggle's around this area!  They could be seen!"

"Don't worry about that, Katie." Jake said calmly, coming up behind me with Susan near him.  "There's a Viewing Charm on the backyard.  Almost like the one on Hogwarts...Just not as complex as that one.  That one can make the entire castle look crumbling and ruined in a Muggle's eye.  Only Dumbledore could do that.  For this, Muggles only see birds for anyone that's flying around on a broomstick, while we see them as they are...Wizards on broomsticks."

"Oliver would love this." I muttered under my breath and only Susan caught what I said.  Even as the words escaped from my mouth, I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes.  Susan came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.  I closed my eyes, and tried to hold the tears back.  I took in a shaky breath and turned back to Jake, who was looking sympathetic at me. 

"So, Jake." I said, trying to push away the waver that had edged into my voice.  "What's the price of this house?" I only asked to be polite, but I didn't expect it to be in my league of houses that I was looking at.

Jake opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, I heard Ron shout, "Katie!" I turned back towards the window and I saw him and Harry barely five feet from the window.  I ran to the window and opened it. "Come on!"  Ron shouted at me, grabbing hold of my arm.  "You have to try out this pitch!" And with that he made me get onto the broom, despite Susan's protests that it wasn't good for my 'condition.'

My condition, my arse.  Being pregnant is not a condition!

I have to admit, playing Quidditch after so long, was such a relief.  It's something I will always love, even if I'm not going to do it professionally.  There's just something about feeling the wind rush through your hair and the thrill of diving towards the ground to catch a Quaffle, hearing the gasps and screams from the crowd.

So there wasn't a crowd, it was only Susan and Jake, but still!!

I came in for a landing as Harry and Ron still played.  "Wow, Katie, I can't believe that you're still amazing!  You were awesome for Gryffindor, I remember." Susan said to me.

"Thanks Susan." I said breathlessly.  I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye.  I walked up to him again, and repeated my question.  "So, what is the price of this house Jake?"

I could almost see him feel bad for me.  He gave me a look over and I felt uncomfertable under his gaze.  "Aunt Judy used to love children.  My sister and I would come and visit her all the time.  She'd want this house to go to a growing family." I saw his eyes dart my prutruding stomach, and I blushed crimson.  "I'd say about 50,000 galleons."

I bit my lip.  That was about 5,000 galleons out of my reach.  "Well...thank you for showing us this house, Jake, I really appericiate..."

"Katie!" Ron cried.  "Watch this!"

I turned around and saw him do a loop-de-loop.  I couldn't even laugh at his antics.  I really wanted this house, but by the time I had earned 5,000 galleons, then it would have been sold already.  Ron came in for a landing, and I felt Jake and Susan back off to talk about something that I couldn't hear.  "So, whaddah say, Katie?" Ron asked, nearly ecstatic, coming in for a landing.  "Do you like the house?"

"I love it." I began sincerely, but I was rudely cut off by Ron. 

"It's perfect!" Ron exclaimed.  "We're gonna teach your little munchkins to play Quidditch!  Imagine Harry!  We're gonna teach Oliver Wood's kids to play Quidditch.  Kind of ironic though..."

Harry noticed my crestfallen face and waved his hand at Ron to signal him to shut up.  "Katie, what's up?" He asked me. 

"I love it..." I repeated, and I took a shaky breath.  "But to afford it is another issue all together."

Harry looked concerned at me.  "Well I could always help out a bit, if you needed..."

Now it was finally my turn to cut someone off.  "No, Harry." I said firmly.  "I don't take charity."

Harry nodded, but he didn't look convinced at all.  I turned to see Jake and Susan talking to each other in low voices a good ten feet away.  I walked up to them and their conversation stopped.  "Thanks once again for showing us the house." I said, giving Jake's hand a good shake.  "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I'll let you know."

"The pleasure was all mine, Katie." Jake said, shaking my hand back. 

"We'd better go." I said to Susan.  "I've got a sandwich to finish."

"Alright." Susan grinned.  As I turned to Apperate, I could have sworn I saw Susan turn to Harry and Ron and whisper something in their ears, but I was Apperating, so I don't know for sure.  I was trying to concentrate on not splinching myself.  But anyways.  I was too busy thinking about my sandwich and how good tomatoes would be on it when I got home.

*+*

I Apperated to my flat and went to my poor lonly abandoned sandwich that was still laying on the countertop of my kitchen.  I was just putting tomatoes on it when Susan Apperated into my kitchen looking pissed off.  I screamed.  "Oh my Goddess, Susan!" I yelled.  "Warn a girl next time, will you?"

"That house was perfect, Katie." Susan said, ignoring my outburst.  "What's the deal?!"

I sighed and put my sandwich down again.  By this rate, I'll never finish my poor sandwich.  "You know I could been starkers, dancing the macarana to the sounds of Elton John, you would have been so embarrassed."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Susan said, giving me a very good impression of the Katie-Bell-Death-Glare, but only I know how to do that one.

But changing the subject is fun... My stupid brain thought.  "What do you want, Susan?"

"This is the first time that we all agree on something." Susan said rationally, as if she was explaining this to a small child.  "And having Ron and Harry, which I may remind you, are GUYS, and they do not have any estrogen in their system, so they have NO idea what houses are good for babies, even they like that house."

I raised my eyebrows.

Susan shook her head.  "Ok, so what if they only want it so they can you use your Quidditch Pitch?  What's the deal, Katie?"

I took a bite of my beloved sandwich.  "I can't afford it."

"What?" Susan said, sitting down, looking disbelieving. 

"Well, Susan...I'm not exactly the Queen of England." I said, gesturing to my flat.  "I can't afford everything I want.  Learned that a while ago." I took another bite of my sandwich and chewed, enjoying the flavor. 

"Well...can't you just write Oliver..."

"No!" I cried.

"Well why not?" Susan asked defiantly.  "He'd be more than glad to help out, I'd bet."

"I don't take charity, Susan, and you'd better not try and figure a way to get Oliver to give me money, or I'll hurt you." I said sternly, taking another bite out of my sandwich, and locking my gaze with hers.  Blue to blue eyes met in my kitchen and I gave her fair warning.  I have been known to kick butt.  I placed the sandwich down and gave her a sly grin.  "So, what's going on with you and Jake huh?"

Susan blushed as the table's turned on her.  "Well...we started going out a few weeks ago, you know all that.  I just wanted to keep it quiet for a while, not have Erica being nosy.  You know that feeling right?"

1.5.6441.20682


	10. Made of Glass

  


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

Chapter Ten: Made of Glass

"Guess what?"

I looked up from a case that had been weighing on my mind for a couple days.  I stared at Ron, who was looking like a little kid that had found the Christmas presents that had been hiding in the dryer, only two weeks from Christmas.  I laid my quill down and pretend to ponder his question.  "I'm guessing you just interrupted a pregnant woman, who is liable to go off at any point in time, and she can blame anything, including murder, on her out-of-wack hormones." I said.  I grinned a fake smile at him.  "Am I close?" I asked sweetly.

"You know, normally, I'd be insulted, Katie." Ron said, coming into my office, and sitting down in the chair that was in front of my desk, looking happy he was annoying me. 

Yes, I finally got my own office!  Only the Junior Officers (such as as the ever-annoying Ron) have cubicles.  I got my office two days after my promotion, and this being the third day after my promotion, so it was still a bloody mess.  The walls I had just charmed to be a light blue color, a tad lighter than my eye color, and the window behind me, was like Kevin's office, had a window that took up the entire wall.  But usually my back was to the window, so I didn't enjoy the view as much as I would have liked to.  I had been in the process of putting up framed pictures of me, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Harry and Oliver (yes, the old Quidditch team at Hogwarts.) and some others from Alicia's wedding, and my parents and several other sentimental things when I had a sudden urge to get that damn case done, so I had sat down, and that is when the candidate for "Most-Annoying-Junior-Officer of The Year" had show up at my door.

"But today," he continued, "I'm too happy to hex you." Ron said, with a huge smile, and he put his arms behind his head, in a happy gesture.  It was almost enough to make my morning sickness return.

"You'd be too scared of me taking away your ability to procreate if you were to hex me." I muttered under my breath, scribbling a note on the parchment to have a chat with Morgan Greene, the surveying officer on the scene to get his comments on what happened. 

"What did you say?" Ron inquired earnestly.

"Nothing." I said under my breath.  As Ron stared at me for a good thirty seconds, I began to wonder why I had befriended him in the first place.  I put my quill down gently and looked at him.  "What?!" I cried exasperated.

"I just asked Cassidy out!" Ron burst like a balloon, looking proud.  "And she said yes!"

My mouth fell open and I felt light headed.  "Are you playing with me Ron?" I said in hushed tone.  "Because I'm not in the mood for your tricks today of all days."

"No, I'm dead serious." Ron said, looking almost as excited as the day the Chudley Cannons had actually won a game.  (Personally, I think the other team felt sorry for them, since they hadn't won the League since the 1800s and let them win.)  But on that day, he had run around the office, dancing in his Chudley Cannon's hat and shouting at the top of his lungs.  "I've been wanting to ask her out for a couple months now, but I was always scared she would turn me down, but Mya convinced me."

I choked on my tea that I was trying to drink to clear my head from the ridiculous notion of Ron asking Cassidy out.  "Excuse me, did you just say Mya, convinced you?" What on EARTH had possessed her?

"She said that if I really liked Cassidy, then I should take the risk and ask her.  If she said no, then it wasn't meant to be.  But Mya said that she didn't think that Cassidy would say no!  Isn't that great?"

Ron was looking for my approval?  Wasn't I the one that was suck with two kids on the way, with no father present so far?  I was not the great Goddess of Love here! 

"Great..." I repeated mindlessly.  It felt like my mind had been ransacked, and I couldn't move at all.  Ron and Cassidy?! Those two barely have anything in common...Except they work in the same building, but that's hardly grounds to begin dating someone.  Ron should know better than to date someone that has the nickname "Ice Queen" in the girl's locker room...

But then again, I don't think Ron has been in the girl's locker room.

Oh who am I kidding?  This is RON I'm talking about.

"Well, I just wanted to let you in, you know...tell you the good news and everything." Ron said, looking slightly put out.  He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and made to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, my brain finally realizing the horrible truth.  "When's the date?" I said, trying desperately to look happy for him.

Ron turned around and gave me a grateful smile.

"Friday... In two days." And with that, he opened the door and left, leaving me to stare and wonder.

What in Gaia's name was Hermione thinking??!!

*+*

Where the heck was my tea kettle?

All my stuff, excluding the necessities, were already packed up in boxes.  But finding the necessities was a whole other, difficult story.  It was nearly impossible to find anything in the maze of boxes that were around my flat.  I didn't even know I owned this much stuff. 

"Come here, kettle, kettle, kettle..." I said in a sing-song sort of voice.  "Where are yooou?" I peered underneath the table in my kitchen, searching with my hand to find it. 

"Who are you talking to Katie?"

I started at the sound of someone's voice, jerking my head upwards and hitting it sharply on the bottom of the table.  "Ouch!" I cried out, my vision going black for a second, before everything came back into view.  "Jeez!"  I crawled out backwards from the table to look at my fireplace to see Hermione's head looking at me strangely.

"What were you doing?" Hermione's head was on the verge of laughing.

"Searching for the Holy Grail." I said sarcastically.  When Hermione's head gave me a dirty look, I sighed.  "I'm searching for my tea kettle.  But I'll forgo my expedition for a bit.  What's up Mya?"

Hermione's head bit her lip.  "Do you mind if I pop around your flat for a while?  I don't want to be on my knees, sticking my head in the fire all night."

"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders.  "I'm not doing anything anyways.  Come over."

"See you in about ten seconds." Hermione said, and her head disappeared from my fire with a small 'pop'.  I heard another small pop about five seconds later outside my door, and I heard her knock twice.

I walked over to my front door (jumping over several piles of boxes in the process) and opened my door to an upset looking Hermione.  "Why don't you just Apperate into my flat, Mya?" I asked as I opened the door further to let her in.  I must have looked a terrible mess, while Hermione looked like she had walked out of a fashion magazine.  Her hair was twisted up in an elegant on the back of her head, and some wisps of hair hung dangerously close to her eyes.  Her normally shining brown eyes looked dully at me. 

"I just think it's rude to Apperate into someone's flat with no warning." Hermione said simply as she walked into my flat and nearly tripped over a small box that contained some cooking supplies, including my tea kettle.

"Mr. Tea Kettle!' I exclaimed.  "Yes!  You found it, Mya!"  I picked up the tea kettle and hugged it.  I noticed Hermione staring at me intently, and I let go of my tea kettle slowly.  "Okay...erm, well I'll make some tea eh?" I laughed nervously and Hermione gave me a very strange grin.  I turned on my heel and worked my way towards the kitchen.  

I set the tea kettle on the stove and lighted it.  As it started to warm up, I sat down next to the table next to Hermione.  "So spill." I said.  "I know you didn't come over here to discuss the weather." 

Hermione sighed.  "I don't know how to phrase this...but..." She took a shaky breath, and gave me a pleading look.  "You've got to make sure this isn't reviled to anyone, Katie, please promise me that!" 

"Alright already, I promise." I said, but as soon as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the kettle started to whistle.  I frowned and held up my index finger to Hermione.  "Hold that thought, Mya, okay?"  I hurried to get the tea and I looked at Hermione over the kitchen counter.  I wondered what was eating at her.  She looked a horrid mess.

I set a cup of raspberry tea with a touch of honey (any tea goes well with honey.) in front of Hermione and she smiled gratefully up at me.  "Okay, now continue." I said, sitting down, and I ran my hand along my stomach as I took a slip of tea, smiling at how well I had made it this time.  (Isn't lil' Katie modest eh?) 

"Katie..." Hermione took a deep breath, and I could tell that she was drawing up every ounce of courage and might in her Gryffindor body to say whatever she was going to say.  "Katie...I think I might...have feelings for Ron."  She said the last four words in a rush, almost in a hurry to get them out of her mouth.

I smiled and nodded.  "I've known that for a while, Mya." 

Hermione looked astonished.  "What?  You could tell?  Does Ron know?  What did he say?" The questions were rapid fire out of her mouth and I was taken aback.

"Whoa, hold on, Mya." I said, holding one of my hands up as I took another sip of tea.  I swallowed and opened my mouth.  "One question at a time.  Yes I could tell, No Ron doesn't know." 

"Was it that obvious?" Hermione asked, sinking back into the wooden chair, looking only slightly panicky.  

"Just to the female species." I said gently.  "Guys haven't the slightest...well, maybe Harry...Ginny's training him." 

Hermione snorted, and looked away from me, staring at a carton that was labeled, Kneazle Cleaning Supplies.  Don't ask. 

"So...what prompted this cleanse of the spirit?" I asked her.  

Hermione sighed and looked at me.  "I think I've known for a while that I've liked Ron as more than just a friend...Quite possible from our school years..." 

"Yes, I seem to remember those Lover Quarrels..." I said fondly, pressing a hand to my heart.  

"Shut it." Hermione said, flushing.  "But anyways, Ron came up to me two days ago and told me that there was a girl he liked and he wasn't sure if he should ask her out, because he was nervous that she'd say no.  And insanity decided to take over my brain at that moment, and I thought he was talking about me... So I told him what I thought he should do, and then the next thing I know, he's telling me that Cassidy said yes, and they're going out." 

"Oh baby..." I said softly.  I winced.  I think every girl's made that mistake, and more will.  "Okay, Mya." She was looking at her knees, clasping the china cup in her hands, her knuckles white.  I was half-afraid the glass would shatter from her tight grip.  "It's painful to go through something like this.  I've done it.  My second year, Roger Davies was being all nice to me and wonderful and I thought he could walk on water." 

"What happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Turns out he wanted to date my best friend, Alicia." I said off-handedly.  "But the point is that it's painful.  But look at me, I got through it.  I'm still living and happy.  Men aren't everything...true they are a lot, but they aren't everything." Hermione gave me a small smile.  "Look, Cassidy is a Barbie-Doll Bitch, and Ron will see that.  I've seen the way he looks at you, he cares deeply for you, I know he does, as much as he tries to deny it." 

Hermione gave me a look out of the corner of her eyes.  "Do you think so?" 

I gave her a look right back.  "I could be a really good friend right now and say he's fallen in love with you and wants to go out with you this very instant, but he's a guy and he hasn't realized his true feelings yet.  But I'm going to be a better friend here and tell you that it's Ron we're dealing with.  He always has to make a couple mistakes before realizing what's good for him.  Don't you remember in fifth year when he became Keeper for Gryffindor?  He was terrible!  Then he came through for us in the very last game of the season." 

Hermione grinned.  "He never let us forget Weasley is our King song after that game." 

I took a sip of tea.  "Malfoy was hitting himself 'round the head for making that song up in the first place after that match against Ravenclaw.  I could have sworn him trying to convince that lump Crabbe to punch him..." We both laughed.  

"Well, Mya." I said after we had stopped our laughing, our tea now vanished from our cups.  "Just give it time.  I do know this.  Ron cares about you.  If he doesn't see it, that's his issue and you'll find someone better." 

Hermione nodded sadly.  "Hey." I said.  "You'll never get him if you're depressed all the time girl!" 

Hermione gave me a small smile and she Disapperated out of the chair with a pop and I was stuck looking dumbly at an empty chair.  

Maybe I am the Goddess of Love...

No way.  I leave that up to the people that have time to listen to other's love lives.  I've got enough issues in mine.

*+*

The next day was Saturday, but I had to come into work anyways.  I didn't have paperwork, but I needed to shape up for some training checks that were going to happen at the end of the month.  Some Ministry officials would dress up as Dark Wizards and cause magical mayhem for a while to see if our skills were up to date.  Even though You-Know-Who had been killed, nearly two years ago, there are still some Death Eater's that are still fighting hard in the name of their former master.  Many are still in hiding.  The Ministry thought that actually getting out there and fighting them would be better than just giving us a test on paper in our office's, since, well...that doesn't do squat to test our abilities in the field.  I hadn't been up to scratch in the last test and they had told me to work on my martial arts.  (My wand had been expelled from my hand and I had to fight one-on-one with a Ministry official which I had eventually lost.)

I changed into my workout clothes, a pair of spandex shorts (can you say eurk?) and a black skin tight top, that didn't quite conceal my budging belly.  I pulled my hair that had been growing over the last couple months, and that now reached a little past my shoulder blades into a neat ponytail.  I grabbed my wand from my robes and then I reached for my gym bag that mostly contained water and my sparring stuff.  I tucked my wand neatly into one of my gym bag's empty compartment and I left my office.  

I saw out of the corner of my eye that I wasn't the only one that had come in early.  Ron was at his cubicle, working rather diligently at his work.  I walked over to his cubicle and leaned over the wall.  "Boo." I said with a grin.

Ron faked a surprised face.  "You scared me, Katie." He said with no conviction at all.  "So whadda doing here this early?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, since you had a date last night." I said with a furtive smile.  

"You could...but getting an answer is another story." Ron said.  "And I asked you first."

"I need to work on some martial arts techniques." I said.  "I'm heading down to the gym to work in the Wizard Boxes.  Do you want to come with?" 

"Sure." Ron said.  "I was never much good in the morning with paperwork.  You'd think I would be after seven years of doing my homework at breakfast at Hogwarts." 

I snorted.  "I'll meet you down there, give you some time to change." I called over my shoulder as I headed down the stairs.  

I was in the middle of putting on my foot protectors when Ron came into the room.  His eyes widened at the sight of them.  "What's wrong Ron?" I asked, bewildered at his expression.  

"You don't expect me to fight you, do you?" Ron asked, looking at me as though I had accidentally lost my mind in a sewer.  Then I saw his glaze dropped down to my stomach and then back up to my eyes.

I gave Ron a toned down Katie-Bell-Death-Glare.  "Ron.  I'm pregnant.  Not made of glass.  Besides."  I picked up my wand and pointed it at my stomach.  "Protego." I said softly.  "There.  There's a Shield Charm on my stomach.  You can't hurt the babies." 

Ron bit his lip.  "Now you realize just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I have to go easy on you, right?" 

I nodded swiftly.  "I'm counting on it." 

Ron shrugged and we stepped into a Wizard Box, and we were suddenly in the middle of a street at night, only a few lamps on.  I took up a stance on one side of the box.  I closed my eyes, trying to focus.  I could hear a drip of water from the sewer below.  I felt a dry breeze play with the hair that curled at the back of my neck, and I heard Ron's shallow breathing.  Suddenly, a rustle of clothes and I felt Ron attack.  I opened my eyes to block his punch to my face.

"Hah, not so fast, are you, Ron?" I laughed.

"This fight is only beginning." Ron said, circling me.  "You do remember that I've beat you in every other fight, correct?" 

"Don't get so cocky." I said, and I jumped into the air and hit his chest with a jumping front kick, leaving him breathless.  "You're holding back on me, Ronald." I said, knowing he couldn't see my grin.  He hated it when I used his full name.  

"Really?" Ron asked me, and I could feel his confidence grow, and I was attacked suddenly by his hands and feet.  

I couldn't see him clearly, and I felt my arm connect his his shin bone and I knocked it away from my head where it was headed it a second before.  I heard the slap of his feet on the ground, I knew he had launched himself in the air, and I leaned back, feeling his foot miss my head by an inch, and I heard saw him land again, and saw him trying and land another punch on the side of my face.  I deflected it with a high block, and I punched his gut.  "You've got to make sure not to only attack, Ron." I said softly, trying to open my eyes wide as possible, so that even the tiniest bit of light could be seen.

Ron didn't answer me, but I felt him kick the side of my head with a solid roundhouse kick.  I was pushed to the side and I groaned softly.  I turned my head up to see Ron coming up to kick again, and I moved out of the way so that he only got air.  "It takes twice as much energy to hit and miss than to hit." I muttered under my breath the saying Darryl had said so many times to me.  

"What?" Ron asked, hearing my mutter. 

"Nothing!" I turned around fast, crouching down and swinging my legs out to try and trip him, but he jumped effortlessly over my legs. "So," I asked, as we circled each other.  "How did your date go last night?" 

"Wonderfully." grunted Ron, and I ducked and I felt winded above my head as his leg went flying over my body and I jumped up to hit him in the chest with a perfectly executed jumping front kick and I managed to land a punch before he recovered.  "We went to..." Kick to my legs, I deflected it, but had to move to the sides.  "A sweet French restaurant, ow!  Katie!" 

"Oops..." I said, laughing.  I had got him a little too close to his groin area.  "Sorry, Ron!" I laughed and I threw a couple punches, he deflected most of them.  

"Anyways." We had started to circle each other again.  "I can't even pronounce the name.  Cassidy was gorgeous..." I could just see him getting that dreamy look on his face.  

"Oh make me get morning sickness again." I muttered under my breath.  I feigned right and as I felt Ron come towards me, I brought my leg up to hit him, but he caught it and flipped me onto the ground.  

"What was that?" 

"You need your hearing checked, you know that right?" I said, sweeping my feet under him and he fell over as well, and I clambered to my feet.  I took a stance as I waited for Ron to get up and kicked him in the shoulder, and he landed a couple good punches on me.  "So what did you do then?" I asked, as I feigned left this time and he jerked.

"We went to see one of those things...you know, that Muggle invention with the huge screen, and the photographs actually move and make sounds..." 

"It's called a movie, Ron." 

"Oh."

"Uh-huh!" I said, and I kicked my leg over in a high crescent kick, but Ron ducked, and did a hook kick to my side.  "Nice!" I exclaimed, holding my side tightly, pain shooting across my right side. 

"Thank you." Ron said brightly. 

I responded by hitting him with a spear hand to the side of his head.  He recoiled, holding his cheek.  "So did anything else happen?" I asked, taking up a stance again, using my hands in fists near my face.  I heard Ron splash in a puddle on the ground to my right and I ducked left, avoiding his kick and hitting him the stomach.  Ron didn't realize I had to the upper hand in this fight.  I had been practicing more with Darryl. 

"Nothing much.  I took her home..." He attempted another punch, but missed.  "We kissed, you know, the usual."

"You didn't sleep with her?" I pretended to gasp.  "Ron, you're slowing down in your old age!"

"Sod off." Ron said, throwing a punch which actually hit me on the cheek this time.  I recoiled and attempted to fight off his other punches.  "Not everyone gets it on after one date."

"Well...ah no, it's too easy." I grunted and I did a spinning hook kick, smacking Ron on the side of his face, and while he grabbed his face, I ducked down to sweep my feet under him, but he jumped up, tucking his legs under himself, and my legs hit air.

"Good try, Katie." Ron said and I didn't need to see that a grin was dominating his facial features.

"Oh bite me." I said dryly as I got back up from my position on the floor.

"That can be arranged." 

"Oh die." 

"Maybe later." Ron said.  He threw a punch near my eyes, but I jumped up, kicking his fist away from me and I landed wrong on my ankle.  

"Ouch!" I cried out, but I regretted it.  

"Oh shit." Ron muttered.  "Katie, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe we should stop." Ron said, coming up next to me.

"No freakin' way." I said, bringing up my leg to kick Ron in the side.  "I told you, I'm not made of glass, Ron.  In the field, the Enemy doesn't tell you that you need a time out because you're pregnant!" I grunted and punched him twice, the second one he deflected. 

"Wow, I don't want to see what happens to your kids when they get in trouble." Ron said, ducking the third punch at his face.  

While Ron was ducking the punch, I brought my leg to kick him in the side, receiving a sharp pain in my ankle at the same time.  Ron groaned, and I elbowed him in the back, and he fell to the ground, and I brought my legs over him so that he was lying on his back, with his hands secure behind him.

The dingy street disappeared, leaving both Ron and myself inside a blindingly white box.  I let Ron up, who was wincing in pain and grimy, and I didn't suppose I looked any better than he did.  "The round has been completed." A pretty airy voice echoed throughout the box.  "Please exit, or if you wish for another round, say Continious." 

Ron shook his head at me.  I, myself, didn't feel up for another round.  They always constantly tell us not to talk during the fights, but personally think that builds up your lung capacity.  Darryl and I have had great conversations on that.  Ron and I walked out of the Wizard Box together in silence.  

"I beat you, Ron, fair and square." I said proudly after about five seconds of silence.  There were the clinks of the weight machines being used.  We had obviously been in the Wizard Box for a while, since more people had come in, even if it was a Saturday. 

Ron gave me a look and headed off the boy's locker room, while I laughed and headed to the girl's one. 

I took a short shower, trying to get all the sweat and grim off of my body.  I had to wash my hair nearly three times to get it to feel soft again.  It took me nearly ten minutes to get dressed and then walk back up to the Department of Magical Catastrophes.  Ron was already there, his hair was wet, and the back of his shirt, near the neck line was wet as well, telling me that he hadn't though to dry his hair properly.  

"You do know that you owe me a nice Latte, right?" I said with a smirk.  

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered under his breath, shaking his head, and drenching me with droplets of water.  

"You know, you could just use a simple Drying Charm on your hair, right?" I asked him.

"Nah." Ron told me, scribbling something on the case file he was working on.  "Wet hair is good for two reasons.  Keep the back of my neck cool, and it annoys people when I get them wet." 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  Ron was just a little kid at heart, after all these years.  I bit my lip and blurted out the question that I had been wanting to ask him since he had busted into my office a five days earlier.  "Why are you going out with Cassidy, Ron?" 

Ron looked up at me, taken aback by my sudden question.  "Why?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Well, I dunno." I said slowly.  I didn't want Ron to use the infamous Weasley Temper on me.  I've seen Harry at the wrong end of it, from both Ron and Ginny...  "I just suppose, I don't think that...well...Cassidy, is your type." 

"Not my type?" Ron repeated.  I cringed.  It's not really until after you say something, you realize how pathetically lame, stupid or insulting it sounds.  "You don't think I'm the kind of guy that gets the gorgeous blonde, do you Katie?" 

"What?" I exclaimed, now feeling like Ron was attacking me the same way he did in the Wizard Box, but this time with his words.  "When the hell did I say that?" 

"You don't need to." Ron said in a deep voice, with no emotion.  "I see how people look at me now.  They wonder how a Junior-Officer is going out with the most beautiful woman in the Ministry.  Cassidy much more than a pretty face though.  She's smart, funny, generous, talented, talkative..." 

"Oh, I've had enough." I said, exasperated, and I escaped to my office, closing the door behind me.

With my back up against the wall, my mind could only think of one thing.  All the words that Ron had used to describe Cassidy, it sounded more like he was describing Hermione...

  



	11. Isn't That Cute?

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

 

**Chapter Eleven:** _Isn't That Cute??_

 

It had been a week since Ronald Asher Weasley had gone out with the all-perfect specimen of female perfection, Ms. Aphrodite Cassidy Jones.

It had been a week since Ronald Asher Weasley had stopped speaking to me.

"Remind me to never get on the bad side of a Weasley temper ever again." I muttered, mostly to myself as I wrote myself a little note on a case I was working on.  I rubbed my eyes as though that could rub the sleep from them, but to no avail.

"Never get on the bad side of a Weasley temper ever again." 

I looked up to find the speaker, who turned out to be Ginny Weasley, who was staring at me, her arms crossed.  I grinned sheepishly.  We were all out to lunch yet again.  I had just happened to bring a case with me to finish over lunch, since Susan had point blank refused to leave me alone in my office again during lunchtime.  She claimed that if I didn't each lunch then my babies would turn out deformed.  I still insisted that the only way my babies would become deformed would be because they had to listen to her nag me for nearly seven months of my pregnancy.  Susan didn't respond to that accusation.

I always win.

Susan turned and grabbed my case file away and put it in her briefcase she had brought along.  "Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to grab it back.  "Give it back!" 

"No." Susan replied shortly.  She was sitting to the right of me, giving her complete access to grabbing my materials.  I scowled at her.  

"You really should eat, Katie." Hermione said, taking a bite out of her salad.  We had come to a little health food store called "Whole Foods" that had some healthy lunches on tap.  Hermione had gotten it into her head that she should be my conscious, though I have a perfectly good one in my head.  

I took a bite of salad to satisfy Hermione.  "There, you happy?" 

"Not really." She answered truthfully.  

I rolled my eyes.  Susan and Hermione were sitting on either side of me, while Ginny and Erica were sitting on either side of them.  Ginny was working on a piece of parchment that looked like a form for Out of Area Apperation (OOAA), only looking up occasionally to take a bite out of her small whole-wheat pizza with slices of sausage on top.  Erica was taking a sip of her drink, her red lips wrapped daintily around the blue straw, her already high cheekbones seemed to stick out even more as she sucked on the straw, drawing the liquid upwards into her mouth.  I noticed two young boys staring avidly at her as they were checking out at the Number Five check-out stand.  Erica obviously saw them too and she let the straw go, swallowing whatever it was she was drinking and smiled at the two boys.  They blushed crimson red and grabbed their paper bag in a hurry and left, the five of us laughing our heads off.  

"Ah..." Erica sighed.  "To be young again."

"Oh, puh-lease." Ginny said, drawing out the word, looking up from her work and glaring at Erica.  "You are only twenty-nine!"

"And you're nineteen." 

"So?" 

"I'm ten years older."

"So?" 

"Forget it." Erica said with an air of being misunderstood by her own friends.  

"Whatever." Ginny said, getting back to her work.  

"Where are you going, Gin?" Hermione asked, looking at the parchment over Ginny's shoulder.  "Wait a minute, this is an Out of Country Apperation Application!" 

"Out of country?" I repeated.  "What haven't you been telling us, Ginny?" 

"Oh, nothing." Ginny said.   "The Daily Prophet wants to send me to Africa on assignment to cover some of the explosions that have been going on down there.  I'll be gone for two weeks, I'm leaving on Monday."  Ginny sighed.  "My hair is going to go haywire in that weather!" 

_Africa_.  The word jumped out in my brain.  Oliver was in Africa, playing the Patonga Proudsticks next week.  I felt tears spring to my eyes and I had to bite my lip to keep my eyes from closing and forcing the tears pass onto my cheeks.  The eternal watchful Hermione spotted me first.  "Kates?  What's wrong?" Her voice alarmed, and she reached out and touched my cheek with her soft hand.

Just hearing Oliver's nickname for me made the tears spill over, running down my cheeks in pale rivers.  "Oh Merlin's Beard, Katie." Ginny said.  "Was it something I said?" 

"No." I sobbed.  I wiped some of the tears away with my hand and Hermione got the rest with her nimble fingers.  "Well...yes...I mean...what you said reminded me of...Oliver..." 

"Oh sweetie." Susan said, coming over and hugging me tightly. 

When she released me from her death trap, I took a shaky breath.  "I just keep thinking and wondering if I did that right thing." I mumbled, not really caring if they heard me, I was just voicing what had been going on in my head since the day Oliver left.  "By not telling him.  But every single day I don't tell him, is just going to be one more day he's going to be angry at me for not telling him.  It's an endless cycle, going round and round in my head." I put my face in my hands.  

I heard silence fall over our little group.  Susan was still my side, holding me tightly.  I looked up with tears in my eyes, and I saw Ginny looking sternly at me.  "Katie." She said, and I half expected her to turn into the formidable Mrs. Weasley.  "Say what you like, think what you like about what Oliver will do, but I _know_ what he'll do." 

"I can say for a fact that he's not going to be pleased at the fact that you kept the information that he has twins coming all this time." Ginny gave me a disgusted look.  She had been on my case ever since I had decided not to tell Oliver.  "He will be pissed.  He will be God damn angry at you."

I let out a choked sob.

"But he'll forgive you." Hermione said gently, taking my hands in hers.  "Even after everything's been said and done, and he finally gets over his anger, he will forgive you."

"How do you know?" I asked angrily, the occasional tear falling down my cheeks.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Hermione said.  "The way his letters sound, Katie.  He will care enough about you to come and take responsibility for what he's done, and you two will be stronger because of it." 

"Oh, pleeease don't go all Lifetime movie on me, Katie!" Erica exclaimed, coming over to hug me.  "I still want you to kick Ron's butt again!" 

We all laughed, even me, as I wiped the tears off.  "If he'll ever talk to me again." I said, in response to Erica's comment.

"Oh he'll talk." Ginny said, making another face, this time, digging her spoon into some strawberry yogurt and dishing it into her mouth.  She swallowed before continuing.  "I swear to God." She said with a murderous tone.  "Ron brought that snob-arse brat to dinner on Sunday, and it took all of Fred, George and Bill's reasoning to keep me from performing the Bat-Bogey Hex on her, and I would have too." 

"And no one doubts it, Ginny." Susan said, taking a sip of her own drink on her way back to sit at her seat.  

Hermione smiled.  "I remember when you did that on Malfoy.  He wouldn't call you Weasel for the rest of the years at Hogwarts." She paused, looking pensive.  "Actually, I don't think he ever looked at you again..."

Suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach against my back.  "Ow!" I exclaimed, holding my side, and wincing.  

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, alarmed.  

"Oh, nothing." I said, grumbling.  "Just the Twin Terrors are up and kicking again." 

"Personally, I can't wait until I get children." Susan said, drumming her fingers on the tabletop, giving me a twinkling stare with her green eyes.  

"Yeah?" I replied.  "You want the two-future Quidditch stars treating your kidneys like Bludgers?  Go right ahead, you can have them." 

Susan laughed.  "Then I would be the one constantly eating strange foods that have no nutrition at all." 

Hermione snorted into her drink and Erica stared at Susan for a very long time with a bewildered look and then let out a harsh laugh that sounded like a bark.  Ginny had to prevent herself from spitting out her yogurt.  I merely scowled.  It was _not_ my fault that I kept getting cravings!!

After their so un-just laughter, Ginny voiced, "So what time do you want us there tomorrow?"

"What?" I had tuned out because their laughter had seemed to go on into eternity and back.  I was abruptly brought down to Earth to look into Ginny's ice blue eyes.  

"You're moving tomorrow."  Ginny stated plainly as if she was explaining this to a hyper six-year-old that needed to go to bed before its Mommy came back home.  "We're going to help." She indicated the rest of the group, who nodded enthusiastically.

"No way." I said flatly.  "How many times do I need to tell you guys that I don't have to be coddled throughout my entire pregnancy?!" 

*+*

Do they ever listen to me?

No.

Why not?

Truly, I don't have a clue.

"Katie, put that down!" Susan exclaimed.  

I was carrying a very large box, true, but Susan did not have to get on my case about it.  If Erica continued to want me to kick Ron's arse, then I have to be able to carry a box into my own house!

"Susan." I said simply, struggling to turn around and face Susan.  "Bugger off already!  I'm perfectly fine." 

"Put it down, or I tell Oliver." Ginny said, walking past us carrying a very large box herself.  

I scowled, but put it down and took out my wand.  " _Locomotor Box_!" I cried, and the box hovered in the air and I stuck my tongue out at both Ginny and Susan.  "There.  I'm not endangering my future children.  I'm sure they thank you." 

Susan looked modestly happy, while Ginny just rolled her eyes at me and walked on.  Harry, Susan, Ginny, Hermione and Jake had arrived to help me move.  I don't think they have other lives besides trying to make mine as confined as possible.  I stuck my tongue out at Susan and continued to levitate the box into the house.  Suddenly I heard a crash behind me, and I looked back and saw Susan picking up materials from an upturned box she had tripped over.  "Instant Karma, Susie.  Remember that." I said, tapping my nose with my free hand.  She gave me a dirty look and continued to pick up my stuff with a slightly pink tinted face.  Jake went over to help her, talking to her in a low tone, and she laughed.  

"Must they do that?"  A voice sounded behind me, sounding disgusted.  I spun around to look at Ron's smiling face.  "It's disgusting."

I smiled slowly, trying to decide if he was a mirage.  "It is rather sickening." I said carefully.  

Ron bent down and picked up a box himself and started lugging it inside.  "Well come on." He said.  "The boxes aren't going to be put away themselves." 

Harry came up to me and whispered in my ear as Ron walked in the wide open front door.  "Ginny gave him a serious talking to about respecting friends and their opinions." 

I whispered back.  "She threatened to hex him if he didn't come, didn't she?" 

Harry winked.  "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can we?" 

The rest of the day was a constant battle of me against Susan, Hermione and Ginny's constant badgering about carrying boxes, what was too much for me.  I love my friends, I really do.  But this was getting to be a little much.  I was almost ready to cast a Banishing Charm on all three of them, but Harry and Ron managed to talk me down from my high horse.  I calmed down enough to find Mr. Tea Kettle (so aptly named by Hermione since her visit to my flat.) and make some tea for everyone.  Everything was unpacked and organized by sundown.  Oliver told me once that Muggles take weeks, sometimes months to unpack their things when they move!  How could they stand the mess?  Or how to find things?  I would go bloody insane.

Ginny, Hermione, Jake, Susan and Ron all bid me goodnight after finishing with my moving.  I turned to shut my door and then turned back to see Harry.  "Oh my Goddess, Harry." I gasped.  "What are you doing?" 

"Bee in your bonnet, Bell?" He asked with a small secretive smile.

"Bee in my bonnet?" I repeated bewildered.  

Harry shook his head, clearing it.  "Sorry, something the Sorting Hat said to me.  Why do you always say Goddess, Katie, instead of goodness or just God?" 

I shrugged.  "Just habit.  My mum decided when she was younger that God wasn't a guy, he was a girl, so she just saying Goddess, and I picked it up from her.  Personally, I like it." 

Harry nodded.  "It's a nice change." He stared into my eyes with his startling green eyes.  "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Okay?" I repeated him again.  He must have been getting annoyed at my echo.  "I suppose so."  I moved to the brightly lit kitchen and sat down on a stool that stood at the counter of the table in the center.  Harry followed and sat across from me.  "It varies from day to day, really.  Some days I'm fine, feeling like everything's right with the world and things couldn't get better, and then they down spiral.  I start thinking about Oliver and how I'm going to tell him that he's got kids.  Oh, I don't know!" I said, frustrated.  

Harry just listened.  For the first time I remembered him in seventh year, when he was a fifth year, and the dark circles he always had under his eyes during the first couple Quidditch Practices we had before he got kicked off the team, all the nights I had seen him the common room, nursing a bloodied hand, or talking with Ron and Hermione in low, serious tones.  He had seen the horrors of life in the worst possible ways.  No one knows how he and You-Know-Who finally finished it off, and personally, I don't _want_ to know.  I'm just glad he's gone.  But a lurking part of my mind keeps worrying about that 14 year gap that we thought he was dead, and he wasn't.  Harry had to grow up way faster than any of us.  

"How did you deal with it?" I blurted out.  I flushed, realizing in a moment I had said that out loud.  "I mean...I'm sorry...I was..stupid, I'm terribly.."

Harry put up a hand to stop my pathetic stuttering.  "It's okay, Katie." He said softly.  "If you can believe it, not many people ask me that." He smiled grimly.  "It's always, 'How did it feel to kill the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter?'  or 'What are your plans for the future?'  But nothing about my past.  It's like they just threw a dark blanket over the years that I tried to tell them that Voldermort, sorry," he saw me flinch, "was back, and didn't believe me.  How did I deal with it?" He asked, staring blankly at the ceiling.  "I didn't."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"I didn't." He repeated.  "Ask Ron, Hermione, or anyone in the fifth year boys dorm that year.  I blew up at anyone and everyone, and after-- He died." Harry choked, not able to say the name of the person so important to him that had left so abruptly.  "I didn't want to live.  I really didn't."  Harry looked back down at me.  "Ginny was the one that pulled me out of it.  She never let me think bad of myself.  Whenever I started saying anything terrible about myself, she'd fly into a rage.  She hated self-pity."

"She still does." I muttered under my breath.  

Harry laughed sadly.  "Some things never change.  But anyways.  She didn't give up on me.  That means more than life to me.  She believed in the things that make this world beautiful.  Hope, joy, and happiness.  Things I thought didn't exist anymore after fifth year."  

I smiled and touched his hand across the table.  "And that's why you're marrying her." I said.  "And you'd better get home before she starts thinking we're having an affair." 

Harry laughed and stood up.  "No.  She knows you love Oliver too much." And with a sharp crack, Harry Disapperated and left me staring blankly at the place he just stood pondering all I heard that day. 

*+*

I was filing some legal papers on illegal uses for Gillyweed the next night, trying to ignore the kicks coming from on the two beasts stuck in my stomach.  It was late at night and most people had already gone home, but Kevin, myself and a intern named Sean was still here.  "Hey Katie." I heard a soft soprano voice at the doorframe.  

I turned around with the folder still in hand and gazed upon Alicia.  She was starting to get fatter and rounder, like me.  She looked healthy and happy in her jeans, (that were looking a little tighter around the waist than usual.)  Her long dark hair was swirling around her face like a dark cloud.  "Why, hello." I said, surprised.  "What are you doing here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, and then turning around to file the folder and closing the filing cabinet.  

"I knew you'd be here late, since you're just a hard worker."  I wondered if I heard a bit of a sarcastic lilt in her voice.  "And I haven't gotten the name of your new house, so I can't Floo over there to ask you about tomorrow."  

"Oh, the name." I said absentmindedly, walking out of the filing room to my office where Alicia sat down and I stood by the desk.  "I decided to call it **Bell Haven**."  

"Beautiful name." Alicia sighed.  "It's better than Prankster Palace."  She wrinkled her nose tastefully.  

I snorted.  "What was George smoking when he thought up that one?" I asked incredulously.  

"No clue." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.  "But lately, I think he's been smoking something non-stop.  He's going completely mental about me.  _'Don't sit there Alicia!  The chair could break!  Alicia, don't make dinner!  The fumes can do something to the baby!_ '  He's driving me crazy!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand.  It took me a couple seconds to control myself enough to say, "Susan and Hermione are doing the same things to me, so don't worry." 

"Thank God." Alicia said.  "I'm not in this boat alone." 

"So what about tomorrow?" I inquired, remembering her comment earlier.  

"Tomorrow..." Alicia said slowly.  "Baby shopping.  I just wanted to see what time you to come over." 

I pondered that thought.  "I don't know." I said, twisting a lock of brown hair around my index finger while I thought.  My nails were getting longer, since Hermione had put that blasted Vinegar spell on them.  "How does nine thirty grab you?"

Alicia groaned.  "Too early." She moaned.  She had always been the one that I had to pry out of bed with a crowbar at Hogwarts and were almost constantly late to Potions, a habit that had been the cause of many, many detentions labeling gross floating animal organs in liquids that I couldn't identify.  At the look on my face, she rolled her brown eyes again.  "Fine, fine, Ms. Early-Bird." She mumbled.  

I smiled.  Not my fault I like waking up early, is it?

*+*

I woke up in my warm bed to the sun shinning on my face, my curtains wide open, letting the sun's bright rays stream endlessly into my room.  I smiled and pushed myself out of my comfortable bed.  The red splashes of flowers on the bed sheets were bright and cheerful on this beautiful morning.  It was starting to get harder for me to get out of bed, my belly bulging and weighing me down.  Even so, I wrenched myself out the warmth that my sheets brought my body.  I walked slowly to the doorway that connected me to the bathroom.  I turned on the faucet and stepped into the shower.  It took me nearly twenty minutes to pull myself from the warmth of the running water, even with finishing my hair.  Drying my hair with a light blue towel, I walked back into my room.  I dawned a pair of stretch jeans that fight comfortably around my middle and a strapless black maternity shirt.  It was sexy and slimming.

Erica made me buy it.

I walked down the grand stair case feeling a bit like a pea, rattling around in a massive box.  I couldn't wait until the twins were born and the house could be filled with childish laughter.  Then again, I could always just bring Fred and George over for a visit.

I stepped into the kitchen gingerly and started to bustle around to make myself breakfast.  I took out some banana bread that Susan had given to me for a house-warming gift.  I stuck it into the toaster and waited.  It was tough trying to resist the urge to pop the two pieces out early when the heavenly aroma of banana bread started to fill up the kitchen.  Finally the toast pieces came up with a small 'ping'! of the toaster.  I took out a plate from the cupboard and placed the bread on the plate.  I buttered them lightly and bit into crisp softness.  

It took me a while to finish the banana bread, wanting to savor the flavor, but noticing the time, I stuffed the last piece of bread into my mouth and walked to my large fireplace.  I thanked the gods again that Jake was a wizard, and that I didn't have replace the smaller fireplace with a larger one for Flooing, like I would have had to done in a Muggle house.  I took out a pinch of Floo powder from the small mug on the mantle and threw it into the fire.  It turned green and roared taller than I was.  I stepped into it, refusing to giggle at the tickling sensation it gave me.  "Prankster Palace!" I exclaimed clearly.  

I was sucked down a giant tube, feeling several fireplaces rush past me, I closed my eyes.  I never liked this part.  Feeling myself slow down slightly, I flung my arms out, and I nearly fell into a heap on the floor in front of George, who stood smiling at me.  "I see that being pregnant has done nothing to improve your Flooing abilities Katie." He said smugly.

"Oh hush up." I said crossly.  "I seem to remember you Flooing to Russia by accident when you wanted to get to Gringotts when we were eleven."

George shrugged good naturedly.  "Anti-Flooing Charms are simple once you know that they're in place.  I didn't know." 

"Bullocks." I muttered.  "Where's Alicia?" I asked.

"She still in bed." George said.  "I tried to wake her up, but she growled at me." 

I laughed to his surprised.  "That's nothing.  You should have seen her attack Angelina when Oliver wanted us up at five in the morning for Quidditch practice."  I surprised a pang of longing when I mentioned Oliver's name.  

George shook his head and walked away.  I followed him upstairs to their bedroom and he motioned me inside.  Alicia was in bed still, her chest rising and falling, indicating she was deep in sleep.  I grinned impishly and walked over to her.  "Oh Alicia!" I said in a singsong voice in her ear.  "Quidditch Practice!" 

"Not the blue flamingos!" Alicia screamed and bolted upright in her bed.  I collapsed in a fit of laughter.  

"Katherine Eleanor Bell!" Alicia yelled at me.  "You scared me half out of my wits." 

"And I'm sure the blue flamingos scared to other half..."  I couldn't help laughing again, and Alicia glared at me.  

"This is why I don't do mornings." Alicia muttered under her breath in an angry tone.  

I hummed as I walked out of the bedroom to leave her alone to grumble and get dressed.  Her morning bad moods didn't last long, just as long as she was in the bedroom in the presence of a bed.  A few minutes later, Alicia emerged, looking cheery, making me wonder if she had been acting the part of a pissed off friend.  "Come on, let's go, I'm starving." 

We both barreled down the stairs, surprising George.  Alicia smiled at him and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  "Good morning sweetheart." She said sweetly.  

"Do you not remember yelling your were going to curse me into oblivion if you didn't let your sleep?" George asked, his eye brows high on his forehead.  

"Vaguely." Alicia grabbed an apple and a container of cottage cheese from the counter.   "Well, where do you want to go first, Katie?" She asked me.

"Hogsmeade has a great selection of baby stores." I said.  Alicia gave me a surprised look.  "Mrs. Weasley told me about it." I responded to her look.  

"You asked my mother for baby advice?" George interrupted.  

"Well she managed to raise at least five children right." Alicia retorted, taking a sip of coffee that he had placed before her.  "I still don't know what she did wrong with Fred and you." 

"I resent that." George said, scowling.  "Then why did you marry me?"

"Because of your fabulous good looks."  Alicia said, standing up.  "Fred's got a bit of a squished nose from that bludger a while back, and yours it perfect."  She tweaked his nose and smiled widely.  George smiled too and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Get going." George said.  "I don't want you out too late.  Something could go wrong, so make sure you have..."

"George!" Alicia exclaimed.  "I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself!"  George walked out and she blew a fine stream of air out through her teeth, trying to control her temper.  "You see what I have to deal with every day?" She exclaimed, gesturing to the doorframe that George had left through.  

I smiled softly.  "Well come on." I said.  "We'd better get going anyways." 

*+*

It was the end of the day.  I arrived back home with a load of things in hand.  Bags upon bags were in my hands, and my feet ached.  I knew the two cribs and the two dressers I had ordered from one of the stores Alicia and I had visited were going to be shipped, via Apperation by the next morning into the two smaller bedrooms I had.  I was tired beyond belief, but I still dragged myself to the smaller rooms, putting the baby clothes into piles, and baby blankets, bottles, pacifiers, some stuffed toys, books and toy broomsticks that were going into a locked closet until they were five.  _I'll sort it out in the morning_.  I promised myself as I yawned so hard that my jaw popped slightly.  I shook my head, trying to clear it and I walked to my bedroom, and sat on the window seat.  The sun was giving off bright rays of light, painting the sky with vivid colors that stretched the imagination.  I wanted to stay up and watch the sun dip below the horizon, but my eyes decided on a mutiny instead, and I found myself changing into a night shirt and surrendering to the comfort of my bed and the dreams that lay before me.

 


	12. The Barbie-Doll-Bitch Strikes Back

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

 

**Chapter Twelve:** _The Barbie-Doll Bitch Strikes Back_

 

It had been nearly a month since Ron and Cassidy had started dating, and I was almost sick to death of the gossip around the office going around about them.  It ranged from simple things like he had bribed her to date him, to that he had made a robot impersonation of her to date him and the real Cassidy was out in the middle of Texas mining coal.  

Then again, I certainly wouldn't mind Cassidy out in Texas mining coal.  Too bad that Ron's not out there with her.  He's actually in here.  Complaining.  To me.  Who does he think I am?  Ask Abby???

"...and then she took nearly three hours to get ready for her date and she had just been complaining that I was fifteen minutes late because Fred and George had taken a test run of their newest product and made the whole kitchen at the Burrow into a slime zone... Katie?  Are listening to me?"

"I'm trying not to." I said through clenched teeth, hoping that would hold my words back.  But I realized that it is well possible to talk while your teeth are pressed together so hard that there was a danger of chipping a tooth.  I was trying to fill out a form for Temporary Apperation Legalization as part of an ongoing investigation, but Ron was being a stubborn mule.

"Katie!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" I cried out, finally tried of it.  "I am sick of you coming in her almost every day after a date with that...that THING!" I screamed.  "And complaining about it _to me_!  I am not your mother.  I am not your sister.  Though I highly doubt that your sister would listen to you moan and hiss about the ways in which Cassidy annoy you to no end!  So here's the deal.  Either continue dating her and stop coming to me to expect sympathy to your plight, or break up with the freakin' pancake make-up covered idiot and talk to me about more important subject matters!" I let out a loud sigh, feeling like a humongous weight had been lifted off of my chest.  

Ron looked like that weight had settled over him.  His face had turned bleach white, his freckles standing out more than ever.  His brown eyes flashed with a combination of emotions, anger, guilt, sadness and several others I couldn't identify.  His hands clutched at the arm rests on the chair he was sitting at, his knuckles turning white.  I was expecting any moment, steam would leak out of his ears and whistle loudly.  Finally, without saying a word, Ron got up and left my office.

"Good riddance." I said gruffly and went back to work.

*+*

I was still angry the next morning when I started a new case on my desk that had appeared there in the morning.  Seems like a spell went awry in the middle of downtown London during the night and needed a Full-Officer to okay the clean up.  There was a knock on my door.  Kevin's newest PA, Hillary, walked in when I called out it was okay.  She was wearing a knee-length jeans skirt with a pale purple shirt under a black robe.  Her almost white-blonde was up in a ponytail and she was pale.  She looked like Draco Malfoy's little sister, even though I knew that Malfoy had no siblings.  She smiled at me as she gave me a folder.  "Kevin thought this might be helpful in your ongoing case." She said.  Despite her size and outward appearance, she had a low voice that seemed almost impossible for her tiny body.  Her dark blue eyes twinkled on her face.  "Did you hear the latest?" She whispered conspiratorially.  

"Cassidy and Ron had eloped to Ethiopia?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."  Hillary said, her voice even lower.  "They broke up."

That stopped me dead in my tracks.  I nearly chocked, even though I wasn't drinking anything.  My mouth fell open and I looked up at Hillary with eyes as wide as Galleons.  "You're joking!" I gasped.  

"No." Hillary said, happily.  "Supposedly, Ron broke up with her yesterday.  Said something like it wasn't working between the two of them and that they should just end it before it went too far.  From what I hear, Cassidy is in a right state." 

Did Ron actually take my advice/temper tantrum seriously?  I thought a Weasley skull was tougher than the crust of the Earth.  Living in the same school with nearly all the Weasley's at one point or another during my seven years at Hogwarts, I knew the extent of their stubbornness.  I couldn't believe it, but Hillary's gossip didn't make it true.  

Hillary smiled, wrinkling her nose at me and left my office, closing the door softly behind her.  My brain was completely blank and I couldn't process anything.  Ron and Cassidy, no more?  That's so wonderful!  I had to fight the urge to get up and run screaming down the halls of the Ministry of Magic inviting everyone in the vicinity to a party at my house for the downfall of Cassidy.  I started humming as I walked around my office, " _Ding dong, the Witch is dead...which old witch?  The blonde bitchy witch..."_ I sang under my breath as I started to go out of my office, but Hermione barreled into my office before I had a chance to leave it.  

"Katie," asked Hermione, breathless, "did you hear the news?" 

"That you nearly killed the likes of my unborn children my ramming into my stomach?" I said, in pain, trying to hold my side that her elbow had accidentally knocked into.  

"Oh, Merlin's Beard, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to my side and holding me.  "I'm terribly sorry...I didn't think."

"'Course not." I said, laughing slightly.  "And, yes, I heard the news." 

"I just can't believe it." Hermione said, sinking into a chair, eyes vacant, staring at a corner of my desk.  "I didn't think it would happen.  I never thought it would happen." 

"Well, now you can tell him how you really feel?" I asked hopefully.  

Hermione looked at me as if I had just told her to swallow a whole herd of Blast-End Skrewts and then dance a jig.  "Are you mental?" She cried out in a high pitched voice that nearly broke my eardrums.  "I can't do that!  He'll know I've felt like this, and he'll think that I'm a total idiot for waiting all this time for him." 

This is exactly why I don't get into the middle of my friend's love lives.  They pretend they want my advice, and usually they don't.

*+*

The next day was my last day at work.  I was about sixth and a half months pregnant and Kevin was starting to insist upon me taking my maternity leave.  I was rather sad to leave.  This had been my first job since Hogwarts that I had felt like I really belonged.  I was finishing up my last case of the day almost at the leaving time, feeling sad that no one had come in to say good-bye.  It was almost impossible to stop the tears from fogging up my eyes, and it was getting really hard to read the writing on the parchment.  There was a knock on my office door.  "Come in!" I called out, clearing my voice of any sign of tears.  

Susan popped her head in.  "Hey there, stranger." She said.  "Need a lift home?" 

"No."  I said, standing up and cracking my back.  I winced.  "I'm just going to Floo home.  Dr. Soorenko said that it's getting dangerous to Apperate anymore.  I might leave one or both of the twins behind if I Apperate." 

Susan shrugged.  "Oh well.  Do you want to walk to the fireplace then?" 

I grinned, looking strangely at her.  "Afraid of Flooing now are you?" 

Susan just shook her head.  "I just thought you were feeling lonely." 

I sighed.  "I am.  I'm really going to miss you guys while I'm away."

Susan came over and sat on my desk, facing me.  "We're not going anywhere.  Promise, pinky-swear." She held out her pinky for me to shake and I smiled and did so.  "Come you pregnant lady." She said jovially.  "We need to get you home before you turn into a pumpkin!"

I gathered up my stuff from the corners of my office.  Once I was ready, I wiped my eyes, trying not to cry.  I took a deep breath and walked out of my office.

"SURPRISE!"

I shrieked in shock.  Nearly everyone in the Department of Magical Catastrophes was outside my office smiling and grinning at me.  Hermione, Erica and Ginny were in the front.  Susan laughed beside me.  "We got you!  We really got you!" She exclaimed happily.  

"You bloody freaks!" I screamed at Susan and grabbed her and gave her a hard noogie.  "I nearly had a heart attack!"  I finally had the heart to let Susan go, her blondish-brown hair going up in all directions though.  I gave her a dirty look before turning to all the other people gathered here.  

"Katie." Hermione said solemnly.  "We have come here to say our farewells and our best wishes as you take your leave..." 

"Oy, Mya!" Erica exclaimed loftily.  "Quit the dramatics.  We've come to say good luck and make you promise to come back in one piece!" 

I laughed.  I didn't feel so depressed anymore, knowing that they cared this much about me to have a party in my honor.  I smiled so much I thought my lips would crack and fall to the floor in pieces.  Tears did come eventually, because I was still damn sad I was going to leave this place I loved working at.  They had even gotten me a cake that was my favorite, vanilla cake with strawberry frosting.  I still don't know where they found strawberry frosting, considering the only other time I had it was at my eighth birthday party and fell in love with it.  The party started to wind down and I was feeling pretty tired when Susan told me I should go home.  My yawned agreed with her.  

The people began to disperse and I started the long walk down the stairs until I finally got to the lobby, where a crackling fire awaited me to spin me to Bell Haven.  I couldn't wait to sink my head into the fluffy pillows on my bed.  I yawned again, renewing my want to get home.  

"I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you Bell?" A nasal voice asked.  I turned around , mid-yawn and closed my mouth.  Cassidy leaned against the doorframe I had just come out of.  I was surprised that I hadn't seen her before.  With that Barbie-Doll figure, it's hard not to.  

"What do you want?" I asked frankly.  

"What do I want?" She repeated to me, walking towards me.

"What?  Did I stutter?" I spat at her.  I was in no mood to get into her little games.  

"You little Mudblood." Cassidy hissed.  "I know it was you that convince Ron to dump me.  You couldn't stand that he wasn't yours, could you?" 

I sighed loudly, exasperated.  "Don't you get it?" I exclaimed.  "I do not like Ron that way.  Never have, never will.  Besides.  It was all his decision to break up with you.  Did you ever stop to think that it might have been your lack of natural beauty that turned him off?  Personally I thought it was the nose job, but that's just me."

Cassidy made an inhuman noise and launched herself at me.  The years upon years of Quidditch training gave me reflects beyond measure.  I dodged her, feeling rather clumsy even so.  I turned to see Cassidy pull out her wand and point it at me.  " _Talla Meren_!" She cried out and a peach-colored spell flew out of her wand and hit me square in the stomach, and I stumbled backwards.  

"IMPENDIMENTA!" A loud, filling voice yelled from the staircase.  I saw Kevin descend from the staircase, looking hard and cold at the frozen figure of Cassidy.  He muttered the counter-curse and Cassidy started to see her boss so close to her face.  

"That kind of behavior, Ms. Jones," He started in a cold tone that seemed to fill the entire lobby of the Ministry of Magic.  "Is unacceptable to say the very least.  If Ms. Bell wished to, she could press charges and you could be sent to Azkaban for two counts for attempted murder, considering that spell is lethal to children."

Cassidy gulped.  One count of attempted murder sent her to Azkaban for fifteen years.  Kevin turned towards me.  "Are you alright, Katie?" He asked kindly.  

I nodded, gingerly getting to my feet.  I rubbed my stomach, checking for abnormalities.  "Shield Charm on my stomach." I said.  "I was careful." I gave a dirty look to Cassidy, who was looking gray, her eyes focused on the marble floor.  

Kevin nodded and turned back to Cassidy.  "You're fired, Ms. Jones." He said swiftly, and she turned her face up to speak.  "What, Ms. Jones?  I saw the entire thing.  You nearly murdered two unborn children.  I would see you in Azkaban for the rest of your natural life if I could.  But that is up to Ms. Bell." 

I looked her in the eye and said, "I'll make my mind up about it later." 

I saw Cassidy visibly shake at the prospect of living in Azkaban for thirty years of her life.  Let her sweat.

*+*

I dipped my paintbrush into the pale yellow that was in the can and then began to paint the walls of one of the babies room.  Ron thought I was insane for trying to do this the Muggle way, but the Wizarding way was just so fast, and since my life didn't consist of much more than bed rest and watching soap operas that had no intelligence at all, I was all up for a way to do some therapeutic such as painting a room.  I painted another streak of yellow on the walls.  _The girl would sleep in this room._  I thought to myself.  _Goddess forbid she have a_ pink _room._

It had been two weeks since Cassidy had tried to attack me, and I had decided to press charges.  Only to battery and assault charges though.  I didn't have the heart to send her to Azkaban, most likely to her death.  If six months in Azkaban couldn't change her of her ways, nothing could and hopefully she'd just get sent straight back to Azkaban.  

I continued to paint the walls, up and down, painting to a rhythm only I could here.  I was listening to the WWN, humming along to a new Weird Sister's song about love in the Alps.  I didn't know the words, but I tried to sing along anyways.  I failed miserably and I laughed as one of the twins kicked me on the stomach as if they thought my voice was so bad that they needed to cause me injury to stop.  So I stopped singing to only hum.  The song faded away and a newscaster came on. 

_"Breaking Quidditch News!"_   The broad voice proclaimed loudly.  _"The United Kingdom's very own Puddlemere United team has had a tragedy today."_

I stopped what I was doing completely.  I put the paint brush down in the can, wiping the paint on my overlarge football jersey.  I turned the volume up, my heart racing.  The endless possibilities had already started rushing through my head at an unspeakable rate.  

_"Keeper, Oliver Wood has been severely injured by a bludger to the head and fall from sixty feet after trying to save a goal in a spectacular game against Moutohora Macaws of New Zealand.  His injuries were so bad, that he is being transported back to England for treatment at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as it is considered one of the leading Magical Hospitals in the world, and as for the Puddlemere United's World Tour will continue without Oliver Wood, but he will be dearly missed.  Let's hear from some of his team mates, out in New Zealand right now with out correspondent, Kasey Michaels.  Can you hear me Kasey?"_

My ears were buzzing so loudly, I couldn't hear the rest of the broadcast. 

_Oliver Wood has been severely injured by a bludger to the head and a fall from sixty feet..._


	13. Oliver's Return

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leakey Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

   
 **Chapter Thirteen:** _Oliver's Return_

 

I raced around my house, feeling my heart pound.  "Where in Gaia's name is my wand?" I screamed in frustration, my voice echoing all around me as I ran down the staircase, feeling off balance and clumsy.  I ran through the living room and searched frantically.  Where did I put it yesterday?  I couldn't remember!  I couldn't think of anything but Oliver.  His last letter was so happy.  They had just won against New Zealand's best team, and they were about to go celebrate.  No indication to the terrible things going to happen.  I could almost remember by memory for heaven's sake!

I spotted my wand in the kitchen next to my unfinished breakfast that I hadn't been able to finish when I had come up with the idea to paint the baby's room.  I hurried to the fireplace, and started a small fire with my wand and grabbed some Floo Powder in my hand.  I threw it onto the fire, causing it to became emerald green and rise, crackling evilly.  I stepped into the fire and yelled loudly, "St. Mungos!" 

I landed unceremoniously in the extra large fireplace at St. Munogs and was promptly lead out of it by a plump witch that had blonde hair.  "There's a lot of people coming today, ma'am." She said apologetically to me. 

I nodded courteously  to her, not really paying attention to her, my mind solely focused on Oliver and my stomach was in knots.  I ran to the desk that read, "INQUIRIES." Breathless, I barely noticed the witch sitting behind the desk, looking in her mid-thirties, reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.  "Excuse me," I asked politely, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was trying beat its way out of my heart,  "could you point me to Oliver Wood's room?" 

"No." The witch said curtly, not even looking up from her magazine.

Anger flooded through my veins, replacing the hysteria that had only been there a moment before.  "Excuse me?" I asked, blinking my eyes dangerously at her. 

"I said, no." The witch repeated to me.  She turned a page in the magazine.  I vaguely noticed that the Puddlemere United team photo was the cover of Witch Weekly and Oliver's cheeky wink stopped me cold for a minute.  

"I don't think you understand." I stated calmly, pulling myself away from photo-Oliver's gaze.  I struggled to reign in my temper.  "I'm here to see Oliver Wood." 

"Yeah?"  The witch asked, finally snapping her head up to look at me, with the most icy blue eyes that I had ever seen, contrasting greatly to her jet-black hair that was cut short around her ears.  "You and the rest of the Oliver Wood Fan Club." She waved her arm to the rest of the waiting area behind me.  I turned to look over my shoulder and my mouth hung open. 

Nearly seventy-five teenage girls of all shapes and sizes were sitting or standing in the waiting room.  I looked like they had run out of places to sit a long time ago.  Most of them clutched at flowers, or get-well-soon cards, and I spotted some teddy bears or stuffed animals among the endless bodies.  Nearly all of them were looking like they wanted to cry or were doing so alreay.  One girl was rocking back and forth, sobbing her eyes out, her breath coming in gasps and her nose was red and puffy.  Her friend was trying to console the hysterical girl next to her by hugging her and laying a head on her shoulder.  

I turned back to the witch.  "You think..." I exclaimed, but stopped myself from losing my cool with her.  I took a couple of deep breaths, centering myself.  "Look, I'm Oliver's..." I hesitated to say, 'girlfriend' to a woman that could easily run with that information to the Daily Prophet.  "...friend." I finished hastily.  "If he knew I was here, he'd be very upset that you kept me out here without provocation." I said truthfully.

The witch a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  I wondered how long it took her in the morning to make it like that.  She picked up a clipboard with several sheets of parchment on it.  "What's your name?" 

"Katie...Katherine Bell." I said.  

She frowned, looking a the sheet, scanning it.  "Alright." She said, sullenly.  "Alyssa!" She called over her shoulder.  At the confused look on my face, she announced, "It's a list of all the people Mr. Wood has approved to see.  Lucky for you, you're on it."

"What, Jade?" Another witch walked up with mousy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung half-way down her back.  Beneath a smallish forehead were honey colored eyes that looked very cross at the moment.  

"Could you please show Ms. Bell to O.W.'s room?" Jade asked in a low voice.  "Before the mob gets wind of it." 

Alyssa nodded.  "Come with me." She said sternly, taking my hand in a death grip and leading me along a corridor I had never been before.  That's saying a lot, considering when I was growing up, I had lost count of the times I had been forced to St. Mungo's because of my innate sense of getting in trouble with magical things.  Once I had even tried to bring home a hippogriff as a pet.  That did not end well.

"He's alone in this room." Alyssa said in a hushed tone.  "We usually place Muggles in these rooms after they've had a run in with dangerous magic.  We'd put him in a regular room, but that would caused a riot."

"Thank you." I said softly and I turned to open the door while Alyssa disappeared down another corridor.  

It was a small room, smaller than the ones I had been in when I was younger, but then again, those rooms were designed for three people.  This one only had one occupant.  Flowers were everywhere, as were stuffed animals and over large cards.  In the middle of all this folly was a single bed.  Oliver was laying on it, seemingly asleep.  I moved around the maze of teddy bears and roses until I was next to his bed.  I nearly started crying.  I sunk slowly on the bed, careful not to crush any of his body parts as I did so.  His head was completely bandaged up with gauze.  A purple-yellowish bruise covered his left eye and cheekbone.  My eyes scanned every part of his face, hoping for some sign of life on him.  Except for the shallow rising and falling of his chest, there was not movement from him.  "Oh, Oliver," I breathed and reached out and caressed his un-bruised cheek. 

Oliver moaned and reached up to take my hand in his.  I gasped audibly.  "Oliver!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide.

Oliver moved my hand from his face and his eyes opened, showing me the gorgeous brown eyes that easily slipped their way into my daydreams during the last couple of months.  But he still clutched at my hand tightly.  His left eye couldn't open all the way, even so, he stared at me with the same intensity he had when he had left.  "Your hands are cold." He said, slurring his words slightly.  He took a deep breath.  "I hoped when they told me I was being transferred to St. Mungos that you'd come." 

"When did this happen?" I asked, gently touching the bandaging around his head, tears coming to my eyes.  I couldn't see one bit of his hair.  

"Two days after my last letter." Oliver said, struggling to sit up.  I helped him, but that moment, Lady Luck decided to leave me again because Oliver accidentally put a hand on my stomach, through the over-large football shirt that had hidden it so well.  But if that wasn't enough, one of the twins kicked sharply against the intruding hand.  I winced at both the strength of the kick, and knowing what was coming.

Oliver's one good eye went wide, and he pulled his hand away from my stomach as if it was on fire.  "Kates..." He said softly.  "What was that?" 

"Depends..." I said, weakly trying an attempt at humor.  "What do you think it was?" 

"Katie." Oliver said sternly.

I sighed.  The moment of truth had arrived after more than five months of avoiding it.  I looked down at my hands, twisted around each other, and I whispered.  "I'm pregnant." 

There was a paused that seemed to stretch for years.  "What?" Oliver asked in a deadly low voice.  

I looked up, tears welling in my blue-gray eyes.  "I'm pregnant."  I said in a clear voice.  "Almost eight months pregnant." 

Oliver's mouth was gapping open at me.  It opened and closed several times before he thought of something to say.  "Is it..." He took a gulp and tired again.  "Is it..." 

"They're yours, Oliver." I said softly, but firmly.  "You know I haven't a boyfriend since seventh year of Hogwarts before you, and I certainly didn't have one while you were away." 

"They?"

I looked into his face.  It was clearly shocked by this news, but I didn't blame him one bit.  "They." I repeated.  "They're twins." 

"Twins." Oliver repeated, disbelieving.  

I nodded again, looking down.  _Wait for it, its coming._   I heard my thoughts going off on their own.  

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked in that same low voice.

I looked down for a moment.  Months of excuses flew my heard, things I had made up solely for this moment.  But all of them flew straight out the window as I looked up, determination clear in my face and the truth came tumbling out of my moth before I could stop myself.

"I was scared, Oliver." I said, feeling a lone tear leak out of the corner of my eye and slip down my face.  "Scared that you'd either give up your absolute dream of playing Quidditch for a living because of me, or you'd leave all together and I'd never see you again.  Oh Oliver, I was going to tell you when you got back!  Please believe me." 

Oliver's facial expression had gone cold.  "They were going to be five months old when I got back from the World Tour!" He shouted, startling me and I jumped slightly.  "You were planning to keep out children away from during that time?" 

"Yes." I said, getting over my initial shock of Oliver yelling at me.  "I didn't want you to give up a dream that you've had for as long I've I known you.  Possibly longer!  I would have told you sooner, but knowing you, you'd come back as soon as possible from where ever you were the moment you found out, damn the consequences!" 

Oliver looked taken aback.  "Katie, they are my flesh and blood too.  You're right.  I would have found my way home if you told me sooner, because that how important you and now, they are to me.  I can't believe you kept this from me!" 

I let him yell.    He had every right to yell.  I had done the worst thing to him and I knew it.  He continued to rant at me for a minute while I stayed quiet, tears leaking down my face.  He paused for a minute and stared at the clear tears coming down my face.  "Say something, damnit!" He exclaimed loudly at me.  His eyes searched for some reaction on my face.  

The door opened and a Healer walked in the room.  "Excuse me..." He said, looking surprised at the sight of me.  "I hope I'm not interupting anything." 

"No, you're not." I said, before Oliver could even open his mouth.  "I was just about to leave anyways." I wiped the tears off my face hurriedly and walked out the door swiftly, avoiding any of the questions that the Healer might ask me.  I tried to stop the tears and I scolded myself for crying.  It wasn't like I hadn't expected this.  I knew he was going to be angry with me, but the tears kept flowing. 

After I finished crying, I knew I looked terribly beyond reasoning.  I walked down the \\\corridor again, winding my way back to the waiting room, unfeeling, as if all emotions had been drained from me in that room.  I could hear the whimpering from the girls in the waiting room, but I ignored it.  I started to walk to the fireplace, but my way was blocked by a woman. 

"Hello.  My name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet." She said cheerfully to me, holding out a talon-like hand with deep crimson long nails.  When I didn't respond, she pulled the hand back.  "I couldn't help noticing that you were only person that requested to see Oliver Wood and actually got through.  Care to comment?" She waved her want and a green quill and parchemtn appeared out of mid-air.  Rita looked expectantly at me.

I wondered why Ginny hadn't floored this reporter when she had the chance.  Ginny does not like dealing with these kind of people. 

"Stuff it." I said coolly, and I moved to go around her, continuing to the fireplace. 

Rita moved in my way again.  "Don't be like that." She said in a sickly sweet voice.  Does she know what she sounds like?  "So how do you know Mr. Wood?  Friend?  Relative?  Girlfriend?" She smiled wickedly and I was reminded strongly of a hyena right before it was going to strike on its prey, grinning at the excitement of the kill.  I saw her eyes flick down to my stomach so quickly that I almost didn't notice.

I scowled at her, wishing her tightly wound blonde curls cluster around her face would catch fire.  "I fail to see why that information is any of your business.  Thought I've heard that you have a knack for sticking your overlarge nose where it doesn't belong, so I'll forgive you... this time."  I went around her and this time she didn't try to stop me.  I took some Floo Powder from a large pot next to the fireplace and threw it into the fire.  I stepped into it.  "Bell Haven!" I cried out.

I landed back in my kitchen, feeling weak at the knees.  I barely had the strength to drag myself up to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sobbing, tears coming down my face in rivers, my hands on my budging stomach, wondering why they didn't want to kick anymore.

 


	14. The Daily Gossip

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

 

**Chapter Fourteen:** _The Daily Gossip_

 

I put the finishing touches of the second baby's room.  A dark hue of blue on the ceiling and the walls a lighter shade of robin's egg blue.  I pushed a wisp of born hair out of the way of my eyes, only for it to come back in my face again.  I waved my wand at the walls and muttered a simple drying spell at the walls.  That way, the smell of paint wouldn't be forever in my nostrils whenever I walked into this room.  I crindged slightly as I felt a pain hit my stomach.  "Stop that." I said to my stomach.

It had been a week since I had gone to see Oliver, and he hadn't owled, and the WWN wasn't giving anymore information except for coverage of Puddlemere United's Quidditch matches.  I clean out the paintbrush out with another simple spell and placed it next to the paint bucket, looking satisfactorily at the walls.  I went over to the window, arms crossed, staring blankly out.  It has started snowing five days ago, and a blanket of white had begun covering the ground.  This was the latest that snow had ever come that I could remember.  Winter was my favorite season, ever since I was a child, I loved the idea of a person that could give presents to every child in the world in one night.  Even if someone tried to convince me Santa wasn't real, I would always just laugh in their face and wondered why they tried so hard to get rid of someone so kind and good. 

"A Knut for your thoughts?" A voice piped up from the doorframe.  I turned to see Susan standing, leaning against the door.

"Save your money." I said, with a grin.  "You know I'll just tell you anyways." 

I had told Susan, Hermione, Erica and Ginny that I had told Oliver of his children when they came to my house for lunch the day after the fact.  They all had been sympathetic and supportive.

Susan came up next to me, staring out the window as well.  "What are you doing here?" I asked her.  "It's only..." I checked my watch.  "8:30.  Won't Kevin get mad at you?" 

Susan smiled slyly.  "I took the day off.  I thought that you could use the company." 

I smiled watery at Susan.  I really liked the way she always put others before herself.  "Have you had breakfast?  I can make you some." I said, moving to the doorway. 

"That would be wonderful." Susan said, following me.  

We walked down the stairs in silence.  Susan didn't speak until we reached the kitchen.  "Any word yet?" She asked me as we entered the kitchen and I muttered the Brightening Charm.

"None." I shortly.  I moved around the kitchen, taking out some eggs from the refrigerator and a bowl out of a cupboard.  I cracked one of the eggs and started mixing it with a fork.  

"I can't believe him!" Susan exclaimed angrily, sitting down at the table in the middle of the kitchen.  "You'd think he'd be a little more supportive of his eight-month pregnant girlfriend..." 

"He's got every right." I said quietly firm.  "I kept the biggest secret of his life from him.  I wouldn't blame him if he was angry at me for a long, long time." I stared to fry the eggs, using a spatula to turn them over when they got hot.  Soon they went onto two waiting plates.  I moved to grab some bread pieces and stuck them in the toaster, and turned back to Susan.

Susan stared intensely at me for about a minute while I moved around the kitchen, fixing breakfast.  "You've changed." She said evenly.  "Eight months ago, I met you, and you've changed so much." 

I laughed sadly.  "I guess it's the hormones, eh?"   Then I drew a deep breath and turned my face into a serious expression.  "Things change.  But things are always changing.  I have changed from eight months ago, and in eight months I'll look back at this moment and think how much I've grown from now."  I said, waving my wand at two pieces of toast that had popped up and they flew onto the plates.  I grabbed two forks and placed one on each plate.  I gave one plate to Susan and I sat down across from her and began to eat. 

"You're so wise too." Susan said with a mischievous grin, through a mouthful of toast. 

"Close your mouth when you're eating." I scolded her automatically.  

"You're going to be such a great mother." Susan said, swallowing and wiping her mouth. 

The fire in the fireplace suddenly roared green and Hermione jumped out of the flames, looking panicked.  "Mya!" Susan exclaimed.  "What are you..." 

"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione interrupted Susan abruptly, locking her dark brown eyes with mine.  

"No." I replied, surprised at her white face.  "I stopped getting it when my allergies got too bad... Mya?  What's wrong?" 

"This." Hermione said, pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet from her robes and laying it face up in front of me.  I gasped as I laid eyes on a picture of me and Oliver in our Hogwarts days, conversing before a Quidditch Match.  It was a picture that Colin Creevy had shot and it had made it into the yearbook.  I hurried to read the article below it.

 

**KEEPER, OLIVER WOOD PREPARES FOR FATHERHOOD!!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Oliver Wood, 23, the injured Keeper for Britain's world renowned Quidditch team, Puddlemere United, has been thrown for the biggest loop of is life.  He's going to be a father._

_Katherine Bell, 23, is going to be the mother, an employee of the Ministry of Magic (Magical Catastrophes Division)  According to this reporter's sources Bell only recently disclosed to Wood of his soon-to-be offspring.  "She didn't want to tell him."  Says an anonymous friend of Bell's.  "Personally, I don't think she would have ever told him."_

_Bell's plan to keep his children a secret was shattered when Wood was injured during his world tour and was transported back to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  Bell supposedly ran to Wood's side in true romantic-novel style.  It was there that Wood discovered that Bell was eight-months pregnant.  "Oliver got very mad from what I heard."  The same friend stated.  "He told her that he didn't want to see her again."_

_Bell and Wood both refused comment._

 

My mouth was wide and I had no idea it was open when I finished reading the article.  "Who..." I whispered.  "How..." 

"I don't know." Hermione said honestly.  "But it was all people were talking about this morning at my office and I just wanted to make sure you knew before..."

"Ms. Bell?" 

We all turned to the fire place and saw an unfamiliar head stick its way into the fire.  "Hello there!" He said brightly.  "How do you feel about bearing Oliver's children?" 

"What the..." I asked astonished.  I reached for my wand and waved it at the fireplace, and the fire was put out, the reporter's face gone.  

"That happened." Hermione finished, still staring at the fireplace.  She looked back at me.  "You might want to consider keeping the fire out all day, and for a while."

"What is this about 'an anonymous friend'?" I asked Hermione.  "Who _is_ that?" 

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully.  "But I've talked to Ginny.  She's pulling a couple strings at the Daily Prophet to get someone to tell who Rita Skeeter has been talking a lot to lately.  It's hard for her though.  A lot of reporters use many different kinds of magic to cover who they talked to.  Me, I'm on my way to the Improper Use of Magic's Office.  I've let this go too long." She Apperated with a crack leaving me bewildered and confused.  

"What has she left too long?" I asked to Susan, who was looking just as astonished as I was.  Wait a minute, I wasn't astonished.  Furious and murderous were the adjectives I was looking for.

"I don't know." Susan said, shaking her head.  "But I've never seen Hermione so determined...and that's saying a lot." 

"Daily Prophet." I scoffed.  I threw the paper across the room.  "The Daily Gossip is more like it.  Does the Wizarding World have nothing else to do but read about my personal life?!" 

*+*

By about mid-day I had received exactly 157 letters.  Almost every single one was from teenage girls from around the world, telling me how much they hated me for staining Oliver Wood's good name, or telling me that I was a slut that only slept with Oliver for his money.  I stopped reading them and just throwing them away after letter number 12.  It was a pure waste of parchment really.  They were cutting down trees and using them to tell me how much they hated me.  Great use of their time, really.  I must congratulate them on their stupidity.  I personally would have found some better adjectives in my thesaurus before sending an atrocious letter with no imagination.

Hermione had popped by to tell me that Rita Skeeter had been arrested for being an illegal Animagus.  Turns out dearest Rita had the ability to turn into a beetle and used that ability to eavesdrop on people for her stories.  Hermione had found out when she was 14 and kept the secret if only to get Rita's help on several occasions and to stop writing horrible stories about Harry.  But this showed her that even a beetle can't change her spots, and she had her Animagus power taken away and was sent to Azkaban.  I was too tired to celebrate.  I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.  This was too much for me to handle.  First being pregnant is enough stress, add the father to my children is angry at me, and so are countless teenage girls, plus I have become front-page news.  Not very good.  Not good at all.

I deserve a vacation, I really do.  I dare anyone to say otherwise.

If they did, I'd hex their arse into oblivion.

A loud popping noise alerted me to another person entering my house.  I looked down the stairs, as I was upstairs, trying to clean my room at the moment, and I saw Ginny and Erica in the hall.  Ginny was looking livid beyond words, and she had Erica's upper arm in a vice like grip.  Erica looked ashen faced and wincing due to the pain that she was in from Ginny's hold on her.  "Katie?" Ginny called out.  "Where are you?" 

"I'm right here." I said, hurrying down the stairs.  "What's wrong, Gin?" 

"Ask her." Ginny spat, pushing Erica towards me, who was looking to the floor.  "Tell her what you told me, Erica." I had never realized that you could hiss out the name Erica with so much venom, but Ginny managed to do it.

Erica looked up at me, tears in her eyes.  I had a sudden bad feeling.  "I was the one that talked with Rita Skeeter about you and Oliver." She said, tearfully. "I was the one that told her all those quotes..."

"What?!" I screamed.  "Erica, how could you?  I...I...HOW?" My eyes went budging and I wanted to strangle her.  

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a flat with the pay as a Personal Assistant?" Erica said, her tone suddenly menacing.  "Ms. Skeeter offered me a sum that would get me rent for the rest of the year.  I wouldn't have to worry about how I was going to eat next week." 

"I trusted you!" I yelled.  "I trusted you not to go running to the Daily Prophet.  My privacy has been violated, I've been getting death threats and the father of my children still hasn't forgiven me!" 

"At least you have someone who cares!" Erica screamed.  "I have no one!"

"Get out." I said deadly quiet, feeling fire burn behind my eyeballs.  I knew that if she didn't get out of my sight soon, I would do something I would definitely regret.  "Just get out of my house." 

With a dirty look, Erica Apperated out of my house with Ginny left behind, still looking like she was liable to kill someone that came off on her wrong side.  "I'm sorry about this, Katie." She told me.  "If I had known that Rita was doing that article..."

"You  have nothing to be sorry about." I said, looking appalled.  "You figured out who got interviewed.  I appreciate that." 

"No problem." Ginny said stiffly and she pulled out her wand. 

I grabbed her arm, figuring what she was going to do. "No Unforgivable Curses on Erica, Ginny, promise me." 

Ginny managed a weak smile.  "I was thinking about it, but I'll leave her to her guilt.  I, for one, will never talk to her again.  I'm just off to soothe Hermione's nerves.  She's manic about who leaked the story.  Did Susan leave?" 

"Yeah." I said.  "They needed her at the Magical Catastrophes Division, there was a huge commotion at St. Mungos." My voice deceived my face and turned sour.

"Hey." Ginny said, her expression softening.  "It'll be okay, I promise." 

"Thank you, Gin." I said.  

She smiled one last time and Apperated out.  

I groaned and walked to the living room and plopped myself down on the couch.  This day had to be the worst day of my life.  I didn't want to handle it.  I wanted to believe in what Ginny said, that everything was going to be okay.  But for some reason, I couldn't.  It wouldn't grasp in my mind.  I felt like someone else was controlling my body, while I was an innocent bystander.  _Is this what it feels like to be under the Imperious Curse?_   I wondered.  I winced as I felt the pain my abdomen again.  I cursed a couple words under my breath before calming myself.

A loud popping sound came from behind me.  I sighed.  "Ginny, look, I'm fine..." I stood up and turned around and saw, not Ginny, but Oliver.  My vocal cords cut out completely.

I hate it when they do that.  I really do.

Oliver looked much better then when I had seen him in the hospital.  The only reminder that his head had been cracked in two was a faint scar on his forehead and his hair had been cut shorter than I had ever seen it before.  My heart nearly stopped when I saw him.  "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.  

"I came to see you...to say I'm sorry." Oliver said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  "They just released me yesterday and I saw the paper this morning.  Kates...  What that so-called 'friend' of yours is wrong.  I do want to see you again.  I would kill myself if I couldn't."

At this, I nearly stopped breathing.  "Please don't kill yourself." I pleaded.  "Then I'd have to kill myself and that would be a little too Romeo and Juliet for my taste...as much as I love Shakespeare." 

Oliver laughed.  "You're the only one I know that can do that." He said brightly.  But then his expression went serious again.  "Kates.  I love you." 

Tears started in my eyes.  Oh for heaven's sake!  I was turning into a human water faucet! 

"I love you." Oliver repeated, crossing across the living room and taking my hands in his, holding them to his heart.  "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you.  I will get very, very, very pissed off if you ever do something like this again," I giggled slightly, "But I will always love you."  He placed a hand on my stomach, protruding out from my shirt.  "I promise to love and care for them always." 

A tear pushed its way over my eye and down my cheek.  Oliver leaned in and kissed the tear away.  Then he moved and pressed his lips to mine.  It was sweet and beautiful, the kiss that I had been longing for over five months away from him.  I clung to him, hoping I had enough strength to hold myself up, but I knew if he kept kissing me like this, then I wouldn't in a minute or two.  I felt his hands move to my face, caressing my cheeks with his rough but gentle hands.  

Without warning, I felt a trickle of water between my legs.  I pulled away from Oliver quickly, feeling my heart beat faster again.  "Kates, what's wrong?" Oliver looked worried at my mental sanity.  

I continued to feel the water coming down my legs.  I didn't have to go to the bathroom, and I haven't wet myself since I was five...that could only mean...

"Oliver..." I croaked.  "I think my water just broke..."

 


	15. Love at First Sight

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

 

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Love At First Sight_

 

Oliver stared at me, panic in his brown eyes.  "Oh please, don't panic on me, Oliver." I said quickly.  "I'm perfectly able to do that myself." 

"Right." Oliver said, though I didn't think he listened to a word I said.  "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand.  "We need to get you to St. Mungos."  He pulled out his wand.  

"No!" I cried out, throwing my hand out to stop him from muttering any Latin words underneath his breath.  "We can't Apperate.  The babies are fully grown...We'd leave them behind by accident if we do.  We have to take the Floo Network."

Oliver nodded, tucking his wand away.  "Where's your fireplace?" He asked, his arm around me, holding me.

"In the kitchen." I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.  I realized that those had been contractions, not baby kicks, earlier today.  "This way." I said, leading him into the kitchen.  

Oliver conjured a fire with his wand and I found the cup of Floo Powder.  I threw a handful of the green powder onto the fire and it roared loudly, turning green and leaping higher and spitting green sparks into the chimney.  Oliver clasped my hand in his and we stepped into the fire together.  "St. Mungos!" Oliver yelled loudly, clutching at my hand tightly.  

Whirling around, I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch.  We were falling faster than any other time I Flooed before.  I could hear the voices of the families we passed other fireplaces, and snippets of conversations were heard, but I couldn't make sense of them, making me feel sick to my stomach.  Finally we landed in the overlarge fireplace of S.t Mungos.  Oliver put an arm around my waist and guided me out.  "Somebody, help!" Oliver said loudly. 

A Healer, about ten years older than me, with a bit of gray hairs sprouting from his temple, came rushing over.  "What's the matter?" He asked calmly.

"What does it bloody look like?" I snarled, sweat staring to appear on my forehead.  "I'm in labor." 

The Healer turned around and yelled.  "Stebens!  Get your butt over here!  We've got a 986!" 

A blonde Healer came over, conjuring a stretcher as he did so.  "How far along are you?" He asked, while the other Healer went to help a man with umbrella's coming out of his ears and was screaming painfully.  

"Eight months or so." I said, as Oliver and the Healer helped me into the stretcher.  

"How far away are the contractions?" 

I thought for a moment.  "About half an hour away from each other...I think." 

The Healer nodded.  "Okay, what's your name?"

"Katherine Bell."  I said.

"Hang on..." The Healer said, finally good look at Oliver.  "You're..." His eyes widened.

"Don't even go there." Oliver said in a low gravelly voice.  I was even afraid of him in that moment.  His dark brown eyes flashed dangerously.  

The Healer gulped visibly.  "Alright, then." He said weakly.  He then waved his wand and the stretcher followed him into the lift.  I couldn't see the button his pushed and it started moving.  Oliver was still holding my hand.  I didn't know if it was Oliver or me that didn't want to let go.  

Frankly, I didn't care either.

We reached the correct floor and the Healer magiced me into the room and helped me onto the bed.  "Who's your normal Healer?" He asked me, looking concerned.  

"Dr. Soorenko." I said, easing myself against the pillows.  They were cool, thank God.  "She's a private Healer.  She also holds credentials in Mugle medicine as well." 

"Good, good." The Healer wrote something on a clipboard.  "I'll get in touch with her as soon as I can.  I'll also get Healer Fitting.  She specializes in magical births."  And he left without saying another word.

"Kates." Oliver asked softly.  I looked him.  He had found a chair in the room and moved it next to my bed and was sitting in it, his elbows on his knees so he could lean forward towards me.  "How are you doing?" His brown eyes searched my face.  

"Besides the face that the two little monsters are trying to push themselves out of my belly a month early?" I asked.  "I'm peachy keen."

Oliver smiled widely at me.  He stood up, took my face in his two hands and kissed my forehead.  "Oliver?" I asked.  "Can you do me a favor?" 

"I don't know." Oliver said with a wicked smile, sitting back down again.  "Can I?"

I gave Oliver a dirty look.  "That doesn't make any sense." 

Oliver smirked at me.  "What is it?" 

"Could you please owl Susan, Mya and Ginny and tell them I've gone into labor?  I promised I'd get word to them the minute I could." I smiled at him.

"No problem." Oliver told me.  "I'll go get Elmo.  He's back at my flat.  Stay out of trouble." 

"You don't know me at all." I said, trying to look mad at him.

Oliver grinned at me and with a loud 'pop'! he Disapperated.  

I yawned, feeling my eyes droop.  It was only 1 or 2 in the afternoon, and yet, I felt like I wanted to sleep forever.  

*+*

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach.  I cried out loudly and sat up straight in th4e bed.  Oliver nearly jumped out of his skin.  "Katie!" He exclaimed.  "What's wrong?!" 

"Nothing." I scrunched up my face, as the contraction ripped through my stomach.  "It's just another contraction."  As it subsided, I was able to look back at Oliver.  "When did you get back?" 

"About five minutes ago." Oliver said.  "I sent Elmo off to Susan and told her to tell Ginny and Mya, since I know how often you four go off to lunch."  He smiled, a very Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes.  He came over and sat on my bed, holding my hand.  "I've missed you." He said with an impish smile that I didn't trust for a minute.

"I've missed you, too." I said, holding his hand tightly. 

"I've been meaning to give you this." Oliver said, his wicked smiled growing and he began tickling me. 

"Agh!  Oliver!" I screamed with laughter.  "No..!  Stop!  Ofph!" I giggled and struggled to get away from him.  "Ollie!" I laughed, realizing that Oliver had the upper hand in this battle.  I was confined to a bed, while he was in peak condition to defend himself from my fists. 

"Pardon me." A soft voice came from the door.

Oliver desisted in his attacks against me, and my laughter faded into silence.  Dr. Soorenko was at the door, with a pleasant smile on her face.  Her black frizzy hair was pulled into a messy braid and hazel eyes danced as she looked over the pair of us.  "Hello, Katie." She said, walking over to me until she was next to the bed.  "So the big time has come?" She held a clipboard in her right hand.  

"I think so." I said.  "Unless it's false labor, but then..." 

"Shush." Dr. Soorenko silenced me.  "I'll be the judge of that.  Healer Fitting told me that she came in to check on you, and you were asleep.  Are your contractions far enough apart that you can rest awhile between each one?" 

"Only half an hour apart now I think.  Or maybe twenty minutes." I said, pondering. 

"Okay." Dr. Soorenko said, pulling a hospital gown out of a closet on the other side of the room.  The gown had the crest of St. Mungo's on the shoulder.  "You'll want to put this on after I leave to make the birthing easier.  Lie down, I need to perform a couple spells to make sure everything is progressing smoothly."  She turned to Oliver.  "Are you the father?" She asked him smoothly.

Oliver looked taken aback.  He looked at me, and I nodded my head ever so slightly, a smile growing on my lips.  "Yes I am." Oliver said, slowly, looking back at Dr. Soorenko.  

"Will you want to be present at the birth?" Dr. Soorenko asked, scribbling something down on the clipboard.  

"Of course!" Oliver exclaimed, with a little too much force.  

Dr. Soorenko smiled knowingly.  "No need to get offended young man."   I saw Oliver bristle slightly, and I laughed inwardly.  I was betting no one had called him 'young man' in a very long time.  "You wouldn't fathom the number of would-be fathers that can't handle the sight of blood." 

Dr. Soorenko muttered some words to herself and started the spells on me, making me fee a little woozy.  "Alright then." Dr. Soorenko said finally after about ten minutes of checking me.  "You're doing quite nicely for a first time mother.  You've dilated to about 4 centimeters now, and you have to be about 9 or 10 centimeters for the baby's head to get through.  Judging by what you've told me, it probably won't me a long drawn out labor.  You're extremely lucky." 

"Says you." I muttered under my breathe as Dr. Soorenko left the room, clipboard in hand.  I groaned, knowing that another contraction would be along soon.  

*+*

I spent the rest of the day in the hospital bed, fuming because Healer Fitting, an old tightly wound old healer, with her gray hair tied back so tightly that it made Professor McGonagall's hair look loose and flowing, refused to let me out of bed due to my 'condition'. 

When will all these bloody blasted people learn that being pregnant is NOT a condition!!?

Judging by my luck...never.

Oliver had made a run home for me to grab my toothbrush, a change of clothes, hairbrush, and other random things that I had taken for granted when I was at home.  Dr. Soorenko had recommended to me that I make an overnight kit, but I didn't think I was about to go into premature labor, so I hadn't packed it yet.  Stupid me.  Very stupid me.

It had been about three hours and I had a total of seven contractions, each a little more powerful than the last one.  It was around 5:30, I stared out the window, which Oliver had been so kind enough to open the shades so I could have a look at Muggle London.  The sun was setting below the buildings.  Oliver had gone out to get a small snack, since had had not had anything to eat since breakfast this morning.  I ran a hand over my stomach, unconsciously.  I was wondering about names.  I hadn't really thought about names for the twins.  Well I had thought about, but it had not been a huge priority to me.  I was thinking about names of my ancestors, when the door burst open.  

"Katie!" Susan exclaimed, running over to me with a bouquet of flowers in hand and wrapped me in a bone breaking hug.  "Merlin's Beard, what a day you've had!" She sat next to me, her arms still around me.  "Your babies will be so beautiful, and gorgeous..." 

"Oh stuff it, Susan." Ginny's good natured voice came from the end of my bed.  

I managed to escaped Susan's arms for a moment and saw a small crowd of people now in my room.  Harry had his arm around Ginny, smiling, his hair looking windswept and the white snowflakes contrasting greatly with his black hair.  Hermione was next to my bedside table, placing another arrangement of flowers there, with my favorite, yellow roses.  Ron was standing on the other side of his younger sister, looking worried for me, but trying to hide it.  They all had either balloons, flowers and Ginny was carrying two teddy bears, on pink and one blue.  "What are you all doing here?" I asked, sitting up.

"You didn't think that you've have to go through this alone with Ollie, did you?" Susan asked, she was lying on the bed next to me.  "Sorry, but Kevin wouldn't let us off early, even though he knew that you'd gone into labor." 

"I don't blame him." I said, grinning at her.  "Just because I'm giving birth does not mean that you can skip out of assignments, Susan." I smiled at her. 

Susan gasped, good-natured.  "I'm appalled at your accusations, Katherine Bell!"  I raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed.  "Okay, just one or two cases, but that's it." 

I giggled.  "So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked me, pushing a lock of brown hair away from her face.  

"Like something is tearing my insides apart when I get a contraction." I said grumpily.  "Other than that, perfect." 

Oliver came back into the room, and jerked back at the sight of everyone surrounding my bed.  "Hiya Ollie!" Susan said brightly.  

Oliver smiled vaguely.  "Do I know you?" He asked slowly.  

"Oopsy..." Susan said, covering her mouth and gigging embarrassed.  She flushed a unnatural shade of pink.  

"I'm sorry." I said, laughing as well.  "I've never really introduced you guys.  Oliver, this is Susan Bones," I pointed to Susan, who was still lying next to me, "Mya, you know her, and everyone else really."  

"Harry, mate, it's good to see you again!" Oliver went over to clap Harry on the shoulder and faster than you could say 'Golden Snidget went to London,' they were talking about Puddlemere United's chances of winning the League.  I rolled my eyes.  Boys and Quidditch.  You never really get away from it, no matter where you are.  

*+*

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan and Ginny all stayed for a couple of hours, baring with me when I had my contractions, until about 8 o'clock when Healer Fitting booted them off the island, and I was alone with Oliver.  The contractions were getting closer and closer together, and more painful each time.  I started feeling a constant sheen of sweat on my forehead and began crying out loudly whenever a contraction hit.  It was about two more hours when the contractions began hitting only a couple minutes apart, to the point that I couldn't get a decent rest in between each one.  Dr. Soorenko came in, holding the clipboard that I had come to hate dearly.  

"Are you doing alright?" She asked in a calm tone as if she was asking the weather.  

"No." I grunted, wincing, hoping dearly another contraction wouldn't be on its way.  "They're only minutes apart now...It hurts like a bloody...AGH!" I scrunched up my eyes, and screamed as a particularly hard contraction hit my belly.  Oliver's hand was in mine, and I think I might have broken a couple of his bones.  Serves him right, since I was going through all the pains of labor, when he only had to sit there and watch!

"Alright, we need to get you to the Birthing Room." Dr. Soorenko said when the contraction had subsided.  "You're almost fully dilated.  When they're about a minute apart, we'll need you to start pushing, and that shouldn't be long." Dr. Soorenko took out her wand and waved it, muttering some funny words and a stretcher was conjured out of thin air.  "Now, Katie, don't make any sudden movements, it could disrupt the spell.  I'm going to magic you onto the stretcher, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I said, distractedly.  I was a little bit preoccupied wondering when the next contraction would hit.  I barely felt myself being lifted into the air and then onto the stretcher.  On the way to the Birthing Room was when another contraction hit and I cried out in pain.  "Stupid mother..." And I let off a couple of swear words.  Oliver looked surprised at me.

"What?" I spat.  "You didn't think I could swear too?"

"No..." Oliver said, looking only slightly fearful.  He gave a worried glance at Dr. Soorenko, who looked like she was about to crack up with laughter.  "What's so funny?" He inquired.  

"You don't know how much pain a woman goes through during labor, do you, Mr. Wood?" Dr. Soorenko asked, pushing open some doors.  

"No, I don't." Oliver said defensively.  

"Then prepare yourself for more swearing." Dr. Soorenko said, waving her wand at me and onto a bed that had two leg holders to prop my legs up so it would make the birthing easier for me.  Dr. Soorenko helped me place my legs into them.  The bed was inclinded so I had to sit up.  Oliver was still next to me, holding my hand.  "At the time I've been here, I've heard some strange things being yelled.  I seem to remember a woman swearing at her husband in Spanish.  I couldn't really understand the words though."  She smiled knowingly at him.  "I'll be right back." And she left for a minute. 

Oliver was starting to looking panic stricken.  I couldn't really notice that much, you know, I was trying to bring life into this world, not worry about him.  Dr. Soorenko came back into the room with several other Healers.  Only about four or five, I couldn't keep count.  I knew they were here to help.  "Why can't we do this with magic?" I asked, making a face.  "It would save _me_ a lot of pain." 

"We can't." Dr. Soorenko said calmly, like she had explained this a million times to other soon-to-be mothers.  "Any magic that we use can disrupt the delicate condition of the fetus.  Even if we were trying to help it, the magic we used might rupture a lung, or break the baby's skull. Personally, I don't want to take any chances." 

"If you put it that way, I don't either." I said, laying my head down.  But not two seconds after I did so, a contraction hit and I cried out in pain, nearly launching out of the bed, but Oliver kept me down.  Only Healer with curly blonde hair came rushing over to me and instructed me on how to breath during the contractions.  She held my other hand while Oliver kept his on mine the entire time.  

"Okay, Katie." Dr. Soorenko said, pulling on gloves and some other Healer casting a spell to keep them bacteria free.  "On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can.  Can you do that?" 

"Yeah..." I panted as the contraction faded away.  Dr. Soorenko was placing on a Muggle doctor's mask on.  I was vaguely surprised that St. Mungo's used Muggle inventions.  

It wasn't long before the next contraction hit.  "Katie, push!" Dr. Soorenko exclaimed.  I started pushing and I screamed out.  It was bloody painful!  I could use so much more colorful language to describe it, but near all words were erased from my mind as the eletric pain shot through my lower body as I pushed.  By the end of it, I felt like I was going to faint.  

"It's okay, sweetie." The Healer holding my hand, wiped my face with a cool washcloth and reassured me.  "Just keep breathing, okay?  We don't want you to faint on us in the middle of it all." She somehow disentangled herself from my hand and went away to do something else.  

Oliver pushed away from hair from my face and smiled.  "You're beautiful, you know that right?" 

"Oh bullocks." I said, panting.  "You're just saying that so I'll try harder not the break your hands."

Oliver laughed, but it was cut off by my yells as yet another contraction washed over me.  "Katie, keep pushing!" Dr. Soorenko said, now looking in between my legs.  "I can see the crest of one of the baby's head." She noted to one of the Healers and then smiled at me.  

"What?" I said in astonishment.  "This quickly?" 

"It's rare, but it happens, Katie." Dr. Soorenko said.  "Just keep pushing when contractions come." 

It came to a point where contractions were almost indistinguishable from each other.  It felt like my body was about to split in two.  Dr. Soorenko told me to keep pushing every so often, and my grip on Oliver's hand never lessened, and I was sure that I had shattered some of his fingers.  Sweat was coming down my face and I knew in my hear that I must look like the creature from the black lagoon.  "God damnit!" I screamed after a while, I didn't know how long, I didn't have my watch anymore and I wasn't about to ask the time.  "How could you put me through this?!" I cried at Oliver, as I tried to push again, but my muscles were turning to water.  

Oliver's mouth gapped, and he opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, there was a sharp cry and it turned into a wail.  Tears started forming at my eyes, from pain or disbelief, I couldn't tell, but I saw Dr. Soorenko's hands in between my legs and came back into sight with a tiny baby boy, covered in blood, but crying his little lungs out.  "Oh Goddess..." I whispered, holding Oliver's hand, holding back tears.  "Is that..." 

"Yes." Dr. Soorenko's eyes crinkled in the corners, and even though her mouth was hidden, I knew she was smiling.  "One's over with.  Meet your baby boy." She held him up and then gave him to another Healer.  "Now we've got to get the other one out, okay Katie?" 

"Oh no..." I said, realizing that it was only half over.  The joy of having given birth to one child was slowly dissolving and I could feel the pain contorting my body.  I knew I had to get the girl out soon.  "Shit." I muttered underneath my breath.  I wanted to go to sleep.  Sleep sounded really good about now.  I closed my eyes.  

"You can do this, Kates." I heard Oliver's voice pierce the fog that was my mind.  "I know you can.  C'mon, Kates." I opened my eyes and stared into Oliver's eyes.  "I believe in you.  You're almost there." 

Slowly, but surely, I drew up my strength and when I felt the pain surge, I pushed hard, screaming as I did so.  My throat felt completely raw from all the yelling I had done today.  I almost couldn't stand it.  "Katie, you're doing great." Dr. Soorenko said.  "She's coming along nicely...give it another good push." 

"I'm pushing as hard as I freaking can!" I yelled, pushing again.  

Minutes passed like a glacier moving at super-slow speed.  I kept pushing away and then finally, I felt something slip out of my body and another cry sounded.  Dr. Soorenko held up a beautiful baby girl for me to see and then gave it to the same Healer that had taken my son.  "Congratulations, Katie." Dr. Soorenko said brightly, removing the mask.  "You did it." 

"I...never...ever...want...to...do...that...again..." I said slowly, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, free from pain for the first time in hours.  

Dr. Soorenko smiled, and then turned to take something from a healer.  She turned around and I opened my eyes and saw she held my babies in her arms.  One was wrapped in a blue blanket, and she handed him to Oliver and gave me the one wrapped in a pink blanket.  My breath caught in my throat as I looked at my daughter.  Oliver's eyes betrayed a wonderful expression of wonderment, adornment and awe at the tiny life he held in his hands.  He sat down next to me and we looked at our children.  I took a deep breath and said to both of them, "You are magical, you are safe...and you are loved.  Welcome." I kissed them both on the top of their heads.  My daughter whimpered slightly and I rocked her slightly.  Her bright blue eyes stared up at me and I looked at my son, and he had the same blue eyes.  I smiled widely and I looked up at Oliver, who looked just as enthralled at the appearance of the two little children with us.  "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Oliver said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.  "You are amazing.  I don't think I could handle that much pain."  He looked back at our little boy.  "How can I love someone so much so fast?" 

"And they said love at first sight was impossible..." I mumbled, feeling my grip on consciousness loosening.  I heard Oliver calling for Dr. Soorenko and I felt our daughter be taken from my arms and I fell asleep. 

*+*

I woke up in a hospital bed in a cheery room, sunlight streaming in through a window.  I slowly pushed myself up, feeling aches and pains covering the lower part of my body.  I was back in a single room, like the one Oliver had been in less than two week prior, but this one was the one I had been waiting for the contractions to speed up.  Thinking of Oliver, I looked around and I saw him.  He was asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair.  I shifted my weight on the bed, wondering if it was okay for me to get out of bed.  Hearing the bed creak, Oliver's eyes fluttered open.  "Kates!" He exclaimed, rushing over to me.  "How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly, stroking my hair and sitting down.

"I'm fine, fine!" I said, laughing, pushing his hand away.  "Don't treat me like I'm about to break.  I'm fine, really!  You're going to make me sick from all this gooey, mushy stuff." 

Oliver laughed.  "Where are they?" I asked, looking around.  

Oliver knew who I was talking about.  "They're in the nursery.  Do you want to see them?" 

"Yes, please." I said earnestly.  Oliver left the room and came back in about two minutes, holding our two children.  He handed them to me, and I held them close to my heart.  The little boy was asleep, but the girl's eyes were alert and watching my face intensely.  "What are we going to name them?" I asked, feeling worried that I hadn't thought about this earlier.  

Oliver's face showed surprised.  "Gods, I didn't even think about that." He said, sitting down on the bed next to me.  He took the little girl from my arms.  I held my boy close, not wanting to let him go.  His soft breathing made the blanket go up and down so slightly that I barely took note of it.  

The girl gurgled and reached a hand up to grab at Oliver's shirt, no less than a Quidditch jersey.  I smiled widely.  "Why do I have this lurking feeling that she's going to grow up to be a Quidditch star?" I teased.  

"Because she's got two excellent Quidditch playing parents." Oliver said, smiling down at his daughter and teasing her with a finger, which she grabbed onto with a strong fist.  His face suddenly lit up.  "How about we name her Prudence, after the Prudence McComant, the first female Quidditch player in the League?"

"Prudence Elizabeth." I said slowly, tasting the name out.  At the look on Oliver's face, I continued.  "After my great-grandmother.  She died when I was five, and I was heartbroken.  She always told the most amazing stories when I was younger.  She and I both loved the realm of fantasy." I cooed down at my little girl.

"Prudence Elizabeth Wood." Oliver said, smiling.  "I like it." 

"And for you." I said, smiling, looking at out son, who was still blissfully asleep.  "What shall your name be, huh?" I looked back at Oliver.  

"I've always liked Ron's middle name, Asher.  What do you think?" Oliver asked brightly.

"It's a nice name..." I said slowly.  "Better for a middle name though....hmmm..." We both pondered for a moment.  

I suddenly got an idea.  "Nathaniel." I said. 

"What?" Oliver asked, looking at me like I was mental.

"Nathaniel Asher." I said.  "Nathaniel was a name I saw on one of trophies at Hogwarts, and it stuck with me.  So, Nathaniel Asher Wood." 

Oliver smiled secretly.  "Nathaniel was the name of my father...and he won the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts.  Brilliant." 

Prudence smiled up at her father and Nathaniel's eyes opened slightly, and he protested with a small cry to the bright sunlight.  "Kates?" Oliver asked softly and I looked up at him.  His face was contorted, like he was trying to make a decision.  

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I heard a soft knocking on the door and I sighed inwardly.  "Come in!" I called out.  

As soon as the words left my mouth, Susan, Jake, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all came in.  Jake's arm was hanging off of Susan's shoulder, while Harry and Ginny were holding hands.  Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest and Ron was looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep.  "Katie!" Ginny exclaimed.  "You're alright!" She spotted the two bundles in our arms.  "Is that..." She asked, her mouth hanging open.  

"It is!" I said happily.  "You guys, meet the newest members of the world, Prudence Elizabeth and Nathaniel Asher Wood." I held them up so they could see.  

"Oh my word..." Hermione said, coming over and looking at them.  "They're so tiny..." 

"But they're going to grow up so fast." Susan retorted, coming over as well, with another arrangement of flowers and placed them delicately on the table next to the original flowers.  "Good for you, Katie.  You managed a pretty good delivery from what I hear." 

Ron was staring at me funnily.  "You named him Asher?" He asked finally.  

"Yeah." I said.  "It's a good name.  Thank your mother for me." I smiled at him.  

Ron smiled back at me, grinning proudly.  "So have you decided on Godparents yet?" Hermione asked.  

"Not yet." I said, looking worriedly at Oliver.  "I have a feeling that Alicia will be the godmother though." 

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Hermione was looking furtively at Ron several times during the course of our conversation.  I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in frustration.  Why hadn't she told him yet?  If they didn't realize it yet, I might just have to shoot the pair of them for being complete and total idiots.  We started talking about the girl's in the lobby that wanted to see Oliver Wood's offspring.  I didn't know how the word had gotten out, but I had a sinking feeling it had to do with Healer Stebens.  Ron started going off on Rita Skeeter.

"That little bug!  I can't believe she sunk so low as to do something like this!" Ron exclaimed.  "I wouldn't have just sent her to Azkaban...I would have sent her to Harry's aunt and uncle and she how well she dealt with them.  I certainly wouldn't want to piss off that Vernon character." 

"Ron, shut up." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  

"Make me.  Or better, give her to Fred and George as a test subject.  They happen to be in a market for a new batch of testers...I don't know what happened to the last group of 'em..." Ron's statement was cut off abruptly as Hermione walked over to him and gave him a rather big kiss on the lips.  When she pulled away, Ron looked completely bewildered, shocked, and possibly, a little bit happy. 

"What in Merlin's Beard was that for?" Ron said hoarsely. 

"That..." Hermione said stiffly, looking like she couldn't believe she just did that.  "Was to shut you up." 

Ron's mouth was hanging open, but indeed, he was quiet.  Ginny was convulsing with silent laughter.  Harry was looking particularly proud of Hermione, and Susan was staring open-mouthed at the pair of them.  Jake was looking rather confused, probably not knowing the whole history behind Ron and Hermione, considering he probably didn't know them at Hogwarts and the fact that he doesn't have to work with both of them.  

Slowly, one by one, all of us started laughing.  

*+*

By the time they had all left, Ron had left with his arm around Hermione and they were talking in low tones.  I was just so happy that I didn't have to bash Ron's head in for being a thick-headed mule.  Oliver took Prue and Nathaniel back to the nursery.  I was staring out at the night sky, watching the frost form on the windowsill when Oliver came back in.  "Goddess, so many things have happened in the past week." I said quietly.  "It feels like my head is going to explode from trying to process it."

"You're dealing extremely well." Oliver said, kissing the top of my head and sitting next to me and I cuddled up to his chest.  "Considering the circumstances." 

"Thank you." I mumbled, feeling warm and fuzzy all over.  I had given birth to two beautiful children, and my boyfriend wasn't mad at me anymore.  The world looked wonderful.  

"Katie?" Oliver said into my hair.  

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him and sitting up straighter.  

"Well...I...erm." He said, fumbling with his words.  I saw his hand shovel into his pockets and I felt my heart quicken slightly.  "Look.  I wanted to do this the minute I came home from the World Tour...and well...this seems like the best time."  He pulled out a small square jewelry box from his box, and my breath caught in my throat.  He opened it slowly and revealed a beautiful silver band with a small yet exquisite diamond on the top of it. The diamond was surrounded by a small gold ring that glinted in the light of the room.  "Katie, will you please do me the honors of being my wife, and...well you already are the mother of my children, so that's a little redundant..." He was rambling and looking helpless.  I put a finger to his lips, quieting him.  

I whispered my answer.

"Yes."

Oliver looked happier than I had ever seen him.  The smile dawning on his face made me laugh.  He wrapped me in a tight hug and we both started laughing madly.  My hand was shaking when he tried to put the ring on my finger.  Finally he did so and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.  "I love you." Oliver said, pulling away and touching his nose to mine.  

"I love you, too." I said, smiling and pulling him into another kiss. 


	16. Epilogue: Alls Well That Ends Well

**Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

 

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _Katie Bell has been alone for the last four years.  After the wedding of her best friend, she heads to the Leaky Cauldron.  After she gets drunk, will she make some mistakes that she'll regret later?  Oliver Wood/Katie Bell_

 

**Epilogue:** _Alls Well That Ends Well_

 

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, and soothing my stomach as I stared at myself in the floor-length mirror stationed in the corner of the room.  A sudden rush of nostalgia overtook me, and I remembered at Alicia's wedding when I had ditched out early and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.  The day I had met up with Oliver. 

The day that was the whole reason that this day of reckoning had come.

It was a little surreal to stare at myself.  My hair was longer now, now several inches past my shoulders and curled to fall down my back in waves.  I had thankfully lost all the weight that I had gained during my pregnancy, with the help of Darryl and some nightmare-invoking work-out sessions.  My blue-gray eyes stared incredulously out from perfectly plucked eyebrows.  The most surreal part of it was the ivory colored dress that adorned my body.  It was an off-the-shoulder dress, very simple, and just the way I liked it.  No poofy skirts, no intricate glittery designs. A circlet of silvery leaves and tiny flowers was on my head, and hung from it was a light gauzy veil.  From the mirror I could see Alicia, Hermione, Susan, Ginny and Angelina standing in their similar looking light blue dress gowns.  It felt like I had transported out of my body into another's.  I wasn't supposed to be the bride!  I had always been a bridesmaid.  I didn't know what to do in this situation. 

Great.  The day I choose to go mental, is the day of my wedding.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said, looking at myself and speaking aloud my fears.  I turned to face my bridesmaids.  "Is this happening?" 

"You've been asking us that same question for the last 4 months." Ginny said, coming over to me and fixing my make-up slightly.  The light caught the diamond on her left hand ring finger making it sparkle.  She and Harry had decided that they couldn't wait nearly a year until they got married, so they had gotten married in January, three months ago.  I could see Ginny's stomach starting to bulge and I smiled to myself, thinking how Mrs. Weasley must be thrilled at the newest generation of Weasleys, well, in this case Potters.  "Don't worry, relax." Ginny stated firmly, as she put the finishing touches on my face. 

I took another deep breath and let it go.  I walked over to the playpen that Prue was sitting in happily, gurgling and doing other sort of cute baby things.  Nat was with Oliver and the rest of the guys.  I picked up Prue and she sat on my hip.  In her hand she held a struggling Snitch.  She let it go and it flew around my head several times.  It was charmed not to go as fast a standard Snitch.  Prue's blue eyes watched the Snitch intensely before reaching up to grab it out of the air.  

"She's getting better at that, isn't she?" Susan asked, coming over and taking Prue off my hands.

"Yeah, she is." I said wistfully.  Then I shook my head to ground myself.  I reached for a baby bag that I had brought in and pulled out a full bottle of milk.  "Tell Mrs. Weasley that if she gets fussy during the ceremony, to just feed her.  That usually calms her down.  Oh, and thank her for me for watching Nat and Prue." 

"No problem." Susan said, with a comforting smile.  She turned to her face to Prue, smiling happily, trying to get Prue to let go of her pearl necklace. 

Fleur poked her silvery-blonde head of hair in.  "It's time." She said.  I guess those 'private lessons' of English with Bill paid off...

I tried to take a breath, feeling panicked.  "Okay." I said, smoothing my dress, despite its wrinkle-less appearance.  "Let's do this." 

We all walked out of the dressing room, all my bridesmaid's ahead of me.  My heart was nearly jumping out of my chest.  I hoped it didn't show.  "Okay, I can do this..." I whispered to myself.  "I can do this...don't panic, panicking is bad."  I saw Angelina looking at my strangely.  "What?" I asked, but Angelina just looked slightly amused and shook her head, smiling.  

I rolled my eyes.  We reached the tall oak doors of the church where I was getting married.  I could hear the dull rumble of talking voices inside.  My beating heart would not calm down.  I tried taking deep breaths and telling myself to relax.  I saw my father, Thomas Bell, coming towards me.  His face, which showed a great handsomeness when younger, was now lined slightly around his gray eyes, and around his larger than normal lips which I didn't get the luck in inheriting.  "Spark." He said, in his deep rumbling voice and putting a hand on my shoulder.  Dad had never called me Katie or Katherine.  It had always been 'Spark'.  "You looked beautiful." I saw tears gathering in his eyes and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.  

"Oh Daddy." I said, and I threw myself into his arms, not caring if I mussed up my hair, dress or make-up.  

"He'll take good care of you." Thomas said, pulling away and held me at arms length.  "I wouldn't be giving you away to just anyone." He grinned lopsidedly.  

I nodded, without speaking.  I heard the music starting up inside the other room and I lined up with my five bridesmaid and two flower girls.  (Sidonie, and Calais, Fleur and Bill's oldest girls.  Sidonie was now 7 and Calais was 6)  I hooked my arm around my father's arm, feeling more nervous than ever.  I couldn't believe I was doing this.  The doors opened and I heard the soft music ahead of me.  Sidonie and Calais stepped forward together, holding hands and giggling in delight.  They started throwing flowers to the chorus of "How cute!" of the people gathered to watch.  I linked my arm with my father's and watched my bridesmaids walk out in front.  I heard from a distance the beginning of the fateful music of "Here Comes the Bride" and thought of how much I used to hate that song.  I took my first step down the aisle. 

All faces turned towards me, and I smiled watery at all the familiar, and unfamiliar faces.  I couldn't breath as I looked up towards the altar.  There was Oliver in the center, next to the High Priestess that would be conducting the ceremony, with his best man, Peter the man from his Quidditch team that he asked to do the honors, and my bridesmaids.  Calais and Sidonie had sat with their parents in the first row.  I continued to walk forward, until, without realizing it, I had reached the altar.  My dad gave my hand to Oliver, who took it warmly, smiling at me.  I gave my father a kiss on the cheek and turned to Oliver.  

I took Oliver's hand in mine and he gave it a tight squeeze, as if he could feel my heart shaking.  I have him a small smile.  We both turned to the High Priestess that stood there.  "Family, friends, and strangers." She said in a loud clear voice that stretched to the very corners of the hall.  "Today is a sacred day.  A day that two souls have come together, to join willingly together, in the eternal bond, of this life and after.  Katherine Eleanor Bell, and Oliver Wyatt Wood, are you both here under your own free will?" 

I looked at Oliver.  "Yes." We breathed together.

The High Priestess nodded.  "Very well." 

The ceremony continued.  The High Priestess made a speech about love and devotion and the rules of having a magical marriage, which Oliver and I had discussed at great length and decided on it.  Finally she told us to take out our wands, so we did.  "Please cross your wands with each other." She instructed, and we did.  "No repeat after me, ...."

As Oliver and I repeated the words, sparks began to fly from the tips of our wands, swirling around us, making my eyes hurt.  We said the words again, chanting louder, looking straight at each other.  The world had no meaning in that moment, only Oliver.  The sparks faded.  The High Priestess nodded to Alicia, my maid of honor, and Peter, Oliver's best man.  They stepped forward and handed the rings to Oliver and myself.  The one I was giving to Oliver was a simple gold band.  Oliver's to me was a circle of silver.  "A simple circle, no beginning, no ending, just like true love.  May these rings be a symbol of your everlasting love.  Katherine, you may recite your vows." 

I took another deep breath.  I seemed to be taking a lot of those lately!  "Oliver." I said, barely noticing the crowd anymore, drowning in Oliver's chocolate eyes.  "You make me feel beautiful, worthy and complete.  There might be hard times, good times, and times where we might just want to plain kill each other." I laughed.  I took another deep breath.  I think that I might be a little hysterical.  "But I am willing to weather those storms, bask in the sun with you, Oliver.  Whatever comes, I wi8ll love you for this life, and for whatever comes next." I slid the ring on his left hand ring finger.

Oliver smiled and took my hands in his.  "Kates.  My soul mate, my love, but most of all, my friend.  If you had not been my friend during all the time we've known each other, we wouldn't be standing here right now.  I will cherish you, adore you, and admire you until both our dying days.  I hope that if I live to be a hundred years old, that you live to be a hundred years and one day, because I don't want to live one day without you."

My eyes filled up with happy tears.  I hadn't heard his vows until now.  He had been very secretive about them.  I felt the cool metal slip onto my finger, next to my engagement ring.  "Join hands." I heard the High Priestess say and we did so.  She put a red rope weaved with golden strands (Gryffindor colors of course.) around our joined hands.  "This rope symbolizes this ceremony. " She recited.  "Joining your fates together."  She smiled.  "My your lives continue in happiness and love...together.  Blessed be."  She winked at Oliver.  "You may now kiss the bride." 

Oliver took me into his arms and kissed me deeply.  I closed my eyes and inhaled his incredible scent.  I heard the onlookers start clapping and whistling.  Oliver finally pulled back and I started giggling.  I was was now Mrs. Oliver Wood.  I realized that Oliver was laughing as well.  

"You look..." He looked me over.  "...radiant." 

"Thank you Mr. Wood." I said, sure there was a twinkle in my blue eyes.

"You're welcome...Mrs. Wood." 

*+*

Nat was on my lap while I was sitting down watching Oliver dancing playfully with Prue.  Mrs. Weasley had given Prue a pink headband with a flower on it, making her look adorable.  Like she needed any help.  Prue was gurgling with a happy baby smile on her face.  I smiled as the song ended.  I saw Fleur come over to me.  "Hello, Katie."  After several years in England, I could barely spot her French accent anymore.  "Let me take Nathaniel.  Go have fun with your husband." 

"But..."I stammered.  I looked up at Oliver and I saw Mrs. Weasley taking Prue from him.  She also gave him a nice push in my direction.  One would think we were embarrassed teenagers, not a married couple.  Oliver smiled his wonderful 1,000 Watt smile.  "May I have this dance?" He asked pompously.  

"Charmed, I'm sure." I giggled and I let Oliver lead me out to the dance floor.  A new song started up and I nearly gasped in surprise.  

_I wake up in the morning, put on my face_  
The one that's gonna get me through another day,  
Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside.  
This life is like a game sometimes. 

I looked up Oliver to see the grin dawn on his face.  "You did this!" I hissed.  

"Right in one." Oliver tapped the edge of his nose.  

"You sentimental, mushy-gushy..." I said, smacking his tuxedo lightly with my hand.  

Oliver grabbed my hand and held me close.  "You need to be sentimental and mushy-gushy once in a while, or life gets rather boring." 

_Then you came around me, the walls just disappear_  
Nothing to surround me, keep my from my fears,  
I'm unprotected.  See how I've opened up.  
Oh, you made me trust. 

"My life?  Boring?  Never." I said with my nose in the air. 

_Cuz I've never felt like this before._  
I'm naked around you, does it show?  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
I'm naked around you, and it feels so right. 

Oliver laughed.  "And just what is so funny Mister?" I asked offended.  

"I'm just remembering a night last year." Oliver said, a wistful look in his eyes.  "When a drunk young women asked me to marry her."  He looked at me, deeply.  "She said that it would solve all her problems."

_I'm trying to remember, why I was afraid_  
To be myself and let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin. 

"Yes?" I whispered, holding my arms over his shoulders, as his wrapped around my hips.  

"I'm just wondering, Katherine Wood."  Oliver said, with a wicked smile on his face.  "Did it solve all your problems?"

_I've never felt like this before._  
I'm naked around you, does it show?  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
I'm naked around you, and it feels so right. 

I smiled widely.  "I do believe so, Mr. Wood.  Life is perfect." 

_I'm naked.  Oh, oh, yeah.  Does it show?_  
I'm naked around you...does it show?    
I'm so naked around you.    
And I can't hide.  You're gonna see right through! 

_You're gonna see right through!_

_I'm so naked around you.  
And I can't hide.  You're gonna see right through..._

_Baby..._

_*+*_

It was at the very end of the night, when Susan came up to me.  I was sitting in a chair again, this time with Prue in my lap.  She was struggling to release herself from my grasp so that she could chase after her favored toy, the Golden Snitch.  Prue, not Susan.  Oliver was sitting next to me, holding Nat, who had fallen blissfully asleep.  Susan came up to the both of us, looking absolutely ecstatic.  "Katie, you'll never believe this!" 

"Martians just invaded planet Earth and taken Mr. Tea Kettle and want payment in Reese's pieces for his safe return?" I cranked out before I could think.  

Susan looked at me as though I was completely nutters.  I was.  I was madly in love and married.  "Sorry, go on, go on." I said, waving a hand at her.  

Susan dodged the flying Snitch as it flew around her head and then locked eyes with me.  "Jake asked me to marry him!" 

My eyes widened and my jaw went slack.  "What?" I exclaimed.  "That's wonderful!!" 

"I know!" Susan said, squealing slightly.  "I just wanted to come ask you...will you please be my Maid of Honor?  I know how you don't like the whole 'bridesmaid' gig, but..." 

I gave a look to Oliver, who smiled slightly, trying to wrench his finger away from Nat's strong grip.  I turned back to Susan, who looked incredibly nervous for asking me this on my own wedding night.  But I grinned for all intensive purposes.  

"I might always be a bridesmaid, but at least I was once a bride."


End file.
